


У Вулкана нет Луны

by Sizna25



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Slow Build, Vulcan Mind Melds, spones - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizna25/pseuds/Sizna25
Summary: Пятилетняя миссия завершена. Впереди месячный отпуск, который многие собираются провести на родине, и МакКой не исключение. Сначала радость от пребывания на Земле портит бывшая жена, потом дочь, а потом и Спок. Но тут уж Леонард сам виноват.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мириам просто потому, что однажды именно это имя упоминалось, как имя жены МакКоя, а потом оно ко мне прицепилось. Недостающие детали лора AOSа берутся из TOSa, соответственно.

#  1.

      — Могло быть хуже, Боунс, расслабься.  
      — «Могло быть хуже». О, да куда хуже, Джим?! — Леонард схватил гипошприц и прицельно всадил его в плечо своему капитану. — Под самый конец пятилетней миссии едва не лишиться корабля, и, черт тебя дери, жизни. Куда уж хуже.  
      — Ты говоришь так, словно за эти пять лет не случилось ничего, что ставило под угрозу выполнение нашей миссии. Расслабься, все уже позади. Через пару часов мы окажемся на Земле, и у нас будет целый месяц отпуска. Думай о приятном, Боунс, и дыши глубже.  
      — На этом корабле я — врач. — Леонард явно был недоволен недавним происшествием, из-за которого экипажу «Энтерпрайз» пришлось задержаться в доках Йорктауна.  
      Джеймс лишь улыбнулся, воспринимая дурное расположение духа врача как добрый знак: Леонард последние дни только и мог думать о том, как они вернутся на Землю. Йорктаун был хорошей перспективой для месячного отпуска, и большинство членов экипажа собирались остаться именно там. Но для некоторых Земля все еще была местом, которое называют домом. Джеймс знал, что Леонард совсем недавно получил сообщение от Мириам, и доктору не терпелось посетить родную планету. Что именно сказала ему бывшая жена, Джеймс не знал, но догадывался по настроению друга: встреча предстояла не из приятных. Сам же капитан «Энтерпрайз» собирался посетить Землю по просьбе командования: встретиться с новобранцами Академии, провести пару лекций, чтобы своим примером вдохновить их на будущие подвиги. Кирк и сам понимал, что пример для подражания он не лучший, но отказать начальству не мог, да и не хотел.  
      — Спок, значит, прямо с Земли полетит на Новый Вулкан? — МакКой нехотя убрал от капитана сканер, понимая, что тот в полном порядке и больше не нуждается в заботе врача.  
      — Тебе так или иначе придется его терпеть эти часы.  
      — Признаться, за столько лет я уже привык к этому остроухому. Пара часов по сравнению с этими годами — капля в океане.  
      — Я ожидал услышать больше радости в вашем голосе, доктор.  
      — Твою ж… Спок! — Леонард с громким хлопком опустил ладонь на кушетку, явно пугаясь появления коммандера. — Пожалуй, ты прав, Джим, мне придется _терпеть_ его оставшиеся часы.  
      — Капитан, я пришел, чтобы попрощаться, следуя правилам этикета, заведенным у вас.  
      — Да брось, Спок. Мы не увидимся всего месяц, — Кирк хлопнул своего первого помощника по плечу. — Прощаться глупо. Только если ты все-таки не решил…  
      — Нет, я не собираюсь покидать экипаж «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Рад слышать. А теперь, если вы мне все-таки позволите подняться на капитанский мостик, я оставлю вас ненадолго.  
      Бодро соскочив с кушетки, Джеймс направился в сторону выхода из медотсека, оставляя своего помощника и главного врача наедине. Неловкая пауза заставила Леонарда бегло оглядеть помещение, в надежде найти что-то срочное, чтобы избежать слишком близкого нахождения Спока рядом. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно, Леонард действительно успел привыкнуть к Споку и его манере поведения за столько лет. И все же оставаясь наедине с вулканцем, он испытывал неловкость. Уже почти решившись заняться отчетами, которые были приведен в безупречный вид несколькими днями ранее, МакКой двинулся в бок.  
      — Доктор.  
      — Да? — Леонард излишне быстро отреагировал на обращение, тут же повернувшись к Споку.  
      — Я хотел лишь пожелать Вам приятного отдыха на Земле.  
      — Ага. Тебе тоже, Спок. В смысле на Новом Вулкане. В смысле… Ты меня понял.  
      — Вынужден развеять Ваши иллюзии касательно моего пребывания на Новом Вулкане — я буду занят работой. Наша раса все еще находится в опасном состоянии, близком к вымиранию. Но я понимаю, о чем Вы хотели сказать.  
      МакКой быстро закивал, стараясь скрасить неловкость своей неуверенной болтовни активной уборкой на рабочем столе. Уже в который раз оставаясь наедине со Споком он вдруг терял все свое красноречие и умение сарказмировать. Леонарду даже не хотелось ругаться с вулканцем. Похоже, он действительно нуждался в месячном отпуске, подальше от всей этой приятной, но опасной суеты, а так же некоторых членов экипажа. Уже позабыв о присутствии Спока, Леонард повернулся обратно, чтобы убрать за Джеймсом.  
      — Да боже мой, Спок! — Врач вновь подскочил на месте, когда заметил Спока стоящим в дверях. — Ты как чертов сиамский кот.  
      — Что Вы имеете в виду?  
      — Шутка теряет смысл, если ее приходится объяснять. Ты собирался уходить?  
      — Вы верно заметили. Прошу извинить, если я доставил неудобства своим присутствием.  
      Леонард лишь устало махнул рукой. Что взять с этого зеленокрового, так и не научившегося общаться с другими людьми, как следует. Хотя по разумению Спока такое было бы не логично, да и «как следует» в его понимании было чем-то иным, нежели Леонард себе представлял. Недовольно вздохнув, Леонард закинул пад в короб и направился к выходу из медотсека. Должно быть, он слишком соскучился по Земле, раз ищет _логичное_ оправдание Споку.

      Сан-Франциско встретил команду «Энтерпрайз» дождливой погодой и радостными лицами встречающих. Леонард успел заметить в толпе белые волосы, оттенявшие яркую форму кадета — Джейла с нетерпением ожидала, когда из шаттла выйдет Монтгомери, но они с Кинсером задержались на борту, давая указания техникам. Почти поддавшись порыву, Леонард направился к инопланетянке, чтобы сказать ей, что Скотт задержится, но его опередил Чехов. Самого Павла из долгого путешествия ждали родители: Леонард прошел мимо них, когда заходил в здание терминала. С легкой тоской главный судовой врач взглянул на разбредающихся в разные стороны членов экипажа. Они не увидятся целый месяц, и в какой-то мере Леонарду было жаль расставаться с ними на такой срок. Но грусть с него слетела моментально, едва МакКой заметил впереди себя Спока.  
      — Разве ты не отправляешься на Новый Вулкан? — заходя следом за коммандером в вагон аэроэкспресса, спросил МакКой.  
      — Капитан попросил меня помочь ему в проведении лекция для Академии. Джим, должно быть, рассказывал Вам.  
      — Да, да, рассказывал. И, признаться, я испытываю облегчение, зная, что Джиму не дадут облажаться в одиночку.  
      — Вы хотите сказать, что мое присутствие не станет гарантией…  
      — Я просто хочу сказать, что рад, что ты будешь с Джимом. Вот и все.  
      — Что ж, сочту это за дружеский комплимент.  
      Леонард фыркнул, не скрывая своего скепсиса. Споку явно предстояло веселое времяпровождение, в отличие от него самого. Через час у Леонарда была назначена встреча с Мириам, и он не ждал совершенно ничего хорошего от этого «свидания». Именно потому он и находился в дурном расположении духа, желая испортить настроение кому-то еще. Вот только цель была выбрана неверно: вывести Спока из себя мог только Джеймс, но и тому нужно было постараться. Логичный вулканец — будь он неладен.  
      Спешно ретировавшись в дальнюю часть аэроэкспресса, Леонард занял последнее свободное место. Ему нужно было попасть на другой конец Сан-Франциско, поэтому он посчитал свое поведение вполне логичным, и все-таки искоса поглядывал на Спока, оставшегося у дверей: а вдруг этот вулканец решит, что он избегает его? Допустить даже малейшую возможность поставить под сомнение свою авторитарность Леонард не мог. Не позволяла привычка, выработанная годами. С кем, с кем, а со Споком он никогда не позволил бы себе расслабиться хоть на секунду. Но думать об этом долго не пришлось: уже на следующей остановке аэроэкспресса вагон покинула добрая половина пассажиров, в том числе и Спок.  
      Итак, Леонарду предстоял целый месяц на Земле. Никакого космоса, никаких враждебных рас и смертельной опасности. Никаких передряг, в который экипаж упорно пытался втянуть Джеймс, и — самое важное — никакого Спока. От одной только мысли о том, что ему не придется видеть вулканца по несколько раз на дню, Леонард становился счастливым. И немного грустным. Но об этом он предпочитал не думать. Пусть настроение ему портит что-нибудь другое. Например, Мириам, которая ожидала его появления, со скукой разглядывая прохожих из окна кафе. Леонард, пока бывшая жена была занята меланхоличным созерцанием людей на улице, успел отметить, как она изменилась за годы разлуки. Стала чуть круглее в лице, поменяла цвет волос и прическу, наконец отрастив длинный хвост. Она похорошела, Леонард не мог не признать, что развод в какой-то степени пошел Мириам на пользу. В какой-то степени и ему это пошло на пользу. Не случись несколько лет назад эта неприятная история с подозрениями в изменах и вечными скандалами, МакКой бы никогда не подумал сунуться в Звездный Флот. Мысли о космосе до сих пор заставляли его где-то в глубине души содрогаться.  
      Не будучи уверенным, стоит ли приветствовать бывшую жену улыбкой и объятиями (правила этикета, не более), МакКой неторопливо обогнул стойку бара и приблизился к столикам у окна.  
      — Ты опоздал.  
      — Теперь на Земле так принято встречать людей после восьми лет разлуки? — Леонард улыбнулся, но вовсе не так дружелюбно, как хотел.  
      — Я жду уже час.  
      — Стоило попросить Сулу гнать на максимальном варпе.  
      — А ты не изменился: все тот же надменный тон и вечные колкости по поводу и без. — С каждым словом очарование Мириам сходило на нет, и МакКой четко представил бывшую жену такой, какая она была восемь лет назад. Нет, в нем не осталось ни капли теплых чувств к ней.  
      — Может, лучше поговорим о деле? Зачем ты хотела встретиться?  
      — А ты не догадываешься?  
      — От тебя не было никаких вестей столько лет. Честно, я даже представить не могу, что общего у нас может быть, чтобы вновь встретиться.  
      — Ничего общего, — фыркнула Мириам, повторяя интонацию бывшего мужа. — А я напомню, что у нас такого «ничего» общего есть, что ты мне оставил пятнадцать лет назад.  
      — Что-то случилось с Джоанной?  
      Леонард не был примерным отцом. Он едва ли вспоминал о праздниках и отправлял открытки своей дочери, не приезжал к ней на день рождения, и за девять лет он с трудом вспоминал хотя бы пару случаев, когда общался с Джоанной. Леонард любил свою дочь, любил, как и всякий отец любит свое чадо, но время и расстояние стерли те теплые чувства, что были раньше, оставив лишь некую ностальгию и воспоминания о маленькой девочке, плакавшей на крыльце зала суда. Мириам хотела запретить ему видеться с Джоанной, и Леонарду в то время было плевать, добьется ли бывшая жена такого решения суда. Слишком много нервов было потрачено в свое время ради сохранения брака, и слишком много сил ушло во время развода, чтобы он был способен бороться за внимание дочери. Теперь Джоанна была для Леонарда таким же далеким воспоминанием, как и все, что происходило с ним до учебы в Академии.  
      — Ты знаешь, что она в этом году окончила школу?  
      — Ей ведь только четырнадцать.  
      — Пятнадцать. Она сдала выпускные экзамены экстерном. До самого последнего момента она не рассказывала ничего ни мне, ни Майклу. Не хочется признавать, но в ней слишком много от тебя.  
      — Судя по твоему тону на этом моменте я должен изобразить радость от услышанного. — Неосознанно Леонард опустил взгляд на наручные часы. Казалось, что они ведут эту удручающую беседу уже долгое время, на деле с момента, когда Леонард вошел в кафе, прошло не больше десяти минут.  
      — Послушай, если тебе плевать на меня, сделай хотя бы вид, что тебе не все равно, какое будущее ожидает нашу дочь. Ты знаешь, почему она решила закончить школу так рано?  
      — Мы с ней давно не разговаривали. До этого момента я вообще не знал, что она планировала подобное.  
      — Она собирается поступать в Академию Звездного Флота.  
      Выражение лица Леонарда было красноречивее его молчания: Мириам самодовольно усмехнулась, видя, как бывший муж побледнел. Сменив целую гамму эмоций, при этом не проронив ни единого слова, он наконец совладал с собой и неожиданно устремил все внимание на интерактивное меню перед собой. Не каждый день ты узнаешь, что родная дочь собирается продолжить учебу в таком месте, как Академия Звездного Флота. Совершенно игнорируя недовольство Мириам, когда ему принесли неразбавленный виски, Леонард в два глотка осушил стакан и жестом попросил официантку принести еще одну порцию.  
      — Надеюсь, что хотя бы эта твоя привычка не передастся Джоанне, — с легким отвращением произнесла Мириам, когда до носа донесся резкий запах алкоголя. — Ты ничего не хочешь сказать?  
      — Ты пыталась ее отговорить?  
      — По-твоему мы с Майклом сидели сложа руки все это время? И этого глупца я когда-то полюбила… Леонард, я уже несколько месяцев пытаюсь совладать с ней, но все бесполезно. Джоанна не слушает никаких моих доводов, что она отвечает Майклу, лучше вообще не вспоминать. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я попросила тебя о встречи?  
      — По собственной воле ты бы точно не захотела со мной говорить.  
      — Я могу наступить на горло своей гордости ради дочери. Мне плевать, насколько ты обожаешь свой чертов космос и сколько лет готов проторчать там. Но, Леонард, пожалуйста, не обрекай Джоанну на это. Это место… Оно не для нее.  
      Как бы Леонард не хотел, но ему пришлось согласиться с бывшей женой. Представить, что Джоанна собирается посвятить свою жизнь космосу, он мог лишь в самом жутком своем кошмаре. Все опасности, которым Леонард подвергался за столько лет службы на Флоте, потеряли свой вес. Да, они с Джоанной не были близки, но она все еще оставалась его дочерью. И Леонард во что бы то ни стало собирался отговорить ее от идеи поступать в Академию.

      Едва ли не впервые с развода Леонард был благодарен Мириам. Если бы она не смогла переступить через себя и связаться с ним первой, Леонард никогда не узнал о том, что их дочь собирается поступать в Академию. Надежды, которые он возлагал на отпуск, постепенно таяли. Леонард знал себя и свое упорство. Если Мириам права, и Джоанна хотя бы в половину унаследовала его характер, то им предстоял не один разговор, прежде чем Леонард сумеет склонить дочь к альтернативным вариантам. Пятнадцать лет — не тот возраст, когда стоит принимать подобные решения. Да, он и сам был не безгрешен: уже в шестнадцать Леонард пытался поступить в медицинский колледж, желая продолжить дело деда, и не слушал никаких доводов в защиту полного среднего образования. Но далеко не сразу его посетили абсурдные мысли об учебе в Академии Звездного Флота, граничившие с изощренным способом самоубийства. У Леонарда были причины поступать в Академию, и он до сих пор считал их достаточно серьезными, чтобы не сравнивать с рвением Джоанны сломать себе жизнь подобным.  
      Согласившись подождать еще три дня, Леонард решил не приезжать в Атланту, чтобы поговорить с Джоанной. Ему нужен был отдых и хоть какой-то план, потому он был благодарен Мириам за желание предпринять последнюю попытку отговорить дочь ехать в Сан-Франциско для сдачи вступительных экзаменов. Всего пара дней, которые Леонард мог провести в свое удовольствие. И он был совершенно уверен в том, где хочет находиться все это время.

      — Боунс! Я думал, ты к нам не присоединишься! — перекрикивая музыку, Джеймс подлетел к своему другу и сгреб в объятия.  
      — Бросить тебя одного на съедение таких цыпочек, — Леонард усмехнулся, оглядывая толпу у стойки бара. — Ты ведь не говоришь всем подряд, что ты капитан космического корабля, Джим.  
      — Брось, здесь не будет офицеров.  
      — Не очень бы хотелось, чтобы твой отпуск закончился арестом в первый же день.  
      — В уставе не написано, что капитан не может пропустить стаканчик, другой, когда он в увольнении. Брось, Боунс. Мне твоего кислого лица хватало и на Эптерпрайз. — Джеймс веселился, считая, что скептично поджатые губы друга, вызваны его поведением. — Лучше выпей с нами за удачное начало отпуска.  
      — Кто здесь еще?  
      — Павел, он не хотел уезжать домой, не попрощавшись с нами. Ребята из отдела связи, твои тоже здесь. — Джеймс пробрался к столику в центре зала, и несколько человек моментально вскочили на ноги, заметив, что капитан вернулся с главой медслужбы. — Отставить, мы не на службе.  
      — А остроухий с вами?  
      — Ты о Споке? — Джеймс засмеялся. — Да его сюда не затащишь даже с помощью приказа. Уже начал скучать по нашему коммандеру?  
      — Если я однажды скажу что-то подобное, немедленно вызывайте бригаду санитаров и отправляйте меня в карантин, — произнес Леонард под одобрительный смех подчиненных. — Лучше налей-ка мне виски.  
      — За удачное завершение пятилетней миссии! — Едва Леонарду протянули стакан, командир встал на диван и поднял рюмку высоко над головой. — Чтобы мы провели вместе еще столько же лет и больше!  
      Звон стекла на несколько мгновений перебил громкую музыку. Каким бы не было настроение Леонарда, когда он пришел в клуб, веселье, царившее за столом, постепенно передалось и ему. Как и полагалось настоящему капитану, Джеймс умудрялся следить за всеми и оказывался везде и сразу. Никого совершенно не удивляло, что он еще несколько секунд назад ушел к стойке бара, чтобы сделать новый заказ, а теперь стоял у дивана, флиртуя с милой бетазойкой. Очарование Джеймса действовало безотказно, когда девушки-кадеты слышали о его звании и корабле, которым Кирк командовал. Леонард даже не пытался уследить, как много номеров и визиток оставили сегодня Джеймсу. С ним мог посоперничать разве что Павел, не менее активно общавшийся со всеми представительницами прекрасного пола в радиусе двадцати метров от него. Сам же Леонард с неохотой отвечал даже на вопросы коллег, не говоря уже о том, чтобы проявит инициативу и познакомиться с какой-нибудь девушкой.  
      Настойчивость Джеймса не смогла заставить Леонарда подойти хоть к кому-нибудь, но это не значило, что ему удастся уйти из клуба одному.  
      — Ее зовут Ванесса.  
      — Джим, я же сказал, что не хочу ни с кем знакомиться. Кто она такая, откуда? Вдруг она чем-то болеет? И, кстати, тебе бы тоже не помешало умерить свой пыл. Не хватало, чтобы ты подцепил какой-нибудь маггарский сифилис от той триллки. Мне не нравятся ее уши, нетипичные по цвету пятна.  
      — Боунс, не будь занудой. Ты не мог видеть, какие у нее на ушах пятна.  
      — Я врач, поверь мне. Пока ты был занят изучением ее рта, я успел прикинуть все возможные риски.  
      — Скажи, занудство передается воздушно-капельным путем? Мне кажется, Спок тебя заразил. Он не трогал тебя как-то странно? Знаешь, эти его телепатический штуки. — Джеймс медленно приблизил ладонь к лицу Леонарда. — Да что с тобой, старина? Ты становишься порой сам не свой, особенно, когда дело касается Спо…  
      — Мириам сказала, что Джоанна собирается поступать в Академию Звездного Флота, — выпалил Леонард, заставляя Джеймса замереть в растерянности.  
      В его планы не входило делиться с кем-то этими новостями, по крайней мере не в подобном месте, где слишком много ушей. Кирку Леонард доверял, как другу и капитану, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из экипажа еще узнал о его семейных проблемах. Однако, когда Джеймс завел речь о Споке, у Леонарда просто не осталось вариантов: он был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы успеть придумать убедительную отговорку быстро, да и не ручался за самообладание. Если Леонард даст хоть маленькую причину для подозрений, то о работе в составе экипажа «Энтерпрайз» можно было забыть. Он даже не мог признаться самому себе, что с годами перестал воспринимать Спока, как назойливого безэмоционального самодура, с которым их отношения не задались с самой первой встречи. Чаще Леонард занимал его позицию, когда идеи Джеймса переставали звучать безопасно, а сам капитан корабля с блеском в глазах готов был кинуться в омут приключений с головой. Со временем Леонард привык к Споку, «притерся». И даже порой чувствовал себя достаточно одиноко, если не встречался с коммандером случайно в коридорах «Энтерпрайз» в течение нескольких дней. Не «отработав» норму колкостей за день, Леонард, бывало, срывался на своих подчиненных, из-за чего закрепил за собой статус сурового начальника. Но это беспокоило его меньше тех эмоций, которые он испытывал, когда находился рядом со Споком. Комфорт и спокойствие, которое внушал коммандер Леонарду, заставляли его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Если бы Джеймс узнал об этом… Нет, Леонард даже не желал допускать мысль о подобном, потому что Кирк совершенно точно пришел бы к весьма интересным выводам.  
      — Ты против? — Голос Джеймса звучал чуть взволнованно, будто в решении Джоанны была и его вина.  
      — Разумеется. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, какие опасности таит космос.  
      — Верно, но что если…  
      — Не хочу это обсуждать, прости, Джим.  
      Понимающе кивнув, Джеймс хлопнул Леонарда по плечу. Он всегда чувствовал, когда другу нужна его поддержка и всегда умел вовремя закончить разговор, если Леонард не был готов говорить о сокровенном. Вот только Джеймс искренне надеялся, что они обсудят другую проблему, не прекращавшую гложить главу медицинской службы уже не первый месяц. Но, похоже, Леонард еще не был готов взглянуть правде в глаза.

 

 

## 2.

      Как любому действующему офицеру, МакКою предоставлялись апартаменты на время увольнения. На станциях и других планетах, принадлежавших Федерации, экипаж расквартировывали в специальных казармах. На Земле же, в Сан-Франциско, пожелавшим остаться в городе офицеров любезно предложили жить на территории Академии. Не то, чтобы МакКой не испытывал приятной ностальгии, прогуливаясь по аллеям студгородка, но он порядком устал от пестрящей перед глазами формы Флота. Да и не подобало с его статусом ютиться в студенческих комнатах, которые Леонард едва терпел еще во время учебы. Благо теперь ему предлагали занять комнату без соседа, но даже такое великодушное предложение МакКой решил отклонить и подыскать жилье в городе. Финансы позволяли жить даже в высококлассном гостиничном номере — жалование офицера Звездного Флота не отличалось скромностью, да и тратить эти деньги во время службы практически не приходилось. Но истинный аскетизм южанина сохранился в Леонарде и спустя столько лет работы за пределами Солнечной системы: он выбрал небольшую квартирку недалеко от Золотых ворот. Пейзаж Леонарда не особо беспокоил, скорее соблазнило обещание, что у него будут тихие соседи, а хозяин не станет беспокоить квартиранта своими визитами в ближайшие тридцать дней.  
      После пары дней запойных празднеств Леонард чувствовал себя скверно, зато на душе наконец стало спокойно. Все же он скучал по Земле. Никакая другая планета не сравнится с ней. С тем, как свободно дышится здесь, с тем, как проще становится думать о своих проблемах. Коллеги разъезжались по родным местам: кто-то на другие планеты, кто-то в другие страны. Все меньше Леонарду приходилось беспокоиться о том, что он обязательно случайно встретит кого-то из членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз» недалеко от штаб-квартиры Звездного Флота. Но проблемы были только впереди.  
      Мириам позвонила Леонарду ранним утром, когда он еще спал. Взволнованная, она говорила с ним в совершенно не типичном для себя тоне. Разумеется, Джоанна не прислушалась в матери и отказалась разговаривать с отчимом, заявив, что серьезно намерена подавать документы в Академию. Мириам с превеликим удовольствием заперла бы дочь дома до ее совершеннолетия или хотя бы до того момента, как она одумается, но делать это она не стала. Ведь проблему бойкотом не решить. И теперь на Леонарда ложилась святая обязанность встретить дочь в Сан-Франциско и поговорить с ней до того, как Джоанна попадет в приемную комиссию. Хотя Леонард не горел желанием выбираться сегодня из дома, дело касалось родной дочери. Он не мог проигнорировать просьбу Мириам в угоду своим делам, к тому же они уже договорились, что Леонард предпримет что-нибудь против рвения дочери пойти в Звездный Флот.  
      — Хорошо же тебе жилось прежде, МакКой, — разглядывая свое помятое лицо в зеркале ванной комнаты, вздохнул Леонард. Вот уж прав тот человек, который сказал, что все познается в сравнении.  
      Еще неделю назад его главной проблемой была вакцинация экипажа от ваарганской лихорадки, которую на «Энтерпрайз» умудрился замести один из офицеров исследовательской группы. Постоянный зуд, распухший язык и синюшные пятна по всему телу теперь выглядели приятной перспективой по сравнению с тем, что предстояло Леонарду сегодня. Они не виделись с Джоанной уже много лет. Она выросла, стала девушкой, и Леонард совершенно не представлял, как с ней общаться. Если бы у него был сын, это оказалось легче — размышлял он, заваривая кофе. Мужчине с мужчиной вести диалог гораздо легче. По крайней мере, Леонард мог бы понять, что именно творится в голове сына, потому что и сам когда-то был амбициозным подростком. А девочки? Как общаться с ними? Какой диалог вести с юной леди, только вставшей на путь взросления? Быть может, Леонарду стоило поговорить с кем-то из коллег. С Кристиной, например. Она была редкой женщиной аналитического склада ума и при этом никогда не раздражавшей самого Леонарда. Возможно, она бы смогла ответить на его вопрос: какого черта женщину может тянуть в космос. Или Ухура. У нее можно было спросить совета, обсудить проблему. Она смогла бы подсказать, как стоит говорить с Джоанной, чтобы не обидеть ее. У Нийоты имелся свой неповторимый шарм, она находила общий язык с любым человеком. Да что уж человеком, с любым развитым и способным к общению существом. Наверное, именно в ее удивительной способности находить подход к любому и заключалась тайна выбора ксенолингвистики, как основного профиля работы. В этом же, МакКой не сомневался, крылась разгадка и того, как Нийота оказалась способна тянуть на себе их со Споком отношения почти четыре года. Любому члену экипажа было очевидно, что они обречены, но Нийота держалась до последнего, и Леонард испытывал восхищение, думая, сколько один человек был способен выдержать испытаний ради любви. Но терпение Ухуры не имело никакого отношения к насущной проблеме. Леонард все еще находился в раздумьях по поводу предстоящего разговора с Джоанной.  
      Он мог так же обратиться к Кэрол, если бы их короткий роман не закончился еще более плачевно, чем отношения Ухуры и Спока. Покинувшая экипаж «Энтерпрайз» уже на следующий же день после уверенного решения разорвать отношения с главным врачом, Кэрол находилась где-то на другом конце галактики. Теперь она занималась альтернативной физикой в составе исследовательской колонии, заселившей три планеты в системе RS-220, и явно не горела желанием встретиться с МакКоем вновь. Он целиком и полностью признавал свою вину, хотя Кэрол, как и любая мудрая женщина, говорила ему об обратном. Леонард, хоть и был откровенным идиотом, когда дело касалось отношений, являлся в достаточной мере проницательным человеком. Конечно же виноват был исключительно он. Кэрол заслуживала большего — с такой мыслью Леонард впервые поцеловал ее, с той же мыслью он провожал ее молчаливым взглядом, когда их корабль встретился с обновленным Орлом, как раз отправлявшимся в систему RS-220. Кэрол была замечательным человеком, хорошим специалистом, и Джеймс даже предпринял попытку остановить ее. Но все было решено уже давно: Кэрол знала, что Леонарда не исправить, а Леонард не мог признаться, что давно разучился проявлять свои чувства правильным образом. Они продержались вместе не больше двух лет, и у Леонарда сохранились лишь самые тепле чувства к Кэрол, хотя ему все еще было стыдно перед ней.  
      Перебрав все варианты, он был вынужден признать, что спросить совета в общении с дочерью не у кого. МакКой был замечательным доктором, но вот отцом, увы, нет. Слишком многое он упустил за эти годы, чтобы считать себя хорошим примером, имеющим авторитет у дочери. Несмотря на все это, Леонард было необходимо встретить Джоанну сегодня на аэро-вокзале, чтобы успеть поговорить прежде, чем она приедет в Академию. А пока он пытался безуспешно приготовить себе завтрак и разобраться с допотопной кухонной техникой. Удивительно, как хозяин квартиры сумел сохранить в целости такой древний аппарат, как тостер. Этому техническому чуду было не меньше ста лет, а жужжание его разогреваемых спиралей, между которыми оказались зажаты ломти хлеба, напоминало Леонарду о спасательных вертолетах, в свое время принадлежавших штату больницы, где он когда-то работал. И его несколько не удивило, когда из тостера выпрыгнули подгоревшие и ссохшиеся сухари вместо мягких и румяных тостов. Завтрак был испорчен, впрочем, Леонард не сомневался, что сегодняшний день не задастся с самого его начала. Дальше было только хуже. Межсезонье для Сан-Франциско оказалось слишком не типичным: еще вчера в городе было солнечно и довольно тепло для осени, сегодня же Леонард стучал зубами и пытался не замерзнуть, пока шел по улице до станции метро. Во время пятилетней миссии он испытывали и не такие тяготы, но чувствовать промозглый холодных воздух здесь, на Земле, было как-то особенно обидно. В метро ему едва не отдавили ногу, когда спешившие на работу люди лавиной хлынули в вагоны подъехавшего поезда. На аэро-вокзале временно вышел из строя информационный экран, и Леонарду пришлось общаться с девушкой за стойкой администрации, по несколько раз повторяя одну и ту же фразу. Внезапно его южный акцент, испортившийся к тому же постоянным общением с представителями неземных рас, перестал быть понятен обывателям, и девушка учтиво улыбалась, пока Леонард перебивался на тихие ругательства и пытался говорить как можно четче. Наконец он выяснил, к какому терминалу нужно идти, чтобы встретить Джоанну. Уже почти выдохнув с облегчением, Леонард вдруг понял, что не предупредил дочь о том, что собирается ее встречать. Что, если они разминутся? Что если он или она друг друга не узнают? Конечно, Леонард получал от дочери фотографии на праздники и иногда они разговаривали по видео-связи, если у него выдавалась свободная минутка. Но нынче дети так быстро растут… Последний раз они разговаривали больше полугода назад. И тогда Джоанна перекрасила свои чудесного медного оттенка волосы в какой-то дикий цвет.  
      С волнением Леонард всматривался в толпу, разыскивая глазами девочку, похожую на его Джоанну, но так и мог увидеть ее. Зал терминала пустел, как и чаша самообладания МакКоя. Уже почти смирившись с собственной глупостью и решив позвонить Мириам, он услышал за спиной молодой женский голос.  
      — Папа? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Леонард быстро обернулся и оторопел, видя перед собой молодую девушку со светлыми распущенными волосами. Она была высокой, почти доставала до его плеча, и на вид ей было лет восемнадцать, но в аккуратно подведенных глазах с комочками туши на самых кончиках ресниц Леонард узнал глаза Мириам. Да, Джоанне достались глаза матери — карие с чуть опущенными внешними уголками, отчего выражение их всегда было немного усталым.  
      — Джо… — Леонард запнулся, теряясь в словах, которые хотел сказать. — Джоанна?  
      — Как ты узнал, что я приезжаю? Я хотела сделать тебе сюрприз.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь, что я прилетел на Землю?  
      — Ты ведь сам говорил мне, когда мы последний раз общались. Помнишь? Ты сказал, что осенью у тебя будет отпуск, и ты прилетишь на Землю.  
      — Да, но… Погоди. Ты приехала в Сан-Франциско, чтобы увидеть меня?  
      — Мама бы не пустила тебя на порог дома, а я хотела увидеться с тобой. — Девушка улыбнулась, видя его замешательство. — Я соскучилась, пап.  
      Отпустив ручку чемодана, Джоанна подошла ближе и обняла Леонарда, утыкаясь в его плечо. Никакие годы разлуки, понял он, не смогут заставить их перестать тянуться друг к другу. Обнимая Джоанну, Леонард чувствовал вновь нахлынувшие чувства и эмоции. Вдали от Земли он редко вспоминал о дочери, о том, как любит ее и как когда-то переживал за все ее ссадины и синяки. Но сейчас он будто вернулся на несколько лет назад и теперь обнимал свою маленькую Джоанну со всей отеческой теплотой, на которую был способен. Заметив, как подрагивают плечи дочери, Леонард с шумом втянул в себя воздух и замер. На глазах сами собой навернулись слезы, но в отличие от сентиментальной девочки-подростка ему претило проявлять подобные эмоции на людях. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Джоанна наконец отпустила его и быстро вытерла оставшиеся слезы, при этом умудрившись сохранить макияж в целости. Женские тайны — промелькнуло в голове Леонарда, который никогда не мог понять, как все это работает, и, даже рыдая в три ручья, женщины умудряются сохранить весь свой макияж и не превратиться в побитого жизнью клоуна.  
      — Я хочу есть. Давай зайдем в какое-нибудь кафе? — от усталости Джоанны не осталось и следа, когда они оказались на улице.  
      — Сначала надо завезти твои вещи домой. Это не займет много времени.  
      — Ты думаешь, что я буду жить у тебя? Прости, пап, но я уже не маленькая, и это не круто.  
      — Не круто?  
      — Ну да. Я уже договорилась, останусь жить у подруги.  
      — У тебя есть друзья в Сан-Франциско?  
      — В каком веке ты живешь? — притворно возмутилась Джоанна. — У меня есть друзья даже за пределами Земли.  
      — Надеюсь, тебя никогда не потянет отправиться погостить у них.  
      — Может быть.  
      — Я думал, ты приехала ко мне.  
      — У меня есть еще дела в городе. Мне не так часто разрешают уезжать от дома далеко, поэтому я решила совместить все. — Джоанна говорила неторопливо, подбирая слова.  
      Леонард вдруг понял, что его обвели вокруг пальца, как какого-то мальчишку. Джоанна соврала, сказав, что приехала в город, чтобы повидаться с ним. Она явно не ожидала встретить родного отца здесь, но умело вышла из ситуации, на ходу придумав историю о разговоре полугодичной давности, зная, что Леонард не вспомнит об этом. Трудно было поверить, но он попался на самую банальную женскую уловку — сказать то, что мужчина ожидает услышать больше всего. Конечно же ему польстило, что дочь проделала такой путь ради встречи с ним, и Леонард тут же забыл об опасениях Мириам, совершенно точно знавшей, что Джоанна отправилась в Сан-Франциско только ради одного: поступить в Академию Звездного Флота.  
      — Ну, как там поживает мама?  
      — Нормально. Они с Майклом хотят на Рождество отправиться куда-нибудь на Гавайи.  
      — А тебя не возьмут? — Леонард не мог не отметить то, что она так и не привыкла называть Майкла отцом, хотя они с Мириам были женаты уже шесть лет.  
      — Я не люблю море.  
      — А с учебой как дела?  
      — Хорошо. Слушай, пап. У меня есть разговор к тебе. Я уже обсуждала с мамой, но она не согласилась.  
      — Не согласилась на что?  
      — Давай обсудим это, когда найдем где пообедать. Не хочу разговаривать об этом прямо здесь.  
      Догадываясь о предмете разговора, Леонард не стал спорить с желанием дочери поговорить в более располагающей обстановке. Он знал себя и знал, как быстро может выходить из себя. Будет лучше, если они найдут спокойное и уединенное место. Быть может, тогда Леонард не станет заводиться и кричать на родную дочь, а обстоятельно объяснит ей все опасности предстоящего выбора.  
      К моменту, когда они вышли из метро, погода испортилась окончательно, и заморосил дождь. В такой обстановке долго выбирать место для обеда не пришлось: Леонард зашел в первое попавшееся на их пути кафе, недовольно передергивая плечами. Ему определенно нужно было что-то делать с выбором гардероба для отпуска, не подходившего для осеннего Сан-Франциско. Зато Джоанне, кажется, такая погода только нравилась: девушка специально выбрала место у панорамного окна и с довольной улыбкой несколько минут разглядывала грозовые тучи на небе. Леонард не разделял ее радости, и все это время ему пришлось читать меню. И лишь когда на столе появился заказанный обед, они смогли начать разговор.  
      — Что именно не одобрила мать? — Леонарду не терпелось обсудить с дочерью волновавшую его тему, но она то и дело отвлекалась. — Джоанна?  
      — Ух ты! Эти вафли совсем как те, что ты готовил мне на завтрак перед школой, когда приходил с работы. Помнишь? — Девушка пододвинула свою тарелку к Леонарду, но тот покачал головой, отказываясь пробовать вафли. — Мама ругалась, если ты добавлял к ним малиновый сироп.  
      — Не уходи от темы.  
      — Мы столько не виделись. Я просто говорю о наших общих воспоминаниях. Их и так не слишком много.  
      — Ты вправе на меня сердиться: я не уделял тебе достаточно времени после развода. И теперь, пожалуй, жалею об этом. Но все-таки ты уходишь от темы. О чем именно ты хотела со мной поговорить?  
      — Почему вы с мамой расстались?  
      — Иногда люди просто не сходятся характерами.  
      — Вы прожили столько лет вместе, и у вас родилась я, как можно было не сойтись характерами.  
      — Людям свойственно меняться. И не всегда они меняются вместе.  
      — Кто из вас поменялся?  
      — Мы оба, но не так, как бы нам хотелось.  
      — Ты злишься на нее?  
      — Нет. — «Уже нет».  
      — А мама на тебя очень злилась. Даже сейчас иногда говорит об этом.  
      В Леонарде поднялась волна праведного гнева. В конце концов именно Мириам настояла на разводе, и именно она начала первой обвинять его в изменах и том, что Леонард стал уделять семье слишком мало времени. Последний год их совместной жизни выдался напряженным — тут Леонард соглашался с Мириам — работа отнимала слишком много сил, а повышение, о котором так долго говорили коллеги, все не происходило. Но Леонард ставил семью на первое место. По крайней мере, в этом он себя всегда убеждал.  
      — Джоанна, я не должен с тобой обсуждать подобное. Не сейчас. Быть может, пройдет еще лет пять или десять, и я смогу объяснить тебе то, что случилось. Но на данный момент лучше оставить эту тему.  
      — Ладно. Кстати, я собираюсь поступать в Академию Звездного Флота.  
      И хотя Леонард знал это, новость застала его врасплох. Джоанна умела увести разговор в совершенно другое русло, а после неожиданно ошарашить не относящейся к делу вещью. Возможно, в этом и состоял ее план: отвлечь отца разговорами о прошлом, а после рассказать о планах на будущее между делом. И это в какой-то степени напоминало Леонарду его самого.  
      — Повтори, пожалуйста.  
      — Я собираюсь стать кадетом Звездной Академии здесь, в Сан-Франциско. Вообще я именно для этого и приехала в город. Но решила, что ты обидишься, если я сразу скажу правду, — Джоанна виновато улыбнулась. — Прости. Я действительно хотела встретиться с тобой, но позже.  
      — Ты уверена в том, что хочешь поступать именно в это место?  
      — Конечно. Твой отец служил во Флоте, ты служишь. Я знаю, вы с мамой хотели, чтобы первым родился мальчик.  
      — Это она тебе так сказала?  
      Джоанна кивнула и продолжила:  
      — Я хочу пойти по твоим стопам, хочу изучать космос, открывать новые планеты. Я не хочу оставаться на Земле.  
      — Это серьезное решение. Академия находится ведь далеко от дома.  
      — Я знаю.  
      — Ты подумала о матери? Что она скажет, когда ты переедешь сюда? А когда закончишь Академию?  
      — Она будет только рада.  
      — Не говори так. Если бы она была рада, что ты уедешь учиться так далеко, то не звонила бы мне.  
      — Значит, это все-таки из-за нее. — Джоанна недовольно скривилась.  
      — Если бы она не сказала, что ты собираешься учиться в Звездной Академии, когда бы я узнал об этом? Ты ведь даже не думала говорить мне о своих планах.  
      — Я хотела сделать сюрприз тебе.  
      На секунду задумавшись, что бы с ним могло случиться, расскажи Джоанна об учебе в Академии, когда он будет далеко от Земли, Леонард внутренне содрогнулся.  
      — Но тебе всего пятнадцать, Джоанна. Подумай, у тебя вся жизнь впереди.  
      — Я подумала и уже давно решила: я хочу быть как ты.  
      Леонард неодобрительно покачал головой.  
      — Знаешь, дорогая, я не лучший пример для подражания.  
      — Но ты мой отец. Я думала, ты меня поддержишь!  
      — Я поддержу тебя в любом начинании, но только если это не желание поступить на службу в Звездный Флот. Космос — это болезни и опасности, скрытые в молчаливой темноте. Буквально на каждом шагу подстерегает смертельная угроза: холодная тьма, в которой таится совершенно разная хрень, — Леонард говорил с такой экспрессией, что совершенно перестал следить за речью, — которая способна тебя стереть в порошок. И, к сожалению, Флот действует именно в космосе.  
      Джоанна тихо засмеялась.  
      — Это вовсе не смешно.  
      — Но ты говоришь это с таким серьезным лицом. Ну ладно тебе, пап. Мне ведь уже не семь лет. Я взрослая и понимаю, что учеба в Академии вовсе не такая простая.  
      — Взрослая… — Леонард тяжело вздохнул.  
      Джоанна права, она была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы иметь свое мнение. Но это совершенно не значило, что она достаточно выросла для принятия таких важных решений.  
      — Хорошо, а что насчет друзей? Тебе ведь придется учиться в Сан-Франциско. Сможешь ли ты успевать видеться с ними? А когда закончится учеба? В космосе приходится тяжело без близких людей.  
      — Заведу новых друзей, когда буду учиться. — Буквально на каждую фразу отца у Джоанны находился контраргумент.  
      — Ну, а мальчики? Тебя ведь уже интересуют мальчики в таком возрасте. Наверняка даже кто-то есть, — Леонард говорил спокойно, но внутри сгорал от стыда за обсуждение столько щепетильной темы с дочерью.  
      — Разумеется, есть. Ты что же, думаешь, я какая-то греческая монашка?  
      — Что он сказал насчет твоей идеи?  
      — Вообще-то мы собираемся поступать вместе.  
      Возмущенно раздувая ноздри, Леонард изо всех сил пытался побороть заклокотавшую в нем ярость. Так вот в чем была причина! Его дочка, его маленькая Джоанна до беспамятства влюбилась в какого-то парня и просто хотела впечатлить его, следуя за пассией. Наверняка все эти идеи об Академии и космосе в голову Джоанне вбил этот прохвост, этот…  
      — А как его зовут?  
      — Зария.  
      — Зария?  
      — Именно так.  
      — А фамилия у этого паренька есть? — Леонард уже просчитывал, как быстро сможет найти этого юношу при помощи связей во Флоте, и что сделаем с ним.  
      — Есть, но я ее не запомнила. Поэтому просто Зария. Он наполовину вулканец.  
      — Вулканец?  
      — Наполовину. Мать прилетела сюда с Вулкана и осталась жить. Отец — землянин.  
      — Извини, я на секунду.  
      Стремительно поднявшись из-за стола, Леонард уверенной поступью направился к выходу и лишь в последнюю секунду резко повернул и все-таки зашел в уборную. Он был не просто взбешен услышанным настолько, что немедленно готов был забрать Джоанну из кафе, сесть с ней на ближайший самолет до Атланты и лично передать дочь в руки Мириам, чтоб та заперла ее дома и никуда не смела выпускать. Ужас поднимался в сознании Леонарда, когда он понимал, что дочь не просто выросла, а уже в том возрасте, когда случается первая любовь, кажущаяся одной единственной и на всю жизнь. Обычно такое ложное отношение к влюбленности приводит к проблемам — Леонард знал эту аксиому и не хотел допустить, чтобы с Джоанной случилось что-то плохое из-за всей этой чепухи. Позже она поменяет свое мнение, пройдет любовь, но разочарование сделанным выбором может остаться с ней навсегда. Но даже не это заставляло Леонарда с нервной поступью мерить комнату туалета шагами. Джоанна, сама того не подозревая, заставила его взглянуть на себя со стороны. Несмотря на то, что Леонард не участвовал в воспитании дочери, она выросла до неприличного похожей на отца. Это одновременно заставляло Леонарда испытывать необоснованную гордость за нее и в то же время очень пугало. И даже не возможностью повторения его же ошибок Джоанной, когда она вырастет, все-таки между ними оставалась существенная разница в поле и воспитании. Леонарда выбила из колеи их схожесть, благодаря которой он слишком четко увидел самого себя со стороны.  
      Подумать только! Миллиарды Галактик, миллионы планет, на которых возможна жизнь, но невероятным стечением обстоятельств одна вулканка когда-то выбрала для переселения Землю. И когда-то этой самой вулканке повстречался террианец, решивший, что хочет иметь от нее ребенка. И когда-то лет пятнадцать назад или около того у них родился сын — наполовину вулканец, наполовину человек, и они решили назвать его Зарией. И когда-то, уже гораздо позже, очередным самым невероятным стечением обстоятельств этот полукровка повстречался с другой земной девочкой и теперь, совершенно точно, между ними что-то было. Леонард с кислой миной смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Аналитик из него был не важный, как и философ. Но он хоть как-то сумел разложить эту ситуацию по полочкам и теперь мог подумать, что с этим делать. Жаль, он не Спок. У этого зеленокрового засранца сейчас наверняка нашлась пара-тройка до невозможного логичных идей, как повлиять на Джоанну. Леонард Споком не был, даже на одну тысячную процента, хотя, если говорить о них с технической точки зрения, то Спок был скорее наполовину Леонардом. Как и это паренек — Зария, о котором Леонард пока толком ничего не знал, но уже сумел проникнуться к нему колоссальным недоверием. Возможно, ему стоило посмотреть на ситуацию с иной стороны, не пытаясь увидеть в истории Джоанны отражение своих собственных проблем. Уже не первый раз Леонард замечал, что становится совершенно невыносим, стоит кому-то или чему-то заставить его вновь сомневаться в своем здравомыслии касательно их со Споком взаимоотношений.  
      Лишь полностью успокоившись и вернув себе самообладание, Леонард смог вновь предстать перед дочерью. У него шло на это порядка пятнадцати минут, но никакая самодисциплина не могла сдержать отеческого возмущения, когда он стал слушать рассказ Джоанны о Зарие. Как оказалось, этот мальчишка-вулканец учился в обычной школе, в одном классе с Джоанной. Никаких специальный курсов, дополнительных занятий и отдельной программы обучения. Какая трата ценный ресурсов — про себя вздохнул Леонард. Даже ему было совершенно ясно, что такая жизнь для вулканца, пусть и полукровки, сродни попытке заставить современного человека жить в каменном веке. Однако сейчас они обсуждали не проблемы жизни Зарии в человеческом обществе, а желание Джоанны поступить в Академию.  
      — Ты не можешь учиться в Академии. Я против.  
      — Я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, — Джоанна теряла терпение и отвечала отцу уже гораздо более громко: посетители кафе тои дело поворачивались к их столику и качали головой.  
      — Я твой отец.  
      — Тебя не было рядом девять лет. Ты не можешь диктовать мне, что делать. Это моя жизнь и мой выбор.  
      — Джоанна, это не твой выбор, а выбор этого вулканца — Зарии. Если бы не он, скажи, ты бы хотела поступить в Академию?  
      — Теперь ты обвиняешь во всем его? Я думала, что ты-то меня поймешь, в отличие от мамы.  
      — Дело не в понимании, а том, что после ты можешь пожалеть о выборе, который делаешь сейчас. Джоанна, учеба в Академии — не то же самое, что сходить на свидание с самым популярным парнем в школе. Это постоянные тренировки, нагруженное расписание, ни единого дня нормального отдыха и бессонные ночи. А если ты еще и захочешь выбрать Управление основной дисциплиной, то тебе придется столкнуться с Кобаяши Мару, и поверь, этот тест придумал сущий дьявол.  
      — Но ведь этот тест проходили, я знаю. Если я буду упорно учиться, то мне не страшен Кобаяши Мару.  
      — Я был там и знаю, как этот тест прошли однажды. Как и знаю, какой занозой в уязвленном самолюбии создателя теста оказался этот кадет.  
      Леонард намеренно умалчивал о том, что суть теста заключалась вовсе не в его прохождении. Да, Кирк действительно оказался тем, кто сумел пройти тест, но прошел он его не самым честным образом. Вот только Джеймсу было не пятнадцать, и он был рожден, чтобы служить в Звездном Флоте. Леонард боялся за свою дочь: какие трудности ждут ее в Академии, а какие опасности поджидают после заверения учебы? Он даже не хотел представлять этого.  
      — Я разрешаю остаться тебе на время моего отпуска в Сан-Франциско, но после ты поедешь домой и найдешь место лучше. Ты можешь поступить в любой университет страны. Если захочешь, ты можешь уехать учиться за границу, но даже думать не смей об Академии.  
      — Ты не можешь так со мной поступить! — Джоанна вскочила с места, со злобой смотря на отца. — Ни ты, ни мама совершено не хотите меня понять. Зария был прав, когда говорил, что мне не стоит слушать вас.  
      — О, так он еще и давал тебе советы, как любезно с его стороны. Может, он еще что-то сказал? Поделись, я с радостью прислушаюсь к мнению пятнадцатилетнего умника.  
      — Ему семнадцать, к твоему сведению. И да, он гораздо умнее тебя.  
      Схватив ручку чемодана, стоявшего у стола, Джоанна быстрым шагом направилась к выходу из кафе. Разговор был завершен, и она не желала более оставаться рядом с отцом, успевшим за столь короткое время обидеть не только ее саму, но и ее друга. На глазах наворачивались слезы, но Джоанна держалась с достоинством. Поджав губы, она со злобой взглянула на Леонарда, когда тот преградил ей пути.  
      — Ты никуда не пойдешь.  
      — Еще как пойду. Ты не имеешь права меня останавливать. То, что ты мой биологический отец, не дает тебе права командовать мною. Мы живем в свободном мире.  
      — Святая Америка… — Леонард прикрыл глаза ладонью, борясь с желанием наорать на Джоанну и силой уволочь обратно к столику. — Я не хочу с тобой ругаться, но если ты и дальше будешь говорить, что…  
      — Да, я поступлю в Академию. Поступлю назло тебе, а не потому что хотела, чтобы ты мною гордился.  
      — Зачем это тебе?  
      — А зачем тебе этот Флот, если ты так ненавидишь его и космос?!  
      Явно не ожидая такого вопроса, Леонард в растерянности стал шевелить губами, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
      — Ты считал, что на Земле у тебя не осталось никого дорого, вот почему ты пошел туда. — Джоанна почувствовала, как по щеке скатилась слеза, и со злобой провела ладонью, стирая ее. — Пусть мы с мамой для тебя не были любимыми и дорогими людьми, ради которых можно было остаться здесь. Я не буду такой, как ты, слышишь? Я иду в Академию ради тех, кого люблю.  
      Слова ее звучали высокопарно, даже со скидкой на ее юный возраст и бескомпромиссный характер («Где только нахваталась?» — недоумевал Леонард). Но именно эта фраза заставила МакКоя понять наконец, что он завел разговор совершенно не с той стороны. Вот только очнулся он поздновато: Джоанна быстро юркнула за его спину и выбежала на улицу, оставляя растерянного отца наедине с возмущенно качающими головой посетителями кафе. Видя их осуждение, он попытался сказать что-то в свою защиту, но понял, что лишь теряет время. Леонард выскочил на улицу в надежде уговорить Джоанну вернуться и обсудить все более спокойно, но той и след простыл. Совершенно лишенная смысла ссора, которую они оба могли бы избежать, если бы не были такими вспыльчивыми, лишь усугубила настроение Леонарда. Случайно кинутая напоследок Джоанной фраза заставила его задуматься, что он вообще делает со своей жизнью.

 

 

## 3.

      Если бы рядом с Леонардом сейчас был Джеймс, он бы несомненно стал искать хорошие стороны в произошедшем. К примеру, он бы сказал, что у МакКоя талант: впервые за девять лет разлуки он встретился с дочерью и сумел быстро испортить их отношения и поругаться с Джоанной. Такое дано не каждому. Джеймса, к счастью, рядом не было, а Леонард, увы, не обладал таким запасом оптимизма и благодушия, чтобы отнестись к ссоре с родной дочерью просто. Усугубляла ситуацию и новость о том, что Джоанна дружила с мальчиком-вулканцем. Полукровка он был или нет, не слишком заботило Леонарда, знавшего достаточно о вулканской морфологии. К тому же уже несколько лет он служил бок о бок с, кажется, самым типичным представителем своей расы. Терианское происхождение Спока Леонард никогда не брал в расчет: уж слишком коммандер был привязан к неотступному следованию законам и порядкам, которые ему привили на Вулкане. Предположить даже на секунду, что Споку не чуждо что-то человеческое, было недопустимо. Закономерно следуя выработанным привычкам и наблюдениям, Леонард заочно считал Зарию не меньшим вулканцем, чем Спок. И это в глазах МакКоя являлось серьезной проблемой. В первую очередь его собственной, как отца Джоанны, а уже потом, второстепенно, и ее личной. Разом перед глазами Леонарда представали картины, одна ужаснее другой. Что если Зария разобьет сердце его дочери? Кто будет в ответе за поступки, совершаемые этим вулканцем. Он рос на Земле и не получал должного вулканцу образования — Леонард был уверен в этом. Имея достаточно познаний в области биологии вулканцев (не без помощи Спока), Леонард так же был сведущ и в морфологии терианцев в силу собственного происхождения. Складывая воедино весь свой серьезный багаж знаний, он приходил к неутешительному и даже пугающему выводу: Джоанну нужно было срочно изолировать от Зарии. Черт с ним, с Флотом. Академия до сих пор стоит на прежнем месте, и Леонард что-нибудь придумает, даже если Джоанна поступит — в конце концов ей предстоит учиться несколько лет, прежде чем она станет (никогда!) полноправным членом Звездного Флота. А вот вероятность попасть в серьезные неприятности из-за общения с вулканцем грозила ей прямо сейчас.  
      И куда только смотрела Мириам, разрешив дочери завести дружбу с таким парнем. Леонард никогда не был ксенофилом и не имел серьезных предрассудков перед вулканцами. Особенно перед вулканцами. В некоторой степени Леонард симпатизировал этой внеземной расе. Рассудительность, приверженность порядку и логике были для них приоритетными, и Леонарду импонировало такое поведение. Вот только вместе с этим вулканцы имели излишнюю надменность в поведении и совершенно не умели, что называется, слушать свое сердце. Это, пожалуй, раздражало Леонарда в Споке больше всего.  
      Вдруг поймав себя на мысли о коммандере «Энтерпрайз», МакКой нахмурился. Сейчас его сознание должно было полностью уделить себя проблеме Джоанны вместо мыслей о Споке и причинам, по которым Леонард его недолюбливает. Но не принимать во внимание факт их общения, когда Леонард думал о Джоанне и ее дружбе с Зарией, не представлялось возможным. Он слишком хорошо был осведомлен о «вулканских штучках», как называл это Джеймс. Спок старался вести себя подобающим его статусу образом, но мог срываться — эту черту характера Леонард наблюдал не один раз. Спок воспитывался на Вулкане и был взрослым мужчиной, однако даже ему было свойственно терять самообладание. Что же должно было твориться в голове подростка в период бурной гормональной перестройки, Леонарду было даже страшно представить. Настолько страшно, что он, скрипя сердцем, обратился к архивам Звездного Флота и изучил раздел ксеноморфологии на предмет чьих-то трудов о вулканцах и их анатомии. Общее строение, сравнение с иными расами Федерации и довольно банальные статьи о уникальных для вулканцев способностях к ментальной связи и соединения разумов — за столько лет в Звездном Флоте Леонард, имея под рукой лишь одного вулканца, сумел выяснить гораздо больше. Это подтвердила даже одна диссертация, подписанная его собственным именем: «Леонард Г. МакКой, офицер Звездного Флота, глава медицинской службы экипажа ЮСС Энтерпрайз 1701». Сам Леонард даже не мог вспомнить, когда успел написать эту ненужную никому диссертацию, хотя больше его удивляло, что комиссия приняла ее на рассмотрение, и он даже защитил ее. Не веря собственной памяти, Леонард бегло ознакомился с содержимым и даже нашел пару неточностей, которые, к сожалению, не заметила комиссия. Если бы он сейчас мучился от безделья, то немедленно отправил бы прощение отозвать диссертацию и удалить из архива, чтобы отредактировать и дополнить. Но у Леонарда имелись иные заботы, которыми стоило забить голову.  
      Можно было сидеть так долго, переливая из пустого в порожнее и гадая: что же именно может ожидать Джоанну от общения с вулканцем-полукровкой. Леонард был человеком действия, потому его самого утомляли собственные домыслы и попытки прийти к какому-то умозаключению. Пора брать ситуацию в свои руки и решать проблемы последовательно. Вот только не задача: у Леонарда не оказалось номера Джоанны, чтобы позвонить дочери и поговорить с ней ещё раз. Адреса, где она остановилась, у Леонарда так же не было; а значит ему предстоял еще один неприятный (без сомнения) разговор с Мириам. Он уже простился со своими нервами окончательно еще когда согласился на радостное предложение Джеймса участвовать в пятилетней миссии. При всех своих предрассудках и страхах Леонард понимал, что просто не отпустит этого парня одного бороздить неизведанные уголки космоса. Казалось, что после таких серьезных испытаний банальный разговор с бывшей женой не вызовет у Леонарда затруднений. Вот только одна мысль о том, что ему нужно объяснять Мириам, как они с Джоанной поругались, и почему он не знает, как с ней связаться, вызывала вполне физическую головную боль. Хотя это Леонард списывал на ставшую непривычной атмосферу Земли, и теперь его мозг страдал от нехватки кислорода.  
      — Как ты мог позволить ей остаться одной в незнакомом городе?! — Разумеется, Мириам была вне себя от гнева. — На тебя хоть в чем-то можно положиться? Знаешь, не важно. Я сегодня же вылетаю в Сан-Франциско и забираю Джоанну домой. Не стоило мне просить тебя о помощи.  
      — Мириам, ради всего святого, успокойся. Не нужно никуда ездить. Я уверен, что с Джоанной все в порядке. Просто дай мне ее номер, и я свяжусь с ней.  
      — Ты понимаешь, насколько это серьезно? Леонард, ей всего пятнадцать. Ты хоть помнишь себя в пятнадцать лет?  
      — Да, это всего на год раньше того, как я пошел в медицинский колледж.  
      — Я не о том… Ладно, я дам тебе ее номер. Но если к вечеру ты не убедишь ее…  
      — Я ее отец. Позволь мне самому выбирать, как именно участвовать в жизни Джоанны.  
      — Где ты был раньше со своей отеческой заботой? — с недовольством произнесла Мириам.  
      «Следил за другим ребенком, любящим попадать в неприятности», — про себя ответил Леонард, отключая телефон. Он был плохим отцом в прошлом, этот факт он принимал. Но что мешало стать хорошим отцом для Джоанны сейчас, когда ей действительно нужен был рядом такой человек? В конце концов кому, как не ему лучше знать, чем грозит общение с вулканцем, и кому, как не Леонарду, лучше всех удастся объяснить это дочери. Так думал он сам, а вот Джоанна имела, как оказалось, иное мнение по этому поводу.  
      — Ты не знаешь Зарию так, как знаю его я, — ответила она, когда Леонард, убеждая дочь в собственной компетентности, предложил ей снова встретиться, но уже с этим мальчишкой-полукровкой.  
      «Полукровка» — это слово коробило и самого Леонарда, он старался думать о Зарие в более позитивном ключе, но, то и дело, в мыслях называл этого парня именно так. Как хорошо, что мысли пока никто не научился слушать. Не считая телепатических возможностей некоторых рас, которые доводилось встретить Леонарду за время службы во Флоте. И все-таки ему было немного совестно за такое безликое и немного грубое слово, потому Леонард внимательно следил за тем, что говорил, чтобы не вызвать новой вспышки гнева Джоанны. Злиться она умела прямо как ее отец — уж эту схожесть Леонард отрицать не мог. И потому был уверен, что Джоанна будет обижаться на него не долго: он хоть и был человеком резким и за словом в карман не лез, умел быстро остывать и прощать.  
      — Мы будем в Академии. В девять. Если хочешь, — Джоанна сделала паузу, словно все еще сомневаясь, стоит ли знакомить отца со своим другом. — Ты можешь прийти.  
      — Я буду там, — подтвердил Леонард, сверяясь со временем. Сейчас было без четверти девять — он успеет в Академию, если оставит попытки воевать с злополучным тостером (Леонард сам не мог объяснить, почему так хотел разобраться с этой допотопной техникой) и немедленно выйдет из квартиры.

      Зария, как и большинство мальчишек в этом возрасте, был долговязым, несуразным, но с уже намечавшимися изменениями в комплекции: юноша, но еще далеко не мужчина. Леонард задумался, когда издалека заметил Джоанну, идущую под руку с Зарией: каким был он сам в этом возрасте? Человеку свойственно не замечать собственных изменений, он всегда чувствует себя на один и тот же возраст и внешность. Леонард уже давно подмечал морщины вокруг глаз и рта, когда брился в начале смены перед зеркалом и понимал, что его метаболизм уже не тот, что прежде, но, вспоминая себя на лет пять моложе, он не мог сказать: так ли он отличался от себя прежнего — десять лет назад, пятнадцать, двадцать. Был ли он угловатым подростком, выросшим слишком рано и не знающим, что делать со всей этой своей высотой роста и широкими, костлявыми плечами, или же развивался согласно своей наследственности? Леонард не помнил. Но даже не это интересовало его сейчас, когда он смотрел на остроухого подростка с такими типичными для вулканца чертами лица. В нем проснулся живой интерес к тому, каким был в возрасте Зарии Спок. Никто и никогда не обсуждал с коммандером его юношества или даже детства. Разве что Джеймс за закрытыми дверями. Но Кирк умел молчать там, где это было необходимо. И потому Леонард не мог не сравнивать Зарию со Споком, пытаясь хоть немного угадать в этом подростке что-то от Спока. Но они были так же похожи, как сам Леонард и фермер с ранчо где-нибудь на отшибе Джорджии. У Спока всегда было сосредоточенное лицо и чуть сведенные к переносице брови, он был бледным и осанистым. Зария же имел типичный южный загар, подвижную (даже слишком) мимику и светлые, выжженные солнцем жесткие волосы. Полная противоположность Споку. И Леонард пока был не уверен, радуется ли этому.  
      — Вы — Леонард МакКой, — Зария заговорил первым, тут же протягивая свою ладонь. — Джоанна рассказывала о Вас, но я и до этого знал, кто Вы.  
      Вулканец моментально преобразился, когда его внимание перестало быть уделено исключительно подруге. С лица исчезли живые эмоции, он стал спокоен и говорил ровным уже «сломавшимся» голосом. Такое моментальное преображение заставило Леонарда растеряться, и он оставил без внимания протянутую для рукопожатия руку.  
      — Ты хотел, чтобы мы встретились все вместе, — Джоанна уже давно отпустила локоть Зарии, но продолжала стоять близко к нему. — Пап?  
      — Если Вы беспокоитесь, не стану ли я лезть не в свое дело, то хочу сказать, что это просто знак уважения. — Зария не опускал руку, все еще надеясь на взаимность со стороны Леонарда.  
      — Мне известно о том, что вулканцы способны контролировать свою телепатию и не все их прикосновения могут расцениваться как вторжение в личную жизнь.  
      МакКой чувствовал себя настоящим идиотом, оправдываясь перед мальчишкой, которого даже не было в планах, когда он уже вовсю занимался медицинской практикой. Но что-то в Зарии заставляло его настораживаться и подыскивать слова, чтобы выразить свои мысли.  
      — Вы служите на «Энтерпрайз». Вместе с коммандером Споком. Я знаю.  
      — А ты хорошо подготовился ко встрече.  
      — Ваш экипаж своего рода легенда, а на капитана Кирка хотят ровняться большинство кадетов, поступающих на отделение Управления.  
      — Вот уж не лучший пример, — хмыкнул Леонард.  
      — Вам виднее. Вы ведь знакомы уже много лет и видитесь с капитаном Кирком каждый день.  
      — Сейчас, слава богу, нет. Но не будем об этом. Я хотел поговорить с Джоанной, но и с тобой тоже.  
      — Вы считаете, что моя влияние сказывается пагубно на ней. — Лицо Зарии перестало вовсе выражать какие-либо эмоции, и если бы Леонард не видел каждый день в течение нескольких лет Спока, на него это, несомненно, произвело устрашающее впечатление.  
      — Я лишь беспокоюсь о том, что Джоанна может позже пожалеть о своем выборе. Вы еще совсем дети, а учеба в Академии — серьезный шаг. Отсюда только одна дорога, — Леонард поднял взгляд наверх. — И я не уверен, что хочу поседеть раньше времени, зная, что Джоанне грозит такая опасность.  
      — Вам не хуже меня известно, что время относительно и в космосе оно подчиняется иным законам. Вы можете сохранить молодость гораздо дольше, чем если будете оставаться на Земле.  
      — Это была метафора.  
      — О, — Зария растерянно моргнул. — Теперь я понимаю поговорку о яблоках и яблонях.  
      — Слушайте, может мне вас вдвоем оставить одних? Вы неплохо общаетесь. — В голосе Джоанны явно угадывались нотки ревности, хотя внешне она никак не показывала своего раздражения.  
      — Я считаю правильным говорить с твоим отцом открыто. Честность — ключ к пониманию. Извини, если обидел тебя.  
      Ладонь Зарии скользнула по запястью девушки, и она вдруг улыбнулась, словно услышала что-то приятное. Леонард знал, что это значит, и едва удержался от того, чтобы не врезать распускающему свои вулканские руки парнишке. Подумать только! Этот парень не стеснялся при всех так откровенно проявлять свои чувства и вступать в короткую телепатическую связь с его дочерью. И это притом, что Леонард стоял всего в полуметре от них и прекрасно видел выражение их лиц, когда на насколько мгновения Зария установил с Джоанной связь.  
      — Если Вы хотите, мы можем поговорить отдельно, без Джоанны, — Зария вновь обратил внимание на ее отца.  
      — Черт побери, парень, если ты думаешь, что я не замечаю того, что ты делаешь с ней, то ты серьезно ошибаешься. Тебе лучше придержать коней, пока ей не исполнится хотя бы восемнадцать лет. И то я очень сомневаюсь в том, что позволю тебе приблизиться к Джоанне даже на десяток метров после такого.  
      — Это обычное проявление дружеской симпатии, мистер МакКой. Я не причиню вред Джоанне. В случае полной телепатической связи имеется риск для сознания представителя другой расы, но мы соблюдаем все правила безопасности.  
      — Прости, что? — Подавшись вперед, Леонард схватил Зарию за воротник пальто и подтянул к себе. — Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал.  
      — Мы соблюдаем…  
      — Ты прикидываешься? Мелдинг — это не то же самое, что облапать своими руками другого человека и на несколько секунд установить телепатическую связь. Это вторжение в личное. Не просто в личное, а в самое сокровенное, — Леонард перешел на угрожающее шипение, все ближе наклоняясь к Зарие. — Ты возомнил себя, должно быть, самим Иозефом Хамахером*, если думаешь, что такое тебе легко сойдет с рук.  
      — Я знаю, что это опасно.  
      — Это чертовски опасно.  
      — Папа, отпусти его, пожалуйста, — Джоанна предусмотрительно держалась в стороне, но видя, что ситуация лишь становится все более серьезной, решила вмешаться. — Отпусти Зарию.  
      Злоба моментально сошла на нет, когда Леонард почувствовал, как ткань ворота затрещала под напором его рук. Разжав пальцы, он позволил Зарие отступить назад. Парень выглядел ошарашено, да и сам Леонард не ожидал от себя проявления подобной грубости. Подумать только, он был готов придушить этого парня прямо здесь. Даже если повод был серьезным, проявление подобной агрессии неприемлемо.  
      — Мы едем домой, — Леонард чуть дрожащей рукой взял Джоанну за локоть и повел к выходу. — Ты больше не останешься рядом с этим парнем.  
      — Ты не можешь так поступить! — Девушка попыталась сопротивляться, но перевес в силе был очевиден.  
      Под недоумевающие взгляды толпы Леонард был вынужден вести упирающуюся дочь, успевшую обронить и достаточно громко пару бранных слов. Это могло показаться возмутительным, если бы мысли МакКоя сейчас не были занятии другой проблемой. Зария больше никогда не приблизится к его дочери ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел. И если надо, Леонард лично проследит за этим, даже если ему придется уйти из Звездного Флота.

 

___________

Иозеф Хамахер - герой романа Э.М. Ремарка "На Западном фронте без перемен".

 


	2. Chapter 2

## 4.

      Не так легко переносить истерики подростка, как думалось Леонарду, когда он решил забрать вещи Джоанны из квартиры подруги и перевезти к себе. Всем своим видом показывая отцу, что она недовольно его решением, Джоанна до последнего пыталась отвоевать возможность самостоятельно выбирать: где и с кем она будет жить в Сан-Франциско. Но когда дверь съемной квартиры Леонарда открылась, девушка поняла — отца переубедить невозможно. Тогда наступила очередь молчаливого сопротивления. После громких пререканий эта тишина показалась Леонарду подарком небес. Вот только это стало коротким затишьем перед бурей, потому что вести немую войну Джоанне не хватило терпения.  
      — Зария ни в чем не виноват! Почему ты так с ним поступил?  
      — Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Я бы понял, если бы ты бегала на свидания в свои пятнадцать лет, но это… Ты явно плохо разбираешься в том, с кем следует водить дружбу.  
      — Так просвети меня, пап.  
      — Сколько раз он использовал на тебе телепатию?  
      — Это так важно?  
      — Да, это важно. Как часто он использовал мелдинг?  
      — Это было всего пару раз. Почему ты так взъелся на Зарию, после того, как он рассказал об этом?  
      — Позволь мне объяснить некоторые особенности вулканской культуры, — Леонард с напряжением свел пальцы в замок. — Телепатия — неотъемлемая часть их натуры. Не у всех она есть, но у большинства, в той или иной степени. Это не только чтение мыслей, но и вторжение в разум. Когда между вулканцами или вулканцем и представителем иной расы устанавливается ментальная связь, понятие личного перестает существовать: ты не можешь скрыть свои мысли, чувства, эмоции — все, что ты знаешь или когда-либо испытывал, становится достоянием вулканского разума и наоборот. Кроме этической стороны вопроса, которая очень сомнительна, существует реальная угроза здоровью вступающих в телепатическую связь. Это серьезно может навредить.  
      — Я доверяю Зарие.  
      — Дело не в доверии. И не в опыте.  
      Леонард помнил, как ему пришлось несколько дней вытаскивать Спока из ментальной комы, в которую разум вулканца вогнал себя сам. Без сомнения, Спок знал, на какой риск шел, когда попытался вытащить из разума полуживого бетазоида нужную им информацию. Иного выхода из ситуации, сложившейся в тот момент, у них не было: единственным, кто мог рассказать о нападении на исследовательский корабль, был лейтенант-механик, но попал он на «Энтерпрайз» слишком поздно. Леонард мог бы вылечить его, поставить на ноги, привести в чувства и узнать все от него самого, но поджимало время: «Энтерпрайз» оказался на границе Федерации и в любой момент можно было ожидать нападения клингонцев. Именно их Кирк подозревал в нападении на исследовательское судно Звездного Флота, и ему нужны были подробности случившегося. Не видя иных альтернатив, Спок логично заключил, что может воспользоваться мелдингом и вытащить из разума бетазоида те крохи информации, которые могли бы им помочь. И да, Спок предупредил капитана и главу медслужбы о возможных последствиях, как для бетазоида, который мог не выжить после сеанса, так и для себя. Спорить с коммандером оказалось бесполезно, потому Леонард потребовал, чтобы ему разрешили присутствовать при слиянии разумов. Даже Джеймсу пришлось покинуть каюту и мучиться от неведения в течение получаса. Оно и к лучшему: Леонард точно был уверен, что капитан после увиденного больше никогда бы не позволил Споку совершать подобное. И Джеймс действительно говорил об этом в течение последующих дней, когда они с Леонардом буквально дежурили в палате, боясь, что Спок так и не очнется. Но, разумеется, зеленокровый засранец (Леонард наградил его тогда еще более крепким эпитетом) очнулся и даже не чувствовал вины за случившееся. А что случилось с бетазоидом? Он умер. И виноват был в этом не Спок, Леонард констатировал смерть еще в процессе слияния разумов. Быть может, поэтому все пошло совершенно не так, как того ожидал коммандер: разделить разумы и вернуться в нормальное состояние, когда «партнер» уже мертв, не просто.  
      — Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. И еще я не хочу, чтобы Зария лез тебе в голову, даже с твоего разрешения. Поэтому ты больше не будешь общаться с ним.  
      — Ты совершенно не желаешь меня слушать. Это моя жизнь и до вчерашнего дня ты практически в ней не участвовал. Зария мой друг, и, пожалуй, он самый близкий мне человек во всей вселенной. Он был рядом со мной, когда я нуждалась в этом больше всего.  
      Джоанна хотела рассказать отцу, как Зария помог ей однажды справиться с обидой на одноклассников, задиравших ее в средней школе. Она хотела, чтобы Леонард знал, что Зария как никто другой понимал ее и поддерживал в трудных ситуациях, и что мелдинг, каким бы опасным не считали его другие, однажды стал единственным способом для них двоих прийти к равновесию и спокойствию. Но Джоанна понимала, что на любое ее слово у отца найдется контраргумент: ты слишком маленькая, ты романтизируешь, идеализируешь и самый главный аргумент любого взрослого человека — поймешь, когда вырастешь. Однажды она уже столкнулась с непониманием со стороны матери, и лелеяла надежду, что хотя бы отец сможет услышать ее. Вот только Леонард не желал слышать ее абсолютно, вбив себе в голову какие-то странные идеи о том, что Зария может навредить ей. И Джоанне становилось обидно. Не за себя, за друга.  
      — Зария — единственный, кто меня понимает, а я его. И я ни за что не откажусь от него. — Слезы злости душили, и Джоанна говорила с надрывом.  
      — Я бы мог закрыть глаза на твою дружбу с вулканцем, если бы был уверен, что между вами будут только дружеские отношения.  
      — Ты думаешь, что Зария может ко мне… — Джоанна не закончила фразу, с возмущением раскрывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. — Знаешь, у меня есть свои принципы.  
      Леонард охотно верил в это, в конце концов Мириам хоть и оказалась плохой женой, плохой матерью никогда не была. Но одними принципами здесь дело ограничиться не могло. Он не мог переступить через себя и говорить с дочерью откровенно на такую щекотливую тему, а это рождало между ними непонимание. Разговор зашел в тупик, и Леонард сдался. Он просто не мог донести до Джоанны свою мысль. За сегодняшний день они достаточно измотали друг другу нервы, и оба пришли к выводу, что лучшим решением будет закончить разговор сейчас. Джоанна даже не стала возражать против того, что останется жить в съемной квартире отца: близилась ночь, Сан-Францисо был ей не знаком, да и Леонард не отпустил бы ее сейчас никуда.

      Когда Джоанна заснула в спальне, успев прорыдаться в подушку — Леонард слышал, как она громко шмыгала перед тем, как затихла окончательно — он решил связаться с Джеймсом. Кто, как не Кирк всегда был уверен в том, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Его юношеская беззаботность до сих пор поражала Леонарда, всегда боявшегося, что это однажды погубит их капитана окончательно. И именно потому МакКой был уверен — Джеймс ему поможет.  
      — Бонус? Не думал услышать тебя в такой поздний час. Как же твоя южная хваленая дисциплина: ложиться не позже десяти, вставать по утрам с зарядкой? — С привычным задором подначивал Кирк.  
      — Радуйся, что мы в увольнении, и мне не обязательно проверять твое состояние каждый день. Хотя я думаю, что пора бы этим заняться: с твоим безудержным весельем и развлечениями велика вероятность, что из отпуска ты вернешься в худшем состоянии, чем до него.  
      — Да брось, Боунс. Всего-то пару раз выпил и познакомился с несколькими девушками.  
      — Не мне говорить о том, что тебе, как капитану, стоит поумерить свой пыл.  
      — От тебя хоть где-то можно скрыться? — притворно возмутился Джеймс. — Лучше скажи, что тебя заставило позвонить? Уже успел без меня заскучать?  
      — Скорее решил обратиться к тебе по вопросу, в котором ты наиболее компетентен.  
      — Ого, у тебя появился кто-то на примете? Или мы говорим о уже знакомом нам двоим, эм, получеловеке?  
      — Что?  
      — Что? — Голос Джеймса стал звучать глуше, но Леонард четко услышал, как тот обратился к матери.  
      — Ты дома? — Не то, чтобы приезд Кирка в Айову удивлял, однако Леонард ожидал, что о родном доме тот вспомнит не раньше третьей недели отпуска, желая по полной оторваться в клубах Сан-Франциско.  
      — С чего ты взял?.. Так о ком речь?  
      — Помнишь, я говорил о Джоанне.  
      — Вы встретились?  
      — Да, она сейчас у меня дома. И если быть честным, я, кажется, разучился общаться с женщинами.  
      — Не уверен, что ты обратился по адресу, я как-то больше привык их уговаривать, а не отговаривать. Вот если бы ты попросил рассказать Джоанне в подробностях, как круто служить во Флоте — я бы был уже у тебя.  
      — Если бы все было так просто. Теперь ее желание поступить в Академию не самая моя большая проблема. У нее есть друг, с которым они вместе решили учиться.  
      — Это же хорошо. Разве нет? Я имею в виду, друзья — это всегда замечательно.  
      — Дело не в том, что у нее есть друг, а в том, кто он такой. — Леонард опасливо покосился на дверь спальни. — Этот парень наполовину вулканец.  
      — А я уже начал думать, что Спок такой один во вселенной. Как его занесло на Землю? Разве посол Спок не нашел Новый Вулкан?  
      — Он родился здесь, на Земле. Мать — вулканка, она хотела учиться в Академии именно здесь, в Сан-Франциско, тут и познакомилась с будущим мужем. Как их потом занесло в Джордию, и почему парня не отправили на малую родину — не знаю. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы Джо имела что-то общее с этим парнем.  
      — Никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя могут быть предрассудки перед вулканцами. Особенно у тебя.  
      — Это не предрассудки, Джим. Зария устраивает моей дочери регулярные сеансы телепатии.  
      — Это звучит… Серьезно? — Джеймс не понимал излишнего беспокойства Леонарда о дружбе дочери с вулканцем.  
      — Черт, Джим, и ты туда же! Он же лезет ей в голову.  
      — Он не делает это без ведома Джоанны, верно? Так что расслабься и позволь своей дочери самой выбирать. Ты слишком серьезно воспринимаешь эту проблему. Они же еще дети, пусть развлекаются.  
      — Слушаю тебя, и мне кажется, что я один еще не выжил из ума.  
      — Может, ты просто не по адресу обратился? Если тебе нужен тот, кто будет руководствоваться логикой — позвони Споку. Вы найдете общий язык. К тому же он — вулканец. Уверен, он подберет нужные слова, чтобы успокоить тебя по поводу этого парня.  
      — Ну точно выжил из ума… — пробормотал Леонард, садясь на диван. — Джим, я не хочу обсуждать свои семейные проблемы с кем-то из экипажа, я тебе-то рассказал, потому что знаю: трепаться ты никому не станешь о таком.  
      — Спок тоже. Когда он последний раз о ком-нибудь сплетничал, припоминаешь? Вот и я не помню, чтобы он любил обсуждать чужие проблемы, особенно, если его об этом просят. Боунс, ты же сам понимаешь, что тебе надо поговорить со Споком.  
      — Ты знаешь мое мнение о нем. Я уважаю Спока — он специалист своего дела. Но обращаться к нему за помощью, как просит кондитера подковать лошадь.  
      — Ты сравнил свою дочь с лошадью?  
      — Я не сравнивал свою дочь с лошадью, не придирайся к словам, Джим.  
      — Знаешь, мне пора. Девочки уже заждались, — Джеймс заговорил неожиданно громко, хотя Леонард все равно расслышал голос его матери, зовущей сына к ужину. — Позвони Споку, дружище. Не ломайся, ты же не монашка.  
      — Разумеется, я не… Джим? Черт. — Кирк даже не дал ему возможности сказать что-то еще, прервав связь.  
      Леонард даже не думал слушать наставления Джеймса. Даже если бы это был приказ капитана, он и под страхом смертной казни не стал связываться со Споком. Во-первых, проблемы с дочерью ни в коем разе не касались их коммандера. А во-вторых, у Спока были свои заботы и проблемы, которыми он точно так же не хотел бы делиться с другими. Больше всего Леонарду не хотелось быть обязанным Споку чем-то кроме рабочих отношений: им и без того всегда было сложно общаться. Коммандер обвинял главного медика в излишней эмоциональности, а МакКой считал его слишком логичным. Настолько, что порой Спок действовал абсолютно нелогично на личный взгляд Леонарда. Эта идея Джеймса так и осталась бы бесполезным советом, но к полуночи Леонард передумав все варианты все больше стал склоняться к тому, что здравый смысл в словах Кирка все-таки был. Если ему не удается убедить дочь отказаться от Академии и перестать общаться с Зарией, то, может быть, надо искать решение с другой стороны? Спок как никто другой любил убеждать остальных, что эмоции и чувства для вулканца — ненужная роскошь, только растлевающая их. Возможно, он сможет убедить Зарию, что от общения с терианкой он не получит ничего хорошего и будет лучше сосредоточиться на своей будущей карьере вместо дружбы с Джоанной.

      Связи с экипажем вне службы казались Споку странными. Он не был против, просто считал нелогичным проводить время с теми, кто видит его каждый день на борту корабля. Исключение составлял разве что Кирк. Капитана Спок уважал и считал правильным поддерживать с ним дружеские отношения вне «Энтерпрайз». Да и не выходило иначе: Джеймс был вездесущ и мог добраться до Спока даже на другом конце Галактики, имея на вооружении лишь свою непробиваемую упертость и желание поговорить с коммандером. Спок не испытывал по этому поводу каких-то особенных эмоций, как он говорил сам. Это лишь привычка — Джеймс всегда был рядом. Но даже капитан Кирк знал, в какие моменты Спока лучше не беспокоить. Поэтому, получив ходящий вызов на свой коммуникатор, он пришел в некоторое замешательство. Командование Флота знало, что он собирается посетить Новый Вулкан. Его визит носил характер дипмиссии — вырывать Спока из увольнения, если дело не важное и срочное, никто бы не стал. Кирк сказал, что собирается провести этот месяц исключительно в свое удовольствие, но логичнее всего было заключить, что вызывает коммандера именно он. Когда же Спок услышал голос бортового врача «Энтерпрайз», он испытал нечто сродни замешательству. Весьма занимательно, что доктора МакКоя он даже не рассматривал как возможного виновника его беспокойства.  
      Если бы Спок уже не провел на Новом Вулкане несколько дней, скорее всего он даже испытал бы какие-то приятные эмоции по этому поводу. Что-то вроде радости или, как называла подобное Ухура, трепета. Обычно именно эта эмоция неуверенно отодвигала вуаль бесстрастности в Споке, когда он видел Нийоту после долгой разлуки еще в то время, когда они были вместе. Он и сейчас сохранил к ней чувство любви, однако не продиктованное романтической привязанностью или влечением. Ухура для Спока стала другом. Как Кирк. Говоря же о докторе МакКое, Спок не мог подобрать точного описания их взаимоотношениям. Ни он сам, ни Леонард друг друга друзьями никогда не называли. Уважение и благодарность — обычно именно этими двумя словами ограничивался Спок, когда Джеймс спрашивал, каково отношение коммандера к их главе медицинской службы. То, что он испытывал кроме прочего и другие эмоции, но не говорил о них, ложью не считалось. Коммандер логично полагал, что неспособность выразить точно свое мнение не рассматривается как ложь.  
      Регулярное общение с людьми в некоторой степени смягчило характер Спока, как говорил Джеймс. Его наблюдение было верным: Спок знал, что длительное нахождение вулканцев рядом с представителями более эмоциональных рас (в особенности людей) заставляет их самих проявлять больше чувств. С этим ничего нельзя было сделать, что огорчало Спока, стремившегося к абсолютному самоконтролю. То, что капитан считал такие изменения определенным плюсом, вовсе не облегчало жизнь Споку. И потому возвращение на планету, которую теперь вулканцы учились считать своей родиной, стало своеобразным спасением для него. Спока утомляли собственные нелогичные эмоции и проявление неуместных симпатий. Даже Джеймс иногда тихо спрашивал у него, все ли в порядке. Спок ограничивался короткими и убедительными заявлениями, что даже вулканцу свойственно утомляться и допускать ошибки в привычных действиях. Обычно в такие моменты Спок старался уделить время медитациям и уединению. И ни в коем случае он не встречался в эти дни с доктором МакКоем.  
      Практически весь день Спок провел в цитадели, общаясь с Советом. Еще час был уделен личному общению с отцом. Сарек выказывал все то же беспокойство, что и прежде: уверен ли его сын в сделанном много лет назад выборе служить на благо Федерации. К моменту, когда небо потемнело и явило Споку безлунную ночь, он закончил со всеми личными делами и был готов к отдыху. И именно в тот самый момент, когда медитация была завершена, а разум вулканца освободился от волнений, с ним связался МакКой. По его неуверенному тону Спок логично заключил, что бортовой медик до последнего момента не планировал этой беседы. Значит, обстоятельства, вынудившие его связаться со Споком, были серьезными.  
      — Возможно, мне следовало как-то предупредить тебя. Не знаю… Попросить аудиенции, прежде чем связываться. — Доктор МакКой говорил торопливо, пытаясь скрыть свое волнение, и это лишь больше укоренило в Споке мысль о том, что предмет разговора был серьезным. — В любом случае, раз уж позвонил, хотел убедиться, как у тебя дела со здоровьем.  
      — Вам не хуже меня известно о профессионализме врачей, находящихся на Новом Вулкане, а так же то, что я вулканец и, находясь вне Вашей компетенции в данное время, могу без опаски обратиться к этим специалистам. Беря во внимание этот факт и то, что Вы никогда прежде не интересовались моим состоянием без видимых на то причин, смею предположить: Ваше беспокойство, так называемый предлог.  
      — Удивительно, как быстро ты заставил меня пожалеть об идее поговорить с тобой. Я надеялся продержаться больше пары минут.  
      — Наш разговор длится уже три минуты и сорок три секунды, так что Ваши надежды оправдались, доктор.  
      — Ради всего святого, Спок, не становись еще более невыносимым. — Голос Леонарда перебил звук захлопнувшейся двери. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить, и да, ты прав: не о твоем здоровье. Дело в том, что моя дочь хочет поступить в Академию Звездного Флота, здесь — в Сан-Франциско.  
      — Логично заключаю, что Вы против. — Споку несложно было понять это, учитывая тон доктора.  
      — Верно. Но с этим я способен разобраться самостоятельно.  
      — Тогда не совсем понимаю. Если Вы хотели бы поговорить с кем-то об этом, чтобы взглянуть на проблему со стороны и принять наиболее верное решение, Вам стоило обратиться к кому-то другому. К Джиму, например.  
      — Что бы я делал без твоей проницательности…  
      — Сарказм неуместен.  
      Молчание со стороны Леонарда заставило сомневаться: а было ли уместно замечание самого Спока.  
      — У Джоанны есть друг — парень-полувулканец. Он на два года старше и тоже поступает в Академию. Я считаю, что ее выбор продиктован желанием быть рядом с этим парнем. Я не хочу, чтобы она жалела о сделанном выборе.  
      — Вы не хотите, чтоб она поступила в Академию. Так сказать будет честнее.  
      — Строго говоря, теперь я в этом не так уверен. Сейчас важнее то, что она общается с этим парнем. Спок, меня беспокоит, что этот парень не стесняясь, вступает в телепатическую связь с моей дочерью. Не мне объяснять тебе о том, какие минусы у вулканской телепатии.  
      — В зависимости от глубины проникновения в сознание…  
      — Спок, я говорю о мелдниге, а не только кратковременной связи. Он при мне успел ее облапать и даже не постеснялся.  
      — Ваше возмущение звучит оскорбительно. Вы не доверяете самодисциплине вулканцев?  
      — Самодисциплине? — Леонард громко усмехнулся, и по эху Спок понял, что тот находится в коридоре; скорее всего доктор МакКой не стал оставаться в кампусах Академии: он не жаловал местную дисциплину, а исходя из возникшей с дочерью проблемы, не стал уезжать за пределы Сан-Франциско. Апеллируя логикой, Спок пришел к заключению, что Леонард живет в достаточно маленькой съемной квартире и вынужден был выйти на лестничную площадку. Пока коммандер «Энтерпрайз» думал об этом, доктор МакКой продолжал свою гневную тираду.  
      — С моей дочерью общается потенциальный сексуальный маньяк, Спок! Его мать не удосужилась даже объяснить сыну, что такое пон фарр.  
      — Боюсь, мне придется выступить в защиту мальчика, доктор. Незнание о тонкостях репродуктивных способностей своей расы никак не влияет на половое влечение. К тому же этот мальчик, как и я — на половину терианец. Могу предположить, что мне знакомы проблемы подросткового периода, с которыми он столкнулся.  
      — Я врач, Спок. Кому ты все это объясняешь?  
      — Тогда не нахожу видимых причин для Вашего беспокойства за дочь.  
      — Зато я вижу. И очень хорошо. Одну такую маленькую остроухую проблему.  
      — Вы ведь не обо мне, доктор? Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию и принимая во внимание, что подобный эпитет Вы употребляли и ко мне, полагаю, что Вы считаете это мальчика проблемой.  
      — Именно! Я словно с жирафом через почтового голубя общаюсь. Спок, я хочу, чтобы ты прилетел на Землю и поговорил с этим парнем.  
      — На Новом Вулкана моя помощь нужнее. Я вынужден отказать Вам.  
      — Да у Вас там куча старейшин или как их там. За пять лет миссии они без тебя как-то управлялись. Потерпят ещё пару дней. Спок, не хочу это признавать, но Джим был чертовски прав.  
      — Что Вы имеете в виду?  
      — Ты мне ну… Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
      — Вам следует обратиться к его родителям. Для молодого вулканца непослушание — серьезный проступок.  
      — Он на Земле, Спок. Наполовину терианец — сам напоминал мне только что — и, боюсь, воспитывали его по нашим традициям.  
      — Если я заблуждаюсь, поправьте, но мне известно, что в достаточной мере культура воспитания детей у наших рас схожа. Терианские родители должны иметь авторитет у своего ребенка.  
      — Должны, — усмехнулся МакКой. — Вот только подростки — это особый вид. Никакой родительский авторитет не повлияет на пацана в семнадцать, если он бараном уперся в то, что хочет в Звездный Флот.  
      — Стоит ли мне говорить, что возраст не является определяющим фактором для того, чтобы говорить о поспешности желания поступить в Академию? Вам хорошо известны примеры, когда юный возраст не становился помехой для выбора будущей профессии. Вы и сам, доктор, являетесь хорошим примером.  
      — Вот только не пытайся задобрить меня своими сомнительными комплиментами, Спок. Я лесть за версту чую.  
      — Это ведь фразеологизм? — Спок на мгновение смутился, уже подсчитывая в голове расстояние между Землей и Новым Вулканом.  
      — А сам-то как думаешь?  
      — Склоняюсь к положительному ответу.  
      — Не понимаю, как Джим тебя терпит.  
      Очевидная попытка уязвить его самолюбие оказалась проигнорирована. Спок прекрасно знал, что доктор МакКой, находясь в излишне возбужденном состоянии может выражать свое мнение крайне своеобразно. Даже очередное упоминание о цвете крови вулканцев не вызвало у Спока никаких чувств. Лишь кратковременное сожаление, что он действительно не может помочь обратившемуся за помощью доктору. Едва ли не впервые МакКой первым попросил его о помощи сам. Даже для Спока, стремившегося к полному душевному равновесию, подобное проявление доверия имело особую ценность. Они с МакКоем были знаком уже много лет, но доктор до сих пор казался Споку слишком незнакомым, непонятным и нелогичным. Возможно, это являлось причиной того, что вулканца порой неосознанно тянуло к нему. Леонард МакКой был для Спока словно неразгаданная тайна, которую он так пытался постичь. И уже давно он пришел к выводу, что не достигнет желаемого равновесия, пока не сможет познать эту тайну.

 

 

## 5.

      Представать перед дочерью в пьяном виде Леонард не хотел, потому восстанавливать душевное равновесие отправился в ближайший бар. Он не собирался напиваться: пропустить пару стаканчиков и вернуться домой. Джоанна даже не успеет заметить, что отца не было пару часов. Леонард пришел в бар не напиваться, просто успокоить нервы, которые ему сегодня потрепали и не раз. Будто все эти несчастья специально поджидали за углом, чтобы навалиться разом и придавить его к земле. Конечно, это не могло причинить серьезный вред самообладанию Леонарда, но заметно подпортило его настроение. А он-то наивно надеялся провести этот месяц тихо, без лишних людей, отдыхая от рабочей суеты и не думая ежечасно, что кому-то рядом срочно необходима его помощь. Сокрушаясь над неудачным началом увольнения, Леонард неторопливо цедил виски. На вкус он казался тем еще пойлом — МакКой был уверен, что бармен разбавляет алкоголь, продавая из-под полы списанные остатки, но ругаться из-за этого не хотелось. Жаль, что он не захватил с корабля подарок Скотти: настоящий шотландский виски, восемнадцатилетней выдержки. Монтгомери говорил, что сварили этот виски как раз в день его поступления в Академию. Вот это был настоящий виски, с большой буквы «В». А от пойла в собственном стакане Леонарда перекашивало. Выбор очевиден: отправиться на поиски другого бара или давиться этим виски дальше. Ради собственного удовольствия лениться Леонард не стал. Оставив пару долларов официантке и уточнив, что это только для нее — бармен точно не заслужил своего процента — он вышел из заведения и побрел вдоль улицы. Где-то поблизости наверняка найдется еще одно открытое заведение.  
      Во время учебы в Академии они с Джеймсом любили гулять по этому району по ночам: Леонард преимущественно из-за баров, а Кирк любил цеплять здесь девиц, безошибочно угадывая по одному лишь их взгляду разбитое сердце и тоску по мужскому вниманию. Не всегда ради секса на одну ночь, просто Джеймс был из тех, кому женское внимание необходимо словно воздух. И Леонарду ничего не оставалось кроме как всегда быть рядом с Джеймсом, потому что кроме одиноких красавиц он прекрасно притягивал к себе неприятности. И помощь друга и врача ему порой была очень кстати. Леонард не любил влезать в неприятности, предпочитая придерживаться строго плана: прийти в бар исключительно, чтобы выпить. И сегодня он намеревался хотя бы раз в жизни исполнить свое желание. Ему это вполне могло удастся, ведь рядом не было Кирка, а настроение располагало к тихой ночи, вот только Леонард забыл, что кроме него в Сан-Франциско живет еще пара миллионов людей и сорвать планы может любой из них.  
      Когда из бара, к которому направлялся МакКой, вышел едва державшийся на ногах парень, врачебная интуиция уже начала нашептывать, что пора прощаться с планами на ночь. Следом из дверей появилась и спутница молодого пьянчуги, попытавшаяся придержать его, когда парень накренился вперед, рискуя упасть. Но что могла сделать одна хрупкая девушка, да к тому же наверняка такая же пьяная, против почти двухметрового шкафа, так безропотно принявшего свою судьбу, и почти ничком свалившегося на тротуар. В самый последний момент он неудачно повернулся боком: девушка успела схватить его за плечо. Леонард с тоской проводил взглядом парня, чей затылок повстречался с углом бордюра.  
Стоит ли позвонить в скорую?  
      С секунду Леонард сомневался, нужна ли его помощь этим молодым людям, но парень неожиданно для всех зрителей закатил глаза и забился в мелких конвульсиях.  
      — Боже, да откуда же ты на мою голову… — пробормотал Леонард, направившись к парочке.  
      Как любой уставший человек, не желающий лишних проблем, он, может быть, и проигнорировал эту ситуацию. Но как врач он был просто обязан прийти на помощь. Перевернув на спину и оттянув веко, чтобы убедиться в состоянии неожиданного пациента, Леонард повернулся к девушке:  
      — У него раньше были припадки?  
      — У него эпилепсия, — испуганно пробормотала та, даже не шелохнувшись.  
      — И вы пошли в бар? Серьезно, красавица, ты его убить хотела?  
      Пребывая в шоке, девушка неуверенно пожала плечами. Помощи от нее ждать явно не стоило, но Леонард все-таки обратился к ней еще раз, попросив вызвать скорую. Припадок был вызван травмой и, кто знает, возможно, у парня было сотрясение. Под рукой не было ничего, к чему так успел привыкнуть Леонард: ни гипошприца с инъекциями, ни сканера, чтобы точно убедиться в состоянии парня; действовать приходилось по старинке. Сколько у Леонарда в приемном побывало пьяниц в «трясучке» и не сосчитать — он точно знал, что нужно делать. Придерживая голову парня, чтобы тот не травмировался еще больше, он спросил, вызвали ли скорую. Вся эта ситуация слишком раздражала Леонарда, чтобы он пытался успокоить еще и перепуганную девушку, которая лишь могла кивать и повторять «да-да» через каждую его фразу. Прошло не больше трех минут, прежде чем на улице появилась машина скорой. Медик в синей робе нехотя вылез из машины, за что получит от Леонарда громкую нецензурную оценку его расторопности: сам МакКой в этот момент придерживал пальцами поддетый язык задыхавшегося эпилептика, надеясь, что ему самому не придется ехать после в больницу и делать уколы от столбняка. Ровно в тот самый момент, когда медик тихо присвистнув и уперев руки в бока, спросил, давно ли все случилось, челюсти парня начало сводить.  
      — Да кто из нас медик на службе?! — рявкнул Леонард, непроизвольно выдергивая пальцы изо рта своего незапланированного пациента.  
      — Вы ему кто?  
      — Я просто хотел провести ночь нормально, пока эта парочка не свалилась на мою голову.  
      — Это мой жених. Мы вышли из бара, и он упал.  
      Медик кивнул и наконец приступил к осмотру лежавшего на тротуаре парня. Леонард явно не желал отходить, хотя и понимал, что его помощь уже не нужна. Наконец врач констатировал эпилептический припадок на фоне алкогольной интоксикации и вместе с помощником погрузил беднягу в карету скорой помощи. Уже было выдохнув с облегчением, Леонард направился к дверям бара (надежда умирает последней), но медик окликнул его.  
      — Вам придется поехать с нами в больницу.  
      — Зачем еще?  
      — У парня травма головы, и мы рядом с баром.  
      — Вы что, думаете, мне нечем было заняться в эту ночь, как напасть на эту парочку? Спросите у девушки, я тут не причем.  
      Врач лишь развел руками и сказал, что полиция уже ждет их в приемном покое. И если в самом начале поездки Леонард думал, что хуже эта ночь уже не станет, то к ее концу на брюках и ботинках МакКоя оказалось содержимое желудка парня, неожиданно очнувшегося прямо посреди пути. Леонард был зол, слишком трезв и от него несло алкоголем и кое-чем похуже настолько сильно, что в приемном покое на него недобро косились медсестры. Ко всему прочему дежурным офицером, приехавшим в больницу, оказалась женщина. Безуспешно Леонард добивался, чтобы она выслушала его показания первыми, чтобы он смог уехать домой. Прошел еще час, прежде чем ему позволили рассказать свою версию произошедшего.  
      — Дорогуша, я — врач, а не грабитель! — возмутился Леонард, когда офицер задала уточняющий вопрос, почему он решил прийти на помощь тому парню. — Боже, как много я пропустил, пока не был на Земле, что бюрократия скатилась на такой абсурдный уровень?  
      — О, Вы служите?  
      — Да, Звездный Флот. Лейтенант-коммандер, офицер медицинской службы корабля класса Конституция — Энтерпрайз ЮСС 1701, — отчеканил Леонард без единой запинки и тут же смутился: сейчас это прозвучало так, будто он бахвальствуется своим званием. — Вы должны были знать это. Вы же проверяли мои данные, офицер.  
      — Уточнить не мешало. Что ж, лейтенант. Извините, что побеспокоила Вас своими вопросами, но нужно было убедиться наверняка.  
      — Это Ваша работа, — смягчился Леонард, когда женщина улыбнулась ему.

      Неприятное приключение завершилось лишь к рассвету. Пить с самого утра было дурным тоном, потому Леонард сразу отправился домой в надежде, что Джоанна еще спит и не заметила отсутствия отца. Однако и эти надежды разрушились, едва он отрыл дверь съемной квартиры, встретившей его запахом поджаренных тостов. Джоанна выглянуоа из кухни и с легким недоумением посмотрела на отца: по его помятому виду можно было сказать, что ночка удалась, но вот лицо Леонарда говорило об обратном.  
      — Я думала, ты ушел в магазин или Академию.  
      — Что бы мне там делать так рано?  
      — Ничего, просто я так подумала. — Джоанна поспешила ретироваться в кухню, чтобы не развивать тему Академии Звездного Флота дальше, ведь тогда отец точно узнает, что она уже успела подать заявление на вступительные экзамены.  
      — Что это за запах? Ты жарила тосты?  
      — Зачем жарить, когда есть тостер?  
      — Он же сломан. — Леонард вошел в кухню и увидел на обеденном столе тарелку с идеально прожаренными ломтями хлеба. Ни единый кусочек не оказался испорчен. — Был сломан.  
      — Я его починила.  
      — В самом деле?  
      — Майкл держит мастерскую по ремонту машин и старой техники. Ну, знаешь, это сейчас называют антиквариатом. И он меня кое-чему научил. На самом деле мне нравится возиться с техником, даже старой.  
      — Весьма интересно, — тихо пробормотал Леонард, разглядывая тостер.  
      — Пап, я знаю, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я поступала в Академию.  
      — Ох, снова этот разговор.  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что я просто скажу, что поступлю, как ты хочешь, и вернусь домой? Я хочу учиться там и буду учиться. На инженером.  
      — Куда угодно, только не на инженерное, — одно только упоминание отделения, выпускающего специалистов, вынужденных носить красную униформу, заставило Леонарда содрогнуться.  
      — Значит, «куда угодно»?  
      — Не пытайтесь манипулировать неправильно употребленными словами, юная леди. Просто я не понимаю: почему инженерное?  
      — А ты думал, что я пойду в медицинскую школу? И ты, и дедушка оба медики, но я не очень хочу лечить людей. Мне кажется, я в этом буду совершенно бестолковой.  
      — Все лучше, чем умереть первой при поломке корабля.  
      — Зария тоже говорит, что инженерное отделение не для меня. — Рот Джоанны скривился, и она недовольно передернула плечами. — Похоже, все мужчины думают, что техника — не женское занятие.  
      Хотя она говорило серьезным тоном, Леонард не удержался от улыбки. Джоанна была упорной и действительно могла добиться желаемого. В таком юном возрасте она проявляла непокорность, достойную человека с колоссальными амбициями, и Леонард не мог сказать, что это ему не нравится. Уж такая девушка себя в обиду точно не даст. Быть может, зря он беспокоился о ее выборе будущей карьеры? Джоанна каждой своей фразой доказывала, что в отличие от него самого ее желание попасть в Звездный Флот — взвешенное решение, продиктованное велением разума и сердца. Сам-то Леонард выбрал этот путь от отчаяния, не видя иных перспектив: все что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться больше рядом с тем местом, которое он когда-то называл домом. Весьма экстравагантный способ самоубийства, в последствие ставший единственным разумным вариантом жить и помогать другим. Что если Джоанна была создана для чего-то гораздо большего? Но инженерия… Леонард не мог так быстро примириться с мыслью, что его дочь не захотела продолжать их фамильную традицию, сумеет она поступить в Академию или нет.  
      Испорченные после ночной прогулки вещи Леонард предусмотрительно выстирал, а сам принял душ. Завтрак к тому времени, как он вышел из ванной, уже остыл, но это нисколько не испортило впечатления от еды, приготовленной дочерью. Это был их первый совместный завтрак за долгое время, и первый завтрак, который Леонард не готовил сам. Так приятно хотя бы на короткое мгновение окунуться в обстановку семейного уюта и идиллии — думал Леонард, слушая рассказы дочери о ее последних летних каникулах. Никакой рабочей рутины, экстренных вызовов, когда не успеваешь даже глотнуть кофе, и никаких лишних людей — только он и Джоанна. Сейчас Леонард не задумываясь, променял бы свою карьеру в Звездном Флоте на обычную жизнь здесь, на Земле. К черту этот космос с его бесконечными опасностями и смертельными угрозами. К черту всю эту работу, успевшие примелькаться (ставшие родными) лица экипажа, к черту «Энтерпрайз», Кирка, Спока… Разум споткнулся об эту мысль, и Леонард быстро потерял нить своих рассуждений, неожиданно выныривая из эйфорического состояния. Сколько раз он успел повторить за эти годы ставшую заученной фразу «Ненавижу космос». Так много, что теперь она потеряла свой изначальный смысл. Было некомфортно от мысли, что он всегда остается слишком уязвим для этого холодного бесконечного пространства. Но ненависть? Леонард уже давно не думал, что ненавидит космос. Хотя бы потому что именно космос стал причиной для знакомства со всеми теми людьми, которых Леонард называл «экипажем», а Джеймс с улыбкой поправлял «семья». И разве не космос позволил Леонарду найти что-то новое в его профессии и позволил ему сделать столько новых открытий. Поразительно, но именно это безжизненное и неприветливое пространство заставило его вновь ощутить себя живым. Где бы был сейчас Леонард без космоса? Наверное, спивался в одинокой холостяцкой квартирке где-нибудь на севере континента в захолустном городишке; вставал бы каждое утро, чтобы идти на опостылевшую работу и иногда слушал от коллег сочувственные фразы «Вы зарываете свой талант в могилу, доктор МакКой, Вам бы в столицу». Не довелось бы ему познакомиться и с Джеймсом Кирком, с чьей легкой подачи он получил свое «второе» имя — Бонус. А сам бы Джим наверняка уже давно был бы мертв, благодаря безудержной тяге к сомнительным приключениям. И не свела бы его судьба с другими членами экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Леонард дорожил каждым из них в той или иной степени, хотя мало кому говорил об этом. «И даже Споком?» — однажды спросил у него Джеймс. «И даже этим зеленокровым гоблином», — нехотя подтвердил Леонард. Кажется, именно в тот раз он впервые задумался: а что, собственно, для него на самом деле значил Спок? Про отношения капитана, коммандера и главы медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» можно было слагать легенды. Всех вместе и по отдельности. И если о «вместе» Леонард уже давно сложил определенное впечатление, то «по отдельности» для него оставалось слишком размытым понятием. Он знал, какие отношения связывают его с Джеймсом: много тем, которые они могли обсудить только друг с другом за закрытыми дверями, вдали от посторонних глаз; нерушимая уверенность друг в друге, почти слепая преданность идеалам друг друга, какими бы разными не были их взгляды на жизнь. И о том, что объединяло Джеймса и Спока, Леонард знал не меньше, потому что только слепому не была видна их сильная внутренняя связь. Но ведь и его со Споком что-то единило.  
      Раньше Леонард считал что это «что-то» — кто-то. Лишь из-за Кирка они проводили друг с другом столько времени. Не будь Джеймса, Леонард никогда бы не поверил, что у них со Споком могут появиться общие темы для разговора. Противоположности. Склонный к поэтичности в моменты откровений, Джеймс однажды очень точно описал их всех, сравнив с Солнцем и Луной. Роль главного небесного светила он, разумеется, отвел себе, и Леонард не мог не согласиться с этим, хотя и прибавил с долей скептицизма, что раздутое эго Джеймса в этот момент могло бы поспорить с размерами Солнца. Что же касалось Луны…  
      «Ни ты, ни Спок не Луна. Вы — две стороны Луны. Вы думаете, что вы оба слишком разные и постоянно пытаетесь спрятаться друг от друга за логикой и эмоциями, потому что считаете себя непохожими. Боунс, вам просто пора смириться, потому что Солнце здесь я».  
      Леонард до сих пор не мог понять: шутил ли в тот момент Джеймс. Да и это было не важно, потому что больше всего Леонарду был непонятен он сам. Когда именно Спок так надежно вошел в его жизнь и стал ее неотъемлемой частью, что они стали обратными сторонами друг друга? И все же их взаимоотношения давно вышли за рамки извечных спутников Джеймса, обзаведясь индивидуальной неповторимостью, которую можно было назвать взаимной симпатией, если бы Спок не был настолько безэмоционален, а Леонард вспыльчив. Что и говорить, он до сих пор не мог признаться самому себе, что его симпатия к Споку давно вышла за рамки дружеской. Нет, никакого романтического бреда вроде желания всегда быть рядом, касаться его и улыбаться только Споку. Леонард давно перерос эти эмоции, растратив их на Мириам, которая умело изничтожила в нем всю ту нежность, на которую мог бы быть способен МакКой. Нет. Но лишь рядом со Споком Леонард чувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно и цельно. Словно ему возвращали ту часть его души, без которой невозможно было чувствовать себя живым. Наверное, поэтому он так легко попал под влияние слов Джеймса и связался со Споком, попросив прилететь на Землю. С первого дня увольнения Леонард ощущал какое-то беспокойство, не мог найти себе место.  
      Пока ему удавалось замещать недостающую часть своей жизни волнением за дочь. Но попытки беспокоиться за Джоанну выглядели слишком отчаянно, Леонард понимал это. Ведь по сути от него лишь требовалось поговорить с дочерью, чтобы понять, чего она на самом деле хочет. Делать выбор за нее он не имел права. Чертов гоблин портил ему жизнь даже сейчас, когда находился в десятках световых лет от Леонарда.  
      — Ты не слушаешь, — с укором произнесла Джоанна, наблюдая за задумчивым лицом Леонарда уже несколько минут.  
      — Прости. О чем ты говорила?  
      — Зария. Он хотел с тобой встретиться еще раз, чтобы поговорить.  
      — О, — Леонард на секунду смутился. — Что ж, это хорошая мысль.  
      — Правда?  
      — Мне кажется, я обошелся с ним вчера довольно грубо. Надеюсь, он не обижен?  
      — Спросишь у него сам. Он хотел встретиться сегодня.  
      У Леонарда были иные планы. Он хотел выспаться после неудачной ночи и совершенно не рассчитывал на то, что ему придется сегодня снова куда-то выходить. Честно признавшись Джоанне, что лучше будет перенести встречу на другой день, Леонард предложил ей провести день в обществе друзей. В конце концов подростки любят проводить время со сверстниками, чем с родителями. И по воодушевленному лицу дочери Леонард понял, что не прогадал с предложением. Так он убивал сразу двух зайцев: выигрывал пару часов тишины, чтобы отдохнуть, и хотя бы немного реабилитировался в глазах Джоанны. Купить любовь за деньги, конечно же, нельзя, но Леонард вовсе не думал об этом. Скорее это была компенсация за его поведение.

      Если Леонарду и доводилось спать когда-то так крепко, то это было очень давно. Никаких срочных вызовов, будильников, лишь тишина пустой квартиры, мягкий диван гостиной и целый день сна. Если бы не входящий вызов коммуникатора, он мог проспать так до поздней ночи. Привычным движением Леонард откинул крышку коммуникатора, при этом так и не открыв глаз.  
      — Питаю надежду, что я не побеспокоил Вас, доктор.  
      — Спок?  
      — Вы верно поняли. Я сейчас нахожусь на Земле. Я обдумал Вашу просьбу и пришел к выводу, что могу потратить некоторое время, чтобы помочь Вам.  
      — Звучит, будто ты делаешь мне одолжение. — Леонард сел и огляделся по сторонам, чтобы понять, как долго спал.  
      — Я делаю это безвозмездно, доктор. В некоторой мере я заинтересован в Вашем предложении поговорить с тем юношей. Вы ведь сейчас не заняты.  
      — Нет.  
      — Прекрасно. Я бы хотел нанести Вам визит через полчаса.  
      — Откуда ты знаешь, что я дома?  
      — Судя по Вашему голосу, Вы только что проснулись. Полагаю, что Вы предпочитаете не спать в незнакомых местах.  
      — Я не спал.  
      — Не стоит беспокоиться, доктор, я не собираюсь осуждать Ваше пристрастие к дневному сну. Сейчас Вы в официальном увольнении и вправе проводить свободное время, как пожелаете. Мне еще предстоит один разговор, поэтому вынужден попрощаться с Вами. Полагаю, лучше будет сказать: до встречи?  
      — Подожди, Спок, а как ты, — Леонард заметил, как индикатор подключения на коммуникаторе погас, и закончил фразу уже гораздо тише, — узнаешь, где я живу… Вечно он не дослушивает.  
      Рухнув обратно на диван, Леонард тяжело выдохнул. У неожиданного пробуждения имелись свои минусы, такие как дезориентация и неспособность действовать рационально. Пришлось потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Вызов Спока все еще казался Леонарду частью сна, но, когда сознание полностью вернуло себе способность анализировать происходящее, он понял, что разговор вовсе не был плодом воображения. Спок здесь — на Земле, и менее чем через полчаса он будет в квартире Леонарда, чтобы… А что собственно Спок хотел от него сейчас? Если он преодолел такое расстояние ради лишь общения с тем мальчишкой-полувулканцем, разве не логичнее было попросить Леонарда устроить им встречу? Возможно, он желал так же пообщаться и с Джоанной, собрать все данные и максимально непредвзято оценить ситуацию. Но ведь он даже не спросил, в квартире ли Леонарда сейчас она. Либо Спок умел выстраивать логические цепочки настолько виртуозно, либо ему нужно было что-то другое. От невозможности понять его мотивы Леонарду становилось неуютно.

 

 

## 6.

      Тихую поступь МакКоя Спок мог узнать из сотен. Только он двигался так. Двигался уверенно, но не чеканя шаг. И хотя то, что дверь ему откроет именно доктор, было более чем очевидно, Спок почувствовал удовлетворение, когда увидел прямое подтверждение своему наблюдению. Он уже давно успел изучить МакКоя настолько, что мог с закрытыми глазами предсказать все его действия. Даже то, с какой интонацией Леонард ответит или посмотрит на него. Была в этой предсказуемости некая успокаивающая стабильность. И все же доктор МакКой оставался для мозга Спока слишком сложным для понимания человеком, даже с той предсказуемостью, заслуга которой был скорее в остром вулканском уме, нежели в очевидности действий Леонарда.  
      — Хочу выразить признательность за то, что Вы позволили мне навестить Ваш дом. — Спок учтиво кивнул, когда пересек порог квартиры.  
      — Это не мой дом, Спок, не нужно всей этой высокопарной ерунды.  
      — И все же вероятность того, что Вы откажите мне во встрече, была велика. Люди склонны оберегать свое жилье от визитов коллег, если их не связывают дружеские отношения.  
      Спок даже не повернулся к молчавшему доктору, и без того зная, что его лицо сейчас выражает немой вопрос, который Леонард чаще озвучивал с присущим ему скептицизмом: «Да ладно, умник?». Как называли это люди — риторический вопрос. Спок же предпочитал характеризовать подобные выпады как ненужную ремарку, призванную заставить собеседника ощутить неуместность его слов.  
      — Не ожидал, что ты все-таки прилетишь на Землю. Тебе действительно стало так интересно, что это за парень?  
      — Так как в силу своего происхождения способность ко лжи во мне не развита, а Ваше любопытство непременно поставит меня в затруднительное положение, когда я буду вынужден сказать все прямо, не хочу откладывать раскрытие правды. В некоторой степени на мое решение повлиял капитан.  
      Леонард уже нахмурился, желая спросить Спока, причем тут Джеймс, но его осенило до того, как вопрос был озвучен. Джеймс, разумеется, не захотел оставаться в стороне, после того, как дал совет Леонарду связаться с коммандером. По лицу МакКоя Спок сейчас без труда мог понять — тот смущен заботой друга, хотя и пытается скрыть это за злостью: свел брови к переносице, дернул губами, будто почуяв резкий запах, вся его мимика сигнализировала о раздражении, но Спок все-таки склонялся к варианту с попыткой скрыть за этими эмоциями истинные чувства.  
      — Упорству Джима позавидует любая сваха. — Леонард цыкнул, и шагнул в сторону, будто не находя себе места от недовольства.  
      — Ваши сравнения как всегда восхищают своей оригинальностью, доктор. — Спок владел своими эмоциями в разы лучше, потому легко сумел скрыть довольство от подтвердившихся наблюдений. — Мы оба должны быть благодарны Джиму за проявленную заботу: даже без непосредственного нахождения рядом с членами экипажа он позволяет нам незримо ощутить свое присутствие.  
      — Чем вы там на своем Вулкане балуетесь, что начинаете звучать, как хиппи? На пассивное решение конфликтов еще не потянуло?  
      — Я не совсем понимаю Вас, доктор. Вулканцы всегда стараются найти мирное решение в любой ситуации. Основа нашего мировоззрения состоит в рационализме и логике, что в свою очередь позволяет нам находить не агрессивные пути решения конфликта там, где это возможно. И мой опыт подсказывает, что подобная политика применима практически в ста процентах случаев.  
      Только Леонард умел смотреть на Спока так, что вулканцу становилось неясно: выражается ли он привычным языком или в его мозгу случилась какая-то непоправимая ошибка, и его речь перестала носить общедоступных характер. Доктор МакКой умел выражать свое недовольство несколькими способами, и для Спока был привычнее тот вариант, когда он злится, шипит ругательства и использует непонятные эпитеты. Но бывали случаи, когда Леонард смотрел на него с сочувствием, словно на ребенка, обремененного неизлечимым недугом. И именно сейчас Спок видел тот самый взгляд.  
      — Пожалуй, я не совсем понял уместность Вашего выражения, доктор. Прошу простить меня за склонность к логическому объяснению своих действий.  
      — Боже мой… Тебе там и вправду мозги промыли, — Леонард произнес это тихо и покачал головой.  
      — Если Вы сомневаетесь в моем психологическом здоровье, — хотя уверяю Вас, доктор, я нахожусь в полнейшей норме, — Вы можете провести диагностику. — Спок был согласен на необязательную процедуру, лишь бы МакКой нашел успокоение.  
      — О нет. Я помню твои слова о вулканской медицине. Уверен, о тебе там хорошо позаботились. Все-таки ты — сын посла.  
      — Заслуги моего отца ни в коем разе не влияют на отношение медработников ко мне.  
      — Черт. Я забыл, что у тебя с твоим стариком плохие отношения. — Доктор, кажется, искренне раскаивался в своих словах, но делал это в своей манере.  
      — Если Вы больше не интересуют подробности моего пребывания на Новом Вулкане, я бы хотел вернуться к изначальному предмету нашего разговора. Вы встречались с этим юношей еще раз?  
      — Нет. Но, стоит отдать должное парню, он сам хотел со мной поговорить.  
      — Вы отклонили его предложение?  
      — Сегодня я был занят. — Вновь МакКой лукавил, это было ясно по тому, как он медленно наклонил голову набок, когда говорил эти слова. — К тому же я хотел обдумать то, что собираюсь говорить ему. С вулканцами приходится быть осторожными в выражениях.  
      Спок тихо хмыкнул, оценивая способ доктора уйти от прямого упоминания его неприязни к вулканскому способу выражения мыслей.  
      — Что насчет телепатии? Вы упоминали, что этот юноша вступал в мелдинг с Вашей дочерью. Кстати, Вы не упоминали его имени. Надеюсь, оно Вам известно, доктор?  
      — Зария. И, Спок, ради Бога, может быть, ты начнешь обращаться ко мне по имени? К чему все эти условности «доктор», «коммандер», мы ведь не на службе.  
      — Мы с Вами — офицеры Звездного Флота, доктор. Фактически мы находимся на службе всегда. Сложить обязательства нашего долга перед Федерацией может или отставка, или смерть.  
      — А ты романтик, — скривился МакКой, питавший неприязнь к любому упоминанию возможности умереть на службе.  
      — Я склонен к мнению, что Вас обременяет формальное общение. Если угодно, я могу перейти на более дружеское обращение.  
      — Леонард, никаких «Боунсов», иначе я лично прослежу, чтобы ты получил порцию прививок по возвращении из увольнения.  
      — Склонность к замене имен яркими эпитетами мне претит, доктор. Но, с Вашего позволения, я буду называть Вас по имени.  
      — Будь добр, — МакКой сделал приглашающий жест. — Это позволит сократить нам время.  
      — Вы куда-то торопитесь?  
      — Скоро должна вернуться Джоанна. Я не хочу обсуждать Зарию при ней.  
      — Ваша дочь живет здесь? — Спок с легким удивление обвел квартиру взглядом. Это жилище по человеческим меркам не подходило для семейной жизни: только одна спальня, в гостиной маленький диван, предназначенный лишь для принятия гостей, но никак не для сна, в кухне, логично заключил Спок, спать так же невозможно.  
      — Если бы знал, что мне придется гоняться за ней по Сан-Франциско и охранять от этого парня, то подобрал бы более комфортное жилье. Я-то рассчитывал, что проведу этот месяц в одиночестве.  
      — Согласен. На Вашем месте я бы руководствовался более логичными доводами при выборе жилья.  
      — Если бы место для проживания мне выбирал ты, то я оказался бы где-нибудь в студгородке Академии. И мне бы очень повезло, если у меня не оказалось соседей. Полагаю, сам ты решил воспользоваться предложением администрации о бесплатной комнате.  
      — Вы проницательны, Леонард. — Спока в некоторой мере поразила логичность догадки доктора. — Меня расквартировали в одном из офицерских домов.  
      — Ты, похоже, рад этому факту.  
      — Я не испытываю по этому поводу каких-либо эмоций. В мои планы не входит долгое пребывание на Земле. Потому я хочу оказать Вам максимальную помощь, доктор. Леонард. Простите.  
      — Может, ты хочешь выпить чего-нибудь?  
      — Вам известно, что вулканцы не имеют пристрастия к спиртным напиткам.  
      — Если я говорю о выпить, это не значит, что я предлагаю тебе алкоголь. — Доктор фыркнул, и направился в кухню. — Я говорю об обычном гостеприимстве. Чай, кофе? Есть хочешь?  
      Спок осторожно кивнул. Они с доктором впервые встречались в неформальной обстановке как гость и хозяин, и Спок, прежде не имевший подобного опыта на Земле, просто не знал, как себя вести. На Вулкане любому гостю были рады, неважно — долгожданный ли это гость или визит его оказался неожиданным. Суровый климат и холодность характера, присущая вулканской расе, с лихвой окупались их умением принимать гостей. Что же касалось землян, Спок имел лишь смутные представления о том, как они проявляют свое гостеприимство. Нечто похожее на любопытство родилось в его голове, когда доктор скрылся в кухне, и потому Спок последовал за ним. От ужина он отказался, но уступил, когда МакКой предложил чай. Спок был внимателен к каждому его слову и жесту, желая понять, каков доктор в неформальной обстановке. В его поведении чувствовалось напряжение, что не удивляло: Спок не был его другом или близким товарищем, но Леонард стремился создать непринужденную атмосферу их встречи. И всеми силами коммандер пытался поддержать его начинания. И эта их беседа должна была стать самой откровенной и честной, если бы не случайность, оставившая Спока в недоумении.  
      Когда Леонард разлил чай по чашкам и подвинул одну из них к Споку, пальцы вулканца случайно скользнули по его ладони, едва коснувшись тыльной стороны. Доктор отвлекся в этот момент на звонок в дверь, потому и задержал руку у чашки Спока. Едва ощутимое прикосновение отдалось в теле слабостью и жаром. В течение нескольких дней он не видел терианцев, не общался с ними и не касался их, потому потерял бдительность. Для Спока подобное было, конечно, не позволительно: уж кому как не ребенку вулканца и терианки должно быть известно, как опасно для его ментального здоровья общение с землянами. Спок едва успел вернуть себе душевное равновесие, достигаемое долгими медитациями и полной изоляцией от гораздо более эмоциональных рас. Он был готов к тому, что по возвращении к службе ему вновь придется столкнуться с трудностями взаимодействия с терианцами, составляющими большую часть экипажа «Энтерпрайз». И все же коммандер ожидал, что это случится не так скоро. Сам Леонард, кажется, даже не обратил внимания на этот случайный жест — едва заслышав звонок, он тут же поспешил к двери. А вот Спок почувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох: первый контакт после долгого отсутствия общения с терианцами всегда был для него сложным. Невзирая на это, самообладание коммандера не подвело. Ни единый его мускул не дрогнул в этот момент, все выглядело так, словно и сам Спок не заметил их случайного контакта. Но внутри, в самом центре его естества в этот момент происходила маленькая, но губительная буря человеческих эмоций. Нет, то были не его эмоции: вулканец в Споке уже давно одержал уверенную победу над человеческой половиной души, взяв ее непостоянную натуру под контроль. Это были чужие эмоции, пришедшие извне, заставившие Спока на секунду усомниться в себе, но коммандер моментально поборол сомнение с помощью логики: через случайный контакт он успел перенять, почувствовать то, что скрывалось внутри МакКоя, его эмоции. Внезапные, но слишком хаотичные и мимолетные ощущения успели стихнуть, еще до того, как покинувший кухню доктор открыл дверь. К моменту, когда Леонард вернулся за стол в сопровождении молодой девушки, Спок был собран и спокоен.  
      — Полагаю, что эта юная особа — Ваша дочь. Джоанна, верно?  
      — Да, это Джоанна. Джо, познакомься — это мистер Спок, первый заместитель командира и старший научный офицер «Энтерпрайз», мой коллега.  
      — Джоанна. МакКой. — Девушка не сводила глаз со Спока, чем весьма его озадачивала.  
      — МакКой? — доктор тихо усмехнулся.  
      — Мама была не против, когда я сказала, что собираюсь оставить твою фамилию. Майкл тоже сказал, что я не обязана носить его имя, если не хочу.  
      Спок заметил, как МакКой горделиво улыбнулся, отечески похлопывая дочь по плечу. Человеческие отношения между родителями и детьми казались коммандеру весьма занимательными. Прежде ему никогда не доводилось наблюдать за этим сложным социальным процессом «изнутри». Его мать пыталась выстроить между ними доверительные и дружеские отношения, похожие на терианские, но без особого фанатизма. Аманда была мудрой женщиной даже по вулканским меркам. Она всегда считала, что ее сын волен выбирать собственный путь, отличный от ее личного или Сарека. Спок знал и чувствовал, как ей не хватает порой терианской эмоциональности и отзывчивости и потому позволял Аманде вести себя с ним, как с обычным человеческим ребенком. Сарек не был строгим отцом, он закрывал глаза на такое поведение своей жены, потакавшей человеческой натуре их сына. Но от такого обычно возникали проблемы. Сарек не злился и не наказывал сына за это, но винил себя в слабости перед теми, кого любит. Судил об этом Спок, конечно же, по вулканским меркам. Терианские родители вели себя с детьми совершенно иным образом: что было мерой строгости для них, лишь отдаленно могло напоминать воспитание Спока. Спустя годы к нему пришло полноценное осознание заботы Сарека, и он был благодарен послу и его жене — своим родителям — за их неоценимый вклад в собственное развитие. Безграничное уважение к своим родителям позволяла Споку не ощущать даже капли зависти к тому, как Леонард вел себя со своей дочерью. Каждому свое — мудро заключал Спок, наблюдая шутливый спор Джоанны и отца. Подобное поведение для вулканцев было немыслимо. Не потому что детям было непозволительно даже подумать о споре с родителями, нет, напротив: в дискуссии, когда логические доводы подкрепляются неоспоримыми аргументами, рождается истина, охотно участвовал любой вулканец. Но манера спора землян была совершенно иной. Спок не мог представить даже теоретически, что может с кем-то спорить в шутку. Как можно выражать недовольство или сомнение в форме, призванной почувствовать собеседника расслаблено? Терианский юмор был слишком непрост для понимания. Но еще сложнее для Спока в этот момент была попытка уследить за быстро менявшимся характером беседы Леонарда с дочерью. Они говорили быстро, используя порой слишком странные метафоры и сравнения, которые Спок даже не пытался анализировать. Лишь запомнил пару показавшихся ему занимательными изречений, чтобы позже спросить у Джима об этом.  
      Схожесть представителей двух поколений, имевших возможность находиться в совершенно разных условиях, влиявших на формирование их нынешнего характера, поражала Спока. Леонарда он знал уже много лет, с Джоанной познакомился лишь пару минут назад, но вулканская проницательность позволила Споку прийти к интересным выводам о терианской наследственности. Кроме внешних сходств, какие, несомненно, бывают между близкими биологическими родственниками, Спок так же отмечал и схожесть характеров Леонарда и Джоанны. Она не была прямой копией отца, Спок успел заметить так же влияние как минимум еще двоих людей на формирование ее характера и взглядов. Стоило предположить, что это ее мать и отчим, либо иной мужчина, приближенный к ее семье. Джоанна говорила то очень эмоционально, то прибегала к коротким и спокойным выпадам, комментируя реплики отца, а порой и вовсе шла на попятную. Эту черту многих терианских женщин Спок наблюдал часто: хитрая тактика, доступность которой, кажется, определялась еще при рождении терианца исключительно его полом.  
      Спока восхищали собственные наблюдения, он даже смог позабыть на короткое время о причине своего визита и почувствовал себя достаточно спокойно, хотя Леонард все еще находился на расстоянии не больше метра от него. И тут-то его и застали врасплох.  
      — Скажите, что Вы не собираетесь тоже отговаривать меня от учебы в Звездной Академии. — Джоанна резко повернулась к молчавшему вулканцу и устремила на него взгляд своих внимательных карих глаз.  
      Еще одно примечательное наблюдение — дочери достались так же и глаза Леонарда. Не цвет, но выражение.  
      — Спок, — доктор тихо произнес его имя, заставляя отвлечься от размышлений.  
      — Ни в коем случае, юная леди. — Спок поторопился с ответом, и он вышел неоднозначным: Леонард тут же выпучил глаза и дернул бровями, будто прося его забрать слова обратно.  
      — Ваш отец любезно предоставил мне информацию о Вашем друге — Зарии. Вулканский народ после событий, унесших жизнь нашей родной планеты несколько лет назад, находится в затруднительном положении вымирающего вида. Долг каждого из нас — сохранить и приумножить наследие предков. Потому я посчитал особенно важным то, что здесь на Земле есть хотя бы один потомок Вулкана, выросший без гнета тех печальных событий, которые застали многих их нас.  
      Видя легкое замешательство Джоанны, Спок кинул быстрый взгляд на Леонарда, но лицо доктора выражало ту же эмоцию.  
      — С Вашего позволения я бы хотел встретиться с Зарией.  
      — Вы хотите его изучить? — с сомнением произнесла Джоанна.  
      Поистине ей досталось многое от отца.  
      — Родина моей матери — Земля. Как и Ваш друг, я наполовину терианец. В некотором смысле я заинтересован в изучении влияния жизни на Земле на вулканца. Беря во внимание этот интерес, я не могу категорично заявить, что Вы не правы, мисс МакКой.  
      — Джоанна. — Девушка быстро произнесла свое имя и захихикала.  
      Она явно была смущена манерой Спока говорить. Это было логично. Терианцы склонны к менее формальному общению, в особенности это касалось детей и подростков. Возможно Джоанна впервые вела такой серьезный разговор и слышала от другого разумного существа обращение по фамилии. Но Спок считал, что будет крайне грубо и неправильно называть дочь Леонарда по имени без ее согласия. Они не состояли в достаточно тесных отношениях, чтобы выражать близость их общения таким образом.  
      — Если Вас не поставит в затруднительное положение моя просьба, я бы хотел встретиться с Вашим другом завтра. В первой половине дня.  
      Джоанна с сомнением покосилась на отца, похоже беспокоилась, согласится ли тот на просьбу Спока.  
      — Я полагаю, для нас всех эта встреча имеет равносильное значение. Вы согласны, Леонард? — Спок обратился напрямую к доктору намеренно. Ему хотелось увидеть легкое сомнение, тут же отразившееся на лице МакКоя.  
      Леонард не мог отказать ни ему, ни дочери. Тем более что он уже высказал желание встретиться с Зарией еще раз. Но как именно он поведет себя, когда рядом дочь, Спок не знал. Вернее не был уверен в своих догадках. Леонард стойко выдержал маленькую провокацию: не скривился, даже не отпустил колкого комментария; прямой взгляд глаза в глаза, и согласный кивок. Удивительно быстро Спок адаптировался к общению с терианцами. Он провел в обществе доктора и Джоанны не больше часа, а эмоциональный фон уже стал отличаться от того, с каким Спок покидал Новый Вулкан. Это можно было назвать дурным влиянием, но Спок не считал, что Леонард может оказывать на него подобное действие. Условились встретиться рано, Спок настоял на том, что Леонарда с дочерью от дома заберет машина, предоставленная администрацией Академии. Он отнесся серьезно к будущему знакомству с соотечественником, никогда не видевшим Вулкан. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

      На информационной панели стола часы уже сменили цифры — шел второй час ночи. Джоанна давно лежала в постели, забывшись крепким детским сном, а Леонард все сидел за столом и смотрел в окно. Сон не шел, да это и было предсказуемо: почти весь день Леонард провел в постели и за вечер едва успел утомиться. Завтрашним утром он, конечно, пожалеет о том, что не воспользовался снотворным, а пока же мысли были заняты недавней встречи со Споком. Удивительно, но когда Леонард увидел его на пороге квартиры, первой мелькнувшей в его голове идеей было желание обнять коммандера. Привычка приветствовать друзей и товарищей после даже непродолжительной разлуки крепким объятием в Леонарде была сильна, практически на уровне рефлексов. Не удивительно, что завидев Спока, он первым делом подумал об этом. И все же Леонарда смущала эта мысль. Потому что это значило, что он _действительно_ был рад видеть коммандера. Другой смущающей мыслью, остро ввинтившейся в его голову, было странное чувство, возникшее в нем, когда пальцы Спока, потянувшегося к чашке с чаем, случайно задели его ладонь. Едва ощутимое касание проскользнуло в его сознание, словно руки коснулся обжигающе ледяной холод. Слишком ярким пятном в памяти отразился этот момент: длившийся мгновение контакт чужих пальцев с его кожей, заставил Леонарда внутренне сжаться от странной вспышки эмоций. Грешным делом он даже подумывал, что Спок сделал это намеренно, хотел незаметно прочесть его эмоции. Но за коммандером тяги к нарушению чужих границ сознания не водилось (только если в этом не было острой необходимости), потому Леонард списал все на случайность. Крайне странную случайность. Потому как прежде он не испытывал подобных эмоций во время прямого контакта со Споком. Анализируя произошедшее, Леонард вдруг понял, что уже давно избегал возможности находиться с коммандером слишком близко, чтобы не оказаться застигнутым врасплох. В моменты, когда Леонард проводил плановую проверку состояния членов экипажа или залечивал их боевые раны, он был собран и уверен в том, что ни единая его мысль не найдет даже малейшей возможности покинуть пределы его сознания. Казалось бы, о чем ему волноваться? Леонард никогда не скрывал от Спока своего к нему отношения. Говорил о своем мнении прямо, мог осудить точку зрения коммандера и в исключительных случаях согласиться с ним. Разве стоило ему беспокоиться о том, что Спок сможет случайно узнать, то, что творилось в его голове?  
      Стоило.  
      Леонард боялся даже не самой возможности несогласованной телепатической связи, он боялся, что Спок поймет его эмоции неправильно. Хотя на самом деле было сложно ошибиться и понять Леонарда превратно. Он даже чувствовал прямолинейно и излишне ярко. И именно в этом крылась проблема. Потому что Леонард не умел лукавить и молчать, когда ситуация особенно этого требовала. Он не жил в постоянном напряжении, беспокоясь, что Спок узнает о тех вещах, которые следовало бы от него припрятать получше. Нет, Леонарда больше волновал тот факт, что его отношение к Споку изменилось. После стольких колкостей и споров, возникавших между ними, сложно было смириться с тем, что вулканец не так уж и раздражает и на самом деле очень часто бывает прав. Все равно, что оказаться в двадцать первом веке и с потрохами сдать советской разведке планы баз Грум Лэйк. Хотя Леонард считал, что его секреты пострашнее тех, что когда-то хранились в Неваде: теперь-то там был военно-космический музей, и любой желающий мог посмотреть на некогда секретную технику и даже сесть в допотопную центрифугу, на которой когда-то тестировали будущих космонавтов. Представить, что по его разуму кто-то может устроить такую же экскурсию, было невозможно. Это зал боевой славы — здесь доктор МакКой хранит все свои яркие победы и неудачи перед лицом Смерти. А это музе быта — здесь вы не найдете ничего примечательного, полагаем, владелец давно решил сменить обычную жизнь на службу в Звездном Флоте. Кстати о Флоте, вам следует обязательно посетить зал ненависти, он соседствует с маленькой выставкой пессимизма, пожалуйста, отнеситесь с пониманием к количеству спиртного, которое мы там увидим. Это связано с уже ранее посещенным залом боевой славы. А что это за дверь и почему она опечатана — спросит какой-нибудь любопытный, смотря на табличку «Строжайше охраняемые секреты Леонарда». Те вещи, о которых владелец никогда не хотел упоминать вслух, сегодня у нас официальное открытие этого зала: вы сможете увидеть здесь несколько неудачных любовных романов, к сожалению, недописанных; так же особо внимательные зрители смогут найти здесь альманах с полным перечнем потраченных нервных клеток, не подлежащих восстановлению, но особое внимание мы хотели бы обратить на прекрасный экспонат — это сложная инсталляция, наши эксперты до сих пор спорят, пытаясь решить, что же именно она значит. Пока мы смогли точно определить лишь название этой инсталляции — Спок.  
      Леонард понимал, что уже начинает бредить от безделья и отсутствия сна, но копаться в собственных мозгах (пока это не сделал кто-то другой), оказалось весьма занимательно. Жаль, что это было довольно бессмысленным занятием: по такому даже не напишешь диссертацию. Леонард хоть и был врачом, но курс самопсихологии за свою карьеру он так и не удосужился пройти.  
      Острая необходимость срочно проанализировать свое состояние отпала ближе к четырем часам утра. Сбитый график Леонард решил восстанавливать вечером, заручившись поддержкой медицины. Пока же ему на выручку пришел кофе и мысли о предстоящей встрече с Зарией. Что будет после, он не знал. Как-то придется решать вопрос с Джоанной, с ней тоже нужно поговорить. Решить, будет ли она учиться в Академии, и если да, то какие ее ожидают перспективы. Альтернативных путей всегда много: Джоанне вовсе не обязательно становиться членом экипажа боевого корабля или исследовательского. Ей вообще не обязательно служить на корабле. Звездный Флот имеет много баз в сотнях систем, как на планетах, так и в виде космических станций. Если подсуетиться, то Джоанну могут оставить и на Земле: будет проходить службу где-нибудь в штаб-квартире. На молодых и активных специалистов спрос никогда не падает. Будет работать прямо здесь — в Сан-Франциско и иногда летать на околоземную станцию, Марс или Юпитер. Хотя нет, не стоит. Открытый космос таит в себе слишком много опасностей, пусть служит в пределах земной орбиты. Но это будет после. Сначала нужно поговорить с Зарией. Спок найдет к нему подход, Спок знает лучше прочих, что нужно вулканцу. Спок все сделает правильно — убеждал себя Леонард, когда готовил завтрак для Джоанны. Спок знает, на какие точки давить — повторял про себя доктор, когда садился в предоставленный администрацией Академии автомобиль. Спок никогда не позволял в себе сомневаться — напоминал себе МакКой, когда Джоанна шагала рядом с ним и с радостным блеском в глазах оглядывала место, где так хотела учиться. Спок…  
      — Спок, — Леонард коротко кинул, приветствуя коммандера, а про себя буквально в панике орал: «Спок, помоги мне ради всего святого».  
      — Вы хорошо спали, Леонард? — внимательный взгляд вулканца должен был бы успокоить его, но вместо того, доктор лишь сильнее стал сомневаться в том, что делает.  
      Их молчаливая процессия привлекала внимание студентов, спешивших на первое занятие. Хотя Спок уже давно не появлялся в стенах Академии, о нем здесь знали. Страшный сон кадетов с отделения навигации и управления — Кобаяши Мару был делом рук именно Спока. Сколько седых волос на головах молодых специалистов появилось благодаря стараниям вулканца. А сколько нервов потрепала холодная логика тем, кто проходил тренировки под началом инструктора Спока и вовсе не сосчитать. Фигура одиозная в некотором смысле, но достоянная немого восхищения.  
      Зария ждал их в одном из конференц-залов, маленьком и предназначавшимся для приватных разговоров. Спок похлопотал — не стоило сомневаться. До момента, пока они не вошли в зал, Джоанна держалась рядом с отцом, но стоило девушке увидеть своего друга, как вся ее напускная кротость исчезла: радостно улыбнувшись, она направилась к Зарие. Леонард уже было неодобрительно хмыкнул, когда Джоанна обняла полувулканца, но заметил перчатки на его руках. Доверия к Зарие у Леонарда все еще не было, но этот жест немного смягчил мнение сурового отца. Легкий оттенок радости, проскользнувший на лице Зарии быстро исчез, когда он повернулся к сопровождавшим ее мужчинам. Не стоило сомневаться, что он узнал Спока: благоговение, с которым юноша приветствовал коммандера «Энтерпрайз», можно было сравнить с радостью от встречи с кумиром. Но Зария, хоть и вырос на Земле, был вулканцем. У вулканцев не бывает кумиров и идолопоклонничества.  
      — Для меня честь встретиться с Вами лично, коммандер Спок.  
      — Полагаю, Вы уже догадались, зачем мы здесь.  
      — Исходя из того, что в последнюю встречу мистер МакКой отозвался категорично о нашей с Джоанной дружбе, Вы хотите поговорить об этом. — Удивительно быстро голос Зарии потерял эмоциональный оттенок, и его манера речи перестала отличаться от того, как говорил Спок.  
      — Не только. Я бы хотел узнать Вас ближе. Ваше детство прошло на Земле, и в вулканской истории это уникальный случай. Мне бы хотелось узнать подробнее об этом. Так же у меня имеется еще несколько вопросов, но обсудить их я хочу с Вами лично. Леонард, — Спок наконец уделил свое внимание людям, находившимся в помещении. — С Вашего позволения я бы хотел попросить Вас и Джоанну удалиться на некоторое время и позволить нам с Зарией остаться наедине.  
      — Ты знаешь, что делаешь, — с облегчением произнес Леонард. — Мы прогуляемся по Академии, меня вдруг одолела непреодолимая ностальгия по местам былой славы. Хочу показать их Джоанне.  
      Уже закрывая дверь, Леонард кинул взгляд на Спока. Если бы в этот момент вулканцев увидел кто-то другой, то с большой вероятностью решил, что они общаются телепатически. А может это в самом деле происходило? Спок никогда ведь не рассказывал о тонкостях общения с сородичами Леонарду. Зария словно впал в транс, во все глаза смотря на Спока, который тем временем уже поднял руку и тянулся к его лицу. Мелдинг. Леонард с легким волнением на сердце закрыл дверь и повел Джоанну прочь. Хотя Зарию он и не знал хорошо, чтобы сочувствовать ему, предстоящее слияние разумов у доктора вызывало опасения. Спок был хорошим дипломатом и аналитиком, но действовал незатейливо. Если их общение напрочь отобьет у Зарии желание общаться с Джоанной — хорошо. Главное, чтобы Спок не отбил у парнишки желание жить, он ведь мог.

 

 

## 7.

      Разговор двух вулканцев длился больше часа. Леонард даже начал беспокоиться: безопасно ли такое длительное слияние разумов? Хотя, речь шла о Споке. Самой рациональной и логичной персоне, когда-либо встречавшейся Леонарду. Происходившее за закрытыми дверями его мало беспокоило, и все же было любопытно: о чем именно общались Спок и Зария. Ведь не могли же они обсуждать пестики и тычинки целых два часа. Хотя и сам Леонард не отличился лаконичностью и растерял все свое красноречие, когда потребовалось объяснить Джоанне, что именно беспокоит его в общении дочери и полувулканца. Вероятность, что после разговора Спока с парнишкой у Леонарда отпадет надобность беспокоиться об этом, была мала. Скорее всего, ему еще предстоял разговор Зарией в духе «как мужчина с мужчиной». МакКоя передернуло от собственных мыслей. Когда-то и у него самого был такой разговор. Незадолго до того, как они с Мириам решили обвенчаться, его будущая невеста решила познакомить Леонарда со своими родителями. Чудесные дни молодости, когда море по колено, а любые трудности, кажется, могут решиться по щелчку пальца. Перспектива знакомства с родителями Мириам не напугала Леонарда — рано или поздно это должно было бы случиться. Но он и помыслить не мог, что разговор с Джорджем Купером окажется одним из самых неприятных эпизодов в его жизни. Мириам была любимицей своего отца: он хотел для нее только самое лучшее. И молодой врач, пусть и перспективный, не подходил под категорию «самое лучшее». Джордж был категоричен, как всякий видавший жизнь человек, а Леонард был упрям, как и всякий бунтарь-южанин, только и искавший повод, как бы пойти наперекор обстоятельствам. Семейство Куперов гордилось своей родословной, а Мириам причиталось хорошее наследство, если она выйдет замуж за достойного мужчину. Под достойным мужчиной Джордж подразумевал человека, подходящего для того, чтобы продолжить их семейный бизнес. На старшего брата Мириам — Марти Купер-старший не рассчитывал, считал своего сына слишком расточительным и неспособным постичь тонкую науку ведения дел их компании. Разумеется, молодой хирург никоим разом не подходил на роль будущего главы компании, да и род МакКоев по разумению Джорджа не отличился ничем особенным. Дед — врач, отец и вовсе потерялся где-то в космосе. Бестолковая трата ресурсов: зачем лететь в космос, когда и на Земле у людей полно забот. Потому потенциальный зять был встречен холодно. Джордж даже подозревал Леонарда в меркантильном интересе к Мириам. Обаяние прямолинейности приправленное молодостью смогло смягчить супругу Джорджа, и потому прогонять Леонарда и запрещать ему общаться с Мириам сразу не стали. Но холодный тон отношений Леонарда и четы Куперов установился сразу и не менялся вплоть до развода Мириам, а после им уже не было нужды общаться друг с другом. Памятуя о своих натянутых отношениях с дедом Джоанны, Леонард не хотел повторять его ошибок и говорить с Зарией в надменной манере.

      Когда Леонард вновь увидел Спока, вулканец выглядел немного уставшим. Профессиональная привычка мигом отодвинула на второй план другие эмоции и чувства, и Леонард тут же повел Спока в медпункт. Он не стал слушать убедительные речи вулканца в своем прекрасном самочувствии, заявив, что Кирк совершенно не обрадуется, если благодаря его стараниям на «Энтерпрайз» Спок вернется «немного спятившим».  
      — Твои вулканские друзья мне точно не выпишут благодарственную грамоту, если к ним вместо тебя вернется овощ, мямлящий что-то невнятное.  
      — Извините, Леонард, но должен возразить. Овощи не разговаривают, даже не мямлят, как Вы выразились. К тому же я не понимаю, зачем кому-то посылать на Новый Вулкан вместо меня растение.  
      — Когда же ты научишься читать между строк.  
      — Хочу заметить, что…  
      — Нет, молчи.  
      Леонарду слишком сильно хотелось в этот момент использовать свой немного садистский метод лечения с внезапным уколом гипошприца, но Спок не находился в таком уж ужасном состоянии, чтобы использовать это. Обычное переутомление и снижение давления. Если бы они были на «Энтерпрайз» сейчас, Леонард ограничился бы стандартным напутствием о хорошем десятичасовом сне, отдыхе и приеме тонизирующих препаратов. Но они не на корабле, и Спок не станет слушать Леонарда, какими бы разумными доводами тот не руководствовался, к тому же вулканец упорно пытался поведать ему о своем общении с Зарией. Спок был убежден, что Леонард неоправданно беспокоиться о дочери: ни с кем другим Джоанна не будет в такой безопасности, как с Зарией. Да, молодой вулканец был неопытен и эмоционален явно по своему терианскому происхождению, но рассудительность и дальновидность Зарии показалась Споку заслуживающей их доверия.  
      — Вы знали, что Ваша дочь подвергалась так называемой травле? — Споку впервые показалось, что его вулканская прямолинейность далеко не всегда уместна, когда Леонард, явно не справившись с эмоциями, излишне сильно сжал его плечо, пока сканировал общее состояние коммандера.  
      — Джоанна ничего об этом не говорила.  
      — Причиной служило ее взросление с отчимом и некоторые черты характера, которые, полагаю, рассматривались другими, как прямая угроза авторитарности лидера их социальной ячейки.  
      — Как будто слушаю научную статью о каких-то животных.  
      — Ваша дочь имела дисциплинарные взыскания за драку с одноклассниками.  
      — Если затеял родео, будь готов упасть с быка.  
      — Ваша склонность сравнивать дочь с представителями земной фауны весьма необычна.  
      — Лучше не отвлекайся от темы, а то и тебе найду подходящее сравнение.  
      — Исходя из данных, полученных мною от Зарии, могу Вас заверить, что этот юноша не причинит вреда Вашей дочери.  
      — Я должен сейчас радостно скакать с помпонами как девчонка из группы поддержки? — Леонард недовольно хмыкнул, убирая сканер в сторону.  
      Рассказ Спока его совершенно не успокоил. Объяснения вулканца, явно пытавшегося выгородить своего родственника по крови, не умаляли отеческого волнения. Но манера повествования Спока все же нашла отклик в сердце Леонарда, теперь не настолько категорично настроенного по отношению Зарии. Как оказалось, Джоанна действительно имела проблемы со сверстниками, часто задиравшими ее. Причина казалась до смешного простой: однажды не поделила что-то с одним одноклассником, вступилась за подругу, которую пытались травить, слово за словом и конфликт между подростками превратился в бойкот. Джоанна покорно принимать участь проигравшего не захотела, вслед за этим произошло несколько незначительных драк. Хотя Леонард был праведно возмущен поведением ее сверстников, считая, что мальчикам непростительно применять физическую силу по отношению к более слабым девочкам, гордость за свою дочь взяла верх. Кто бы мог подумать, что его Джоанна может оказаться такой бойкой и даже сломать руку одному из обидчиков. Когда конфликт грозился перерасти в серьезные проблемы, а перед школьным руководством встал вопрос об отчислении Джоанны из школы, появился Зария. Он был уже в выпускном классе, и имел схожие проблемы: полукровка часто становился предметом насмешек одноклассников, и Зария регулярно подвергался проверке на вшивость. То и дело кто-то из одноклассников пытался задирать его, вызывая на конфликт, но, следуя завету матери поступать по логике и не подвергать ситуацию эмоциональной оценке, Зария долгое время пытался игнорировать нападки. Слушая лаконичный рассказ Спока, Леонард проникся уважением к подростку, терпевшему такую долгую травлю. Но в очередной попытке вывести полувулканца из себя задиры перестарались, и Зария едва не оказался на больничной койке: выпал из окна со второго этажа. Джоанна, проходившая в этот момент рядом, сразу же кинулась помогать парню. Очевидная причина их дружбы — травля одноклассников, сразу же сплотила их. Джоанна чувствовала ответственность за парня, которому помогла, Зария же ощущал в ней родственную душу. Именно благодаря единению перед схожими проблемами привело к быстрому росту доверительных отношений между ними.  
      — Я вижу логичную причину того, почему Зария принял решение использовать мелдинг, чтобы общаться с Вашей дочерью, — заключил Спок, когда они возвращались обратно. — Это позволило Зарие откинуть посторонние эмоции и приблизиться к вулканскому способу решения проблем.  
      — То есть он ее использовал.  
      — Это взаимовыгодные отношения.  
      — Брехня. Какая же выгода у Джоанны?  
      — Такая же, как и у Вас, Леонард, при общении со мной.  
      Леонард скептично дернул бровью.  
      — Вы становитесь более рационален и собран, когда мы с Вами решаем поставленные задачи сообща.  
      — Вот только давай без оскорблений, иначе мой южный шарм будет невозможно остановить. — Леонард попытался скрыть за неуместной колкостью неловкость. — Я тебя просил поговорить с Зарией, чтобы этот парень больше не пудрил мозги моей дочери, а вместо этого получил душещипательный рассказ о его жизни.  
      — Вы сами попросили меня объяснить мою позицию по отношению к Зарии. Без этого рассказа Вы не смогли бы в достаточной мере понять меня.  
      Леонард явно не был настроен сдавать свои позиции и менять мнение, и Споку пришлось подойти к решению ситуации с другой стороны.  
      — Мой отец был настроен категорично, когда я изъявил желание проходить дальнейшее обучение в Академии Звездного Флота. Тем не менее он не посягал на свободу выбора своего сына. Я вижу схожесть в своих отношениях с отцом и Вашей истории.  
      — Хочешь сказать, я зря беспокоюсь о Джоанне? Тебе было не пятнадцать, когда ты решил пойти в Академию. К тому же ты… Вулканец!  
      — Поясните, Леонард. Ваша интонация заставляет думать, что факт моего происхождения вызывает у Вас негативные эмоции.  
      — Негативные эмоции у меня вызывает факт того, что моя дочь может служить в Звездном Флоте.  
      — Ваши чувства эгоистичны.  
      Лаконичная фраза, сказанная совершенно спокойным тоном, неожиданно отрезвила Леонарда. Словно звонкая пощечина находящемуся в забытье человеку. Удивительно, но Спок, никогда не отличавшийся тонким пониманием человеческой души, сумел найти лазейку в глухой обороне Леонарда и донести до него простую истину: его дочь не была чьей-то собственностью. Развод сильно сказался на Леонарде и его восприятии отношений между людьми, но лишь сейчас он понял, насколько сильно эта история испортила его на самом деле. Перед лицом закона в суде все имущество, начиная от личных вещей и заканчивая домом, было обезличено и оценивалось лишь одним вопросом: кому? Кому суд должен оставить недвижимость, кому достанется мебель и техника, кому следует по закону дать право распоряжаться совместным счетом в банке. Даже Джоанна была превращена в межличностный вопрос: кому достанется право воспитывать дочь. После неприятного бракоразводного опыта отношение Леонарда к дочери, кажется, так и осталось на уровне этого вопроса. Даже встретившись с Мириам в первый день своего отпуска, Леонард был вынужден решать: кому из них достанется роль надзирателя, имеющего право выбирать за Джоанну ее будущее. Неприятно оказалось встретиться лицом к лицу со своими ошибками, семя которых посеяли много лет назад. Неприятнее, чем признавать правоту Спока, заставившего Леонарда понять это. Стоило поблагодарить вулканца, волею случая сумевшего разрешить чужую семейную проблему, но Леонард был сейчас не в том настроении. Некстати, но очень ожидаемо, на сцену вновь вернулась Мириам, решившая узнать, как идут дела у бывшего мужа, которому она поручила приглядеть за дочерью. Избавившись от общества Спока, Леонард был вынужден провести обеденное время за разговором с Мириам. Пока она была щедра и не торопилась ехать в Сан-Франциско, мешая бывшему мужу и дочери общаться. Но по раздраженному тону, не менявшемуся весь их разговор, Леонард четко ощущал: скоро терпение Мириам закончится, и тогда на его голову свалится еще больше проблем. МакКой понимал, почему она злиться. Он любил дочь, беспокоился за нее, но не так сильно, как может беспокоиться мать. Против этого невозможно спорить. Пятнадцать лет Джоанна жила под крылом Мириам, не покидая ее и всегда находясь рядом. Перспектива неожиданно расстаться с дочерью, отпуская во взрослую жизнь, воспринималась Мириам болезненно. Хотя Леонард понимал, что здесь не обходилось без немого соперничества за место в жизнь дочери: Мириам знала, как сильно Джоанна любит отца, даже несмотря на то, что он последние несколько лет практически не участвовал в ее воспитании. Разумеется, Леонард баловал ее своим вниманием и вседозволенностью, пока матери не было рядом — Мириам понимала, что может потерять свой авторитет и тогда вернуть Джоанну домой станет еще сложнее. Именно поэтому она попросила своего бывшего мужа стать тем, кто отговорит Джоанну от учебы в Академии Звездного Флота. Подло, но весьма эффективно, ведь Леонард всегда был «хорошим полицейским». С матерью Джоанна еще могла поспорить, с отцом — нет. По крайней мере, именно так считала Мириам, не подозревая, что Джоанна сумела дать отпор даже Леонарду, желая настоять на своем.

      Чтобы прийти к окончательному решению, Леонарду необходимо было время. Отбросить личные мотивы и перестать руководствоваться эмоциями не так-то просто, когда речь идет о родной дочери, но он схитрил, воспользовавшись словами Спока. Если рядом с коммандером он становился более рационален (Леонард считал, что логики ему хватает и без Спока), то стоило поговорить с ним. Не так и плоха была услуга Джеймса, настоявшего на том, чтобы их вулканский друг уделил внимание чужой проблеме. Конечно, на слова благодарности Джеймсу не стоило рассчитывать — Леонард еще не настолько выжил из ума, но получить от главного врача «Энтерпрайз» сувенирный бренди. Без Джеймса ему приходилось туго. Спустя столько лет работы бок о бок, Леонард привык к тому, что всегда мог положиться на Джеймса, в свою очередь всегда предлагая взамен компанию для долгих разговоров по душам за бокалом чего-нибудь горячительного. Кирк, пожалуй, стал для Леонарда самым близким человеком. И теперь его отсутствие рядом ощущалось особенно остро, когда единственный, к кому МакКой мог бы пойти со своими проблемами был Спок. Первый помощник капитана не мог заменить Леонарду друга по ряду причин. И основная заключалась, конечно же, в их взаимоотношениях. Леонард мог рассказать Споку о проблемах с дочерью, но вот о проблемах со Споком ему рассказывать было не кому.  
      Мириам дала ему срок — неделю наедине с дочерью. После, сумеет ли он договориться с Джоанной или нет, та вернется в родной дом, в Атланту. И неизбежность этого давила на Леонарда с той же силой, с которой на него давило присутствие Спока. Самое ужасное в ситуации с ним было то, что Леонард не мог отказаться от общения с вулканцем, потому что нуждался сейчас хоть в ком-то, кто мог разделить его проблемы. Из Спока был хороший слушатель, и МакКою хотелось верить, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы он не ошибся с выбором. А тем временем Джоанна с присущим подросткам бесстрашием обманывала отца и под предлогом встреч с друзьями, посещала Академию. Ей предстояло пройти два экзамена и те лишь в ноябре, чтобы попасть в зимний набор кадетов. Но уже сейчас будущие наставники и преподаватели вели открытые лекции, позволяя абитуриентам точнее выбрать дисциплины, которые определят их будущее учебное направление. Джоанна с лихорадочным рвением хваталась за эту возможность, даже не думая о том, что все эти посещения Академии могут ей вовсе не пригодиться.  
      Леонард знал, что Джоанна врет ему, но не имел ничего против, думая, что она встречалась с Зарией. Он почти успел смириться с их дружбой. В конце концов он и сам был не безгрешен. Хотя обсуждать с дочерью свои недомолвки со Споком, он конечно же не собирался. Не хватало, чтобы Джоанна узнала о подобном от отца.  
      Заподозрил Леонард, что Джоанна встречается вовсе не с Зарией и даже не со своими друзьями, когда проснулся рано утром от шума на кухне. Джоанна в спешке готовила завтрак. Конечно, запрещать ей свободно перемещаться по городу Леонард не собирался, но ему было интересно: куда все-таки Джоанна уходит. Даже не успев толком проснуться, он пошел в кухню и сел за стол.  
      — Куда ты так рано собираешься? — Леонард едва успел скрыть зевок ладонью. — Снова друзья?  
      — Ага.  
      — Когда я был в твоем возрасте, так рано меня мог поднять только пушечный залп. Кто же в такую рань назначает встречи?  
      — У меня дела.  
      — Когда в следующий раз решишь врать мне, придумать какую-нибудь другую причину. Я же знаю, что ты не с друзьями встречаешься, Джо. Куда на самом деле ты ходишь?  
      — В Академию. — Девушка со вздохом опустилась на стул. — Прости, просто я думала, что ты будешь не очень рад узнать это.  
      — По крайней мере мне теперь точно не нужно волноваться, что ты можешь ввязаться в неприятности. И что ты там делаешь? Я же еще не согласился на твою затею учиться в Звездной Академии.  
      — Но и не сказал, что я не могу поступить. Пока ты думаешь, я решила ходить на лекции.  
      Предприимчивости Джоанны оставалось лишь позавидовать. Леонард хоть и плохо помнил свою подростковую жизнь, но был точно уверен: в то время учеба его не увлекала настолько сильно, чтобы поднять самодисциплину на такой уровень. Стоило задуматься над этим. Джоанна точно была уверена в том, чего хочет, иначе бы не старалась так сильно. Решение оказалось принято, и Леонард понимал, что сделано оно был еще до того, как он сказал это вслух. Подбирать слова, наиболее подходящие случаю, он не умел, потому важность момента оказалась подпорчена, хотя Джоанну это, кажется, нисколько не смутило. От радости она даже забыла про завтрак. Заверив отца, что не успеет проголодаться до возвращения домой, Джоанна быстро покинула квартиру. Ей не терпелось поделиться хорошей новостью с Зарией.  
      А Леонард тем временем стал думать, как рассказать об этом Мириам. Реакция бывшей жены должна стать диаметрально противоположной той радости, с которой Джоанна выслушала его. Но, как любил говорить Леонард в подобных моментах: глупо бояться неизбежного. Лучше потратить время на разработку тактики, чем снедать себя бессмысленными опасениями.  
      Придумать подходящий план, как убедить Мириам в правильности своего решения, Леонард не успел. Едва он привел себя в порядок после сна и убрал со стола за Джоанной, в дверь позвонили. В голове лишь на секунду мелькнула мысль, что это мог быть Спок, но он отогнал ее. Что этому зеленокровому здесь делать в такой ранний час, да еще и без приглашения? Наверняка Джоанна забыла что-то и вернулась. С этой мыслью Леонард открыл дверь и замер на месте, понимая, что если это и его дочь, то она стала подозрительно похожа на одного знакомого вулканца. Он отказывался верить в то, что абсурдная надежда сейчас не оставаться одному оправдалась.  
      — Доброе утро, Леонард. Вижу, Вы уже встали.  
      — С каких пор ты приходишь ко мне без приглашения, напомни?  
      — Я взял на себя смелость посетить Вас сегодня без Вашего ведома. Вы позволите войти?  
      Впустил Спока в квартиру Леонард нехотя. Он ожидал какого-то подвоха от этой ситуации, потому вел себя насторожено. Вулканец пришел не с пустыми руками, и Леонард оказался весьма удивлен этому.  
      — Что это?  
      — Это то, что Вы обычно предпочитаете на завтрак, если я верно помню. — Спок вошел в кухню и выложил на стол контейнеры с едой. — Вы ведь не против этого? — в руках вулканца оказалась упаковка сырого мяса, что вызвало удивленный взгляд Леонарда, знавшего, что Спок, как и другие представители его расы — вегетарианец.  
      — Тебе что-то нужно от меня?  
      — В культуре Вулкана есть некоторые обычаи, схожие с земными. То, что называется гостеприимством и уважением к хозяину. Вулканец, если он посещает кого-то, не придет с пустыми руками. Это неуважительно и даже оскорбительно для принимающего гостей. Так же если визит затягивается более чем на один вечер, гость занимается завтраком.  
      — В смысле именно гость готовит его?  
      — Верно, Леонард.  
      — Слава богу, ты ко мне пришел только сейчас.  
      — Что Вы имеете в виду?  
      — Ты же ведь не собираешься мне сейчас готовить?  
      — Я здесь именно для этого, Леонард.  
      Возникла неловкая пауза, пока МакКой пытался придумать хоть один вразумительный аргумент, почему он против идеи Спока. Увы, найти подходящего объяснения, чтобы не выглядеть при этом идиотом, Леонард не смог, потому очень быстро ему пришлось сесть за стол и исполнять роль прилежного по меркам вулканцев хозяина. Задача перед ним встала довольно легкая: не мешать Споку и ожидать, когда перед ним предстанет готовый завтрак. За это время они едва ли обменялись хотя бы парой фраз. Большую часть времени Спок был занят готовкой, для него процесс приготовления пищи классическим способом имел особую важность. И в некоторой степени Леонарду польстило, что Спок был готов уделить ему столько времени, хотя был уверен: сейчас у вулканца нет особых забот, и так он борется со скукой. Ведь должны же вулканцы иногда скучать без важных дел. Мысль, что Спок пришел к нему по собственной воле, желая просто сделать что-то приятное, не выдерживала никакой критики. Ему определенно что-то было нужно, но Леонард плохо представлял, какая именно выгода могла бы мотивировать Спока стоять сейчас у плиты и следить за процессом приготовления овощного рагу. Ко всему прочему вулканцу приходилось готовить мясное блюдо. Леонард не был уверен, однако подозревал, что для Спока подобное занятие не вызывает приятных ассоциаций.  
      — Вполне съедобно, если закрыть глаза на то, что ты совершенно не разбираешься в местных специях, — вынес свой вердикт Леонард, когда попробовал то, что приготовил Спок.  
      — Ваше умение выражать благодарность как всегда очаровывает.  
      — И все-таки, Спок, что тебе нужно? Не убеждай меня, что ты по собственной воле встал сегодня пораньше и оббегал половину города в поисках ингредиентов для рагу, а потом приехал ко мне, чтобы накормить.  
      — Вынужден попросить Вас не спрашивать о причине моего визита, это поставит меня в неловкое положение.  
      — О боже, — Леонард скривился, будто ему попался переперченный кусок мяса. — Только не говори, что это опять Джим.  
      — Вы правы.  
      — Потрясающе. И что он сказал тебе, чтобы уговорить готовить мне еду?  
      — Я выразил озабоченность Вашим состоянием в разговоре с Джимом. И он посоветовал мне сделать для Вас что-то приятное.  
      — Посоветовал? — всем своим видом Леонард выражал скептичность. Ему прекрасно было известно, что Спок, пока не убедить его в безапелляционной логичности требуемых от него действий, не станет делать подобное.  
      — Я получил приказ от Джима проследить за Вашим состоянием, пока он не вернется в Сан-Франциско. Леонард, он беспокоится о Вас. И я склонен занимать его позицию. Из-за семейных проблем Вы совершенно перестали следить за своим состоянием.  
      — Ну, если уж ты мне об этом говоришь, дела и правда плохи, — отшутился Леонард, чувствуя себя неловко. Уж от кого, а от Джеймса он подобной подлости ожидать не мог: с потрохами сдать его этому бесчувственному половинчику*. Хотя сейчас Леонард был бы рад даже обществу какого-нибудь хоббита, лишь бы не находиться наедине со Споком.  
      — Вы стали заметно меньше есть и испытываете затруднения со сном. Хотя я нахожу радостным тот факт, что подобное не переросло в злоупотребление алкоголем. — Спок изо всех сил старался выразить свою обеспокоенность и доказать Леонарду, что его визит — личная инициатива, практически никак не связанная с приказом капитана. — Вам следует умерить свое беспокойство о дочери, чтобы не довести себя до нервного истощения… Почему Вы больше не едите?  
      — Кусок в горло не лезет после твоих слов.  
      — Соматические расстройства — верный признак истощения. Вам следует всерьез озаботиться своим состоянием. Будет прискорбно, если «Энтерпрайз» лишится такого специалиста, как Вы.  
      Это было крайне неумелое проявление заботы, но Леонард уже давно смирился с особенностью Спока выражать свои чувства. И, стыдно признаться даже самому себе, но МакКою было приятно. Приятно, что Спок беспокоился о нем, даже если делать это его заставляло чувство долга перед Джеймсом. А вот извращенный способом Кирка следить за его состоянием через Спока вовсе не радовал. И Леонард не преминул воспользоваться возможностью сказать об этом самому Джеймсу, когда вновь остался один. Разговор вышел коротким, но богатым на крепкие выражения от Леонарда. В привычной для себя манере он пытался донести до друга, что не нуждается в чьей-либо опеке.  
      — Черт побери, Джим, ты сделал из Спока няньку. — Негодующе заявил Леонард, когда Джеймс признался, что просил Спока проследить за его состоянием в эти дни.  
      — И тебе не хуже моего известно, что из Спока хорошая нянька. Его никто не заставлял делать этого.  
      — То есть «приказ капитана» теперь — дружеское напутствие?  
      — Я же пошутил.  
      — Ты пошутил со Споком.  
      — Ты злишься, потому что думаешь, что он помогает тебе из-за моих слов или потому что Спок в принципе тебе помогает?  
      — Даже не знаю, что хуже.  
      — Я знаю, Боунс, тебе сейчас нелегко. И мне жаль, что я не могу быть рядом, чтобы помочь.  
      — Ради Бога, не драматизируй. Я же не на смертном одре, Джим.  
      — Будь ты при смерти, я бы беспокоился даже меньше. Как там Джо?  
      — Радостная бегает на лекции, уже распланировала всю свою учебу и ждет вступительных экзаменов.  
      — Как ты уговорил Мириам? — Вместо ответа Джеймс услышал тяжелый вздох, и понял, что Леонард еще ни рассказывал ничего бывшей жене. — Я приеду в Сан-Франциско, если хочешь.  
      — Ты хороший капитан. Любой позавидует той заботе, которую ты оказываешь членам экипажа, Джим, но не надо. Я вполне могу справиться со своими проблемами без посторонней помощи.  
      — Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Боунс?  
      — Что?  
      — Попробуй вести себя со Споком по-другому. Он действительно пытается тебе помогать.  
      — В каком смысле?  
      — Это приказ капитана. — Джеймс проигнорировал вопрос.  
      — Ты так Споку говори, со мной шутки не проканают.  
      — Береги себя, Боунс. Мне нужен здоровый и счастливый бортовой медик, когда мы вернемся из отпуска.  
      — Джим, не уходи от темы.  
      — Ты всегда можешь мне позвонить, если захочешь поговорить по душам.  
      — Черт возьми, ты меня слушаешь?  
      — Пока.  
      В очередной раз Джеймс зародил в душе Леонарда бурю праведного негодования и оставил одного, обрывая связь. Создавалось впечатление, что ему без «Энтерпрайз» и космоса стало настолько скучно, что он искал приключения на свою задницу, где только можно. Даже был готов докучать Леонарду через третье лицо, лишь бы не сидеть на месте без новых впечатлений. Справедливость этого суждения могла быть опровергнута, если бы Леонард хотел всерьез обдумать, почему Джеймс поступает так. Ему хотелось бы увидеть друга и спросить, не получил ли тот каких-то травм, поспособствовавших ухудшению его ментального здоровья. Потому как раньше Джеймс никогда бы не стал науськивать Спока бегать за главным медиком корабля и справляться о его здоровье. То, что ему сейчас действительно нужна была забота и поддержка, Леонард предпочитал не обсуждать даже с собой. Ему не пятнадцать и он не страдает от неразделенной любви, чтобы прибегать к нему ранним утром и залечивать страдания вкусным завтраком. Он настолько отвык от проявления обычной человеческом теплоты, что подобная забота казалась Леонарду чем-то неестественным и неправильным. Постыдным, если рассматривать ситуацию во всей ее полноте. Потому что Спок, прилежно исполняющий роль чуткого слушателя и заботливого товарища, вызывал в Леонарде не совсем подходящие эмоции. Ведь МакКой не был в отличие от вулканца эмоциональным бревном, и проявление заботы находило в нем отклик: неосознанно Леонарда начинало тянуть к Споку все сильнее, чему он был совсем не рад. Кто знал, чем может это все обернуться, если он потеряет в какой-то момент бдительность и случайным жестом или словом позволит Споку понять свои эмоции. Подобного Леонард не должен был допустить ни при каких обстоятельствах.

      Разговор с Мириам откладывался до самого последнего момента. Леонард не мог собраться с силами и заставить встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу. Так вышло, что Мириам сумела поселить в нем безотчетный страх потерь, когда при разводе оставила ни с чем. Их отношения уже давно перестали носить напряженный характер, но и другом бы бывшую жену Леонард назвать не мог. Она не доставляла проблем, практически не контактировала с ним и не вмешивалась в жизнь МакКоя. Однако где-то на подкорке сознания сохранился страх, что она вновь может вторгнуться в его жизнь и забрать из нее все самое ценное и важное, чем мог обладать Леонард. Разумеется, это был глупый и ни чем не обоснованный страх. И все же он не мог ничего поделать с собой. Незримая власть, которой Мириам обладала благодаря рождению их общего ребенка, заставляла Леонарда иррационально бояться. У него уже давно была своя жизнь, в которой Мириам никак не принимала участия: что уж говорить, после развода прошло больше времени, чем они провели в браке. Они были друг для друга чужими людьми. И это была идеальная аксиома, если бы не одно но. Джоанна все еще оставалась их общим ребенком, и Леонард понимал, что призрачное счастье находиться сейчас рядом с дочерью, уже скоро вновь превратится в забытую мечту. Он вновь вернется на «Энтерпрайз» и будет бороздить космос вместе с экипажем, а Джоанна останется на Земле. И все же ему становилось чуточку спокойнее от веры в то, что Джоанна доверяет ему. И одновременно с этим Леонарду становилось страшно от осознания, что Мириам в любой момент по собственной прихоти может лишить его возможности даже созваниваться с родной дочерью. Потому он с особенной тщательностью обдумывал, что хочет сказать своей бывшей жене.  
      Решиться на звонок Леонард смог лишь в последний день, отведенный Мириам для его попыток вразумить дочь. Выждав, когда Джоанна заснет, Леонард вышел на маленький балкон кухни, и позвонил бывшей жене. Погода в Сан-Франциско выровнялась: осень наконец определилась с тем, какой она хочет быть, а именно промозглой с постоянно моросившим дождем и легкой туманной дымкой над крышами домов. Стоять в такую погоду на открытом воздухе и пытаться отвернуться от летевших в лицо дождевых капель, было не самым приятным занятием, но Леонард был уверен, что его ждет довольно эмоциональный разговор, а разбудить Джоанну ему не хотелось. Потребовалось собрать воедино все мужество, которым он обладал, когда он услышал до боли знакомые раздраженные нотки в голосе Мириам. Кто бы мог подумать, что настоящий ужас и страх в него может вселять такая хрупкая женщина.  
      Леонард старался говорить спокойно, чтобы быть убедительным. И выходило у него неплохо, ровно до того момента, как Мириам услышала о его окончательном решении по поводу учебы дочери в Академии Звездного Флота.  
      — Ты не можешь распоряжаться ее жизнью, Леонард. Я позволила Джоанне остаться в Сан-Франциско не для того, чтобы ты давал ей бессмысленные обещания. — Мириам даже не обязательно было повышать тон, чтобы заставлять Леонарда в мыслях сыпать ругательствами в ее адрес. — Я приеду завтра же и заберу ее.  
      Аргументы? Здесь они были бессильны. Проще было заставить гору все-таки пойти к Магомеду, чем убедить Мириам, что для Джоанны действительно будет лучше учиться в Академии Звездного Флота. По крайней мере, Леонарду убедить бывшую жену в подобном не удалось. Они спорили долго: Мириам успела сорвать голос и под конец говорила отрывисто и хрипло, а пальцы Леонарда онемели от холода и еще долго не желали гнуться после того, как он вернулся в квартиру. Глупая затея переубедить Мириам не увенчалась успехом, хотя Леонард и не верил в положительный исход разговора. Оставалась последняя надежда: встретиться с Мириам завтра и поговорить с ней лицом к лицу. Общение без возможности видеть собеседника давалось Леонарду плохо, он никогда не мог угадать настроение собеседника, руководствуясь исключительно его словами и интонациями. Чтобы знать все о мыслях и желаниях человека, он предпочитал видеть его, потому что даже самое незначительное движение пальцев или случайная эмоция могли сказать о собеседнике гораздо больше его слов. С тяжелым сердцем Леонард лег спать. Крепкий сон должен был помочь ему избавиться от лишних мыслей и набраться сил перед важной встречей.

 

___________

_*половинчик - альтернативный перевод полурослика, синонима хоббиту, в данном случае "половинчик" используется в качестве обозначения не роста, а расы._

 

## 8.

       Говорить о будущей встрече с Мириам дочери Леонард не стал. Не посчитал нужным держать Джоанну в курсе дела — она и без того слишком много волновалась в последнее время. Ситуация была спорной, но вмешивать ее во взрослые неурядицы Леонард не хотел. В первую очередь он хотел встретиться с Мириам, а уже после думать над тем, что делать дальше. На словах все выглядело просто, но на деле он не мог найти себе места от мысли, что ему придется встретиться со своим Голиафом лицом к лицу. В легенде Давид победил Голиафа, но Леонард не был уверен, что окажется настолько же силен духом для подобного подвига. Как назло время тянулось непростительно долго, а занять себя было нечем. Леонард постоянно следил за часами, ожидал, что вот-вот раздастся звонок, и Мириам скажет, что приехала в Сан-Франциско. Его напряженное состояние не осталось незамеченным: Джоанна стала тихой — предчувствие надвигающейся беды затаилось под самым сердцем. Засев за книгами, она старалась лишний раз не выходить из спальни, что давало Леонарду возможность не переживать о возможной лжи, которую придется рассказать дочери, если она спросит о том, что происходит.  
       Небо над городом прояснилось, солнце заиграло бликами на мокром асфальте и окнах домой. Перемена погоды благотворно сказалась и на самом Леонарде, почувствовавшем некоторое успокоение. Ко времени, когда Мириам наконец дала о себе знать, он почти перестал волноваться. В этот момент его рассудительность и логичное течение мыслей порадовали бы даже Спока, всегда отзывавшегося крайне неодобрительно о манере Леонарда решать все эмоциями. Понимая неизбежность спора, он решил вести диалог спокойно, поэтому не стал отказываться, когда Мириам предложила изменить место встречи. Прежде они хотели встретиться в квартире, при Джоанне, однако в самую последнюю минуту Мириам передумала и сказала, что будет ждать в кафе, где не так давно поведала Леонарду о желании их дочери учиться в Академии. С чего началось — тем и закончится. Весьма символичный жест с ее стороны. Возможно, поэтому Леонард не стал спорить о резко изменившихся планах. Она обещала ждать его в кафе уже через десять минут. При лучшем раскладе Леонард должен был оказаться там лишь через полчаса, и обычно не терпящая ожиданий Мириам согласилась дать ему время, потому как личным телепортом Леонард, к своему сожалению, не обладал, хотя и был офицером Звездного Флота.  
       Не больше десяти минут потребовалось, чтобы дойти до метро. Табло над платформой показывало, что поезд вот-вот прибудет, но Леонард все равно нетерпеливо поглядывал в сторону, откуда тот должен появиться. Стараясь побороть вновь возвращавшееся волнение, он небрежно засунул руки в карманы куртки и вдруг понял, что оставил коммуникатор в квартире. Перед Леонардом встала дилемма: он обещал Джоанне, что позвонит сразу же, как закончит разговор с Мириам; с другой стороны возвращаться сейчас домой означало потерять еще около пятнадцати минут драгоценного времени. Мириам и без того найдет повод быть недовольной — решил Леонард, разворачиваясь спиной к только что прибывшему поезду. Важнее вовремя оказаться на связи с Джоанной. Уж лучше узнать все новости сразу, чем волноваться и накручивать себя, не зная, каким оказался итог разговора родителей.  
       Леонард шел торопливо, периодически сбиваясь на бег, из-за чего-то и дело приходилось глубоко вдыхать воздух, хватая его ртом. У двери дома, где он снимал квартиру, неудачно припарковавшийся автолюбитель то ли выгружал чемоданы, то ли наоборот, собирался куда-то ехать. Леонарду пришлось обойти машину, при этом он едва не столкнулся носом к носу с незадачливым водителем, крутившимся у багажника. МакКой уже потянулся к ручке входной двери, когда та резко распахнулась, и на него едва не налетела растрепанная Мириам. Секундное удивление сменилось глубокой обидой и злобой, когда Леонард заметил, что бывшая жена мертвой хваткой вцепилась в запястье Джоанны, явно с неохотой плетущейся за ней.  
       — Значит, вот как ты все решила. — Леонард стоял на месте, не давая Мириам выйти из холла. — Кошка с дому — мыши в пляс.  
       — Ты бы пытался настаивать на своей безумной идее, и мы только потеряли время.  
       — Не думал, что ты опустишься до такого.  
       — Не вижу ничего постыдного в том, что забираю родную дочь домой. Майкл, возьми у меня сумку, пожалуйста. — Наклонившись в бок, Мириам посмотрела за спину Леонарда. — Джоанна не будет учиться в этой чертовой Академии, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
       — Я думал, что тебе важнее, чего хочет Джоанна. Мириам, не делай этого только потому, что хочешь насолить мне. Я тоже не в восторге от того, что Джоанна будет учиться в Академии, но она уже взрослая. Ты не можешь опекать ее всю жизнь.  
       — Могу.  
       Бесцеремонно отодвинув Леонарда в сторону, она протянула дорожную сумку мужчине, до этого пытавшемуся уложить в багажник чемодан. Только в этот момент Леонард понял, что это был чемодан Джоанны. Жаль, что он не удосужился узнать, как выглядит новый муж Мириам раньше. Хотя это знание ему вряд ли помогло: ну, узнал бы он на несколько мгновений раньше о плане Мириам, что бы от этого изменилось? Потребовалось все спокойствие, которым Леонард когда-либо обладал, чтобы не поддаться на провокацию и не устроить скандал прямо посреди улицы. Он пытался вразумить Мириам, убеждал, просил, требовал, но бывшая жена была непоколебима. Даже слезы Джоанны не растопили ее сердце. Если бы Леонард не был медиком и не знал, как устроено человеческое тело, то решил бы, что у Мириам вместо сердца в груди кусок льда. Она даже не дернула бровью, когда плачущая дочь попыталась вырваться. Насильно посадив дочь в машину и сказав Майклу запереть двери, она подошла к Леонарду.  
       — Посмотри, чего ты добился. Ты этого хотел? Хотел, чтобы Джо плакала?  
       — Не я лишаю ее сейчас мечты, Мириам. — Леонард никогда не поднимал руку на жену, считая ниже своего достоинства бить женщин, но сейчас он как никогда прежде желал дать ей хорошую пощечину, чтобы образумить. — Неужели ты настолько ненавидишь меня?  
       — По-моему наши отношения мы выяснили еще десять лет назад в зале суда. Что ты сейчас пытаешься доказать мне? Что я плохая мать? Позже Джоанна только спасибо мне скажет.  
       — Не раньше, чем проклянет тебя за твою выходку.  
       — Не пытайся давить на жалость, не получится. Я попросила тебя о предельно простой услуге, но ты умудрился все испортить. Теперь она не будет разговаривать со мной несколько дней.  
       — На твоем месте я бы беспокоился о том, что Джоанна в жизни больше не захочет говорить с тобой. Ты ведь делаешь это назло мне. Майкл, ну хоть ты понимаешь, что Мириам делает?! — Леонард наклонился к водительскому окну. — Если вы увезете Джоанну сейчас в Атланту, вы лишите ее будущего. Не ломай жизнь моей дочери.  
       — Тебе лучше не вмешиваться в то, что делает Мириам, — Майкл поморщился, словно перед носом летала надоедливая муха. — Тебя ведь и без того едва не лишили родительских прав.  
       Небрежно произнесенная фраза заставила Леонарда разозлиться. Глупость — в его возрасте как мальчишка вестись на такую провокацию, которая и не была провокацией вовсе. Скорее всего Майкл так и не понял, что заставило Леонарда перейти на громкую ругань, отчего даже Мириам, до этого момента державшаяся надменно, побледнела. Они ругались редко, за годы замужества Мириам довелось видеть Леонарда злым лишь пару раз. Но и этого опыта хватило, чтобы она больше не хотела повторения подобных ситуаций. Вот только Мириам явно не рассчитывала, к чему может привести однажды рассказанная новому мужу история с разводом. Она действительно хотела добиться судебного решения о лишении Леонарда родительских прав, но адвокат убедил ее не совершать подобную глупость: суд мог посчитать ее требования не обоснованными, и тогда чаша весов с легкостью склонилась бы на сторону мужа в вопросе о разделе имущества. Отобрать абсолютно все Мириам не смогла, но сумела надолго отбить у Леонарда желание даже близко приближаться к дому и видеться с дочерью. И теперь она с лихвой получала за свои решения, оставшиеся, казалось, далеко позади.  
       Руганью и спорами Леонард лишь добился того, что Мириам поклялась сделать так, чтобы он больше никогда не смог общаться с Джоанной. Оставив опустошенного собственной злобой мужчину стоять на тротуаре, она повезла дочь в аэропорт. Это означало конец. Ненадолго загоревшийся огонь счастья погас окончательно, запорошенный чувством обиды и боли, возродившийся спустя столько лет. Леонард уже давно перестал жалеть себя и считал, что все неприятности, благодаря которым он стал офицером Звездного Флота, остались позади. Однако жизнь доказала обратное: столько бы лет не прошло и какое бы расстояние не отделяло его от Мириам, она все еще имела слишком большую власть над его жизнью. Умелое манипулирование отеческими чувствами. Леонард не сомневался, что бывшая жена затеяла все это, с самого начала планируя растоптать его самолюбие и сплясать на могиле его надежд. Уж слишком идеально для Мириам все сложилось: Леонард в очередной раз лишился возможности общаться с дочерью, а Джоанне наглядно доказали, что мечты ничего не стоят, и даже родной отец не способен помочь ей.  
       Сейчас он больше всего нуждался в хоть чьем-то обществе, чтобы не скатиться в яму глубокого отчаяния, но как никогда прежде Леонарду хотелось уединения и тишины.

       Необычная роль соглядатая Леонарда для Спока представляла некоторые трудности. Не потому что он плохо понимал суть поручения своего капитана. Как раз напротив: тот ясно дал понять, что рассчитывает на помощь своего первого помощника. Дело было в эмоциональности Леонарда и природной эмпатии самого Спока. Несмотря на то, что он как вулканец всегда отличался выдержкой и самоконтролем, человеческие эмоции ему не были чужды. Спок умел контролировать свои чувства, но не был их лишен. В зависимости от продолжительности общения с терианцами способность подавлять свое человеческое начало слабела, а рядом с Леонардом Споку и вовсе приходилось кидать все силы на то, чтобы оставаться спокойным и рассудительным. Но приказ есть приказ — ослушаться Джеймса Спок не мог. Да и не хотел. Потому что понимал, что беспокойство капитана за главу медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» вполне обоснованно. Ко всему прочему Спок испытывал интерес к возможности изучить Леонарда в менее формальной обстановке. Удачно сложившиеся обстоятельства позволяли увидеть доктора в его условно естественной среде обитания, и желание обезопасить Леонарда от разочарований было логичным. Спок намеренно избегал эмоциональной оценки своих действий, считая, что попытки примешать к своим действиям чувства лишат его возможности бесстрастного анализа.  
       Занимательный факт: даже такой категоричный человек как Леонард мог быстро привыкнуть к обстоятельствам и научиться доверять. Нет, Спок не ставил эксперимент, вырабатывая у Леонарда рефлексы, но он находил любопытным этот случай. Ведь прежде их с доктором не связывали такие тесные отношения. Леонард не был склонен к откровенности, когда речь заходила о том, что происходило в его голове, зато охотно делился со Споком своим мнением касательно физиологии, психологии и культуры вулканцев. Порой Споку начинало казаться, что доктор знает о его расе гораздо больше него самого. Факты порой были лживы, но с каким энтузиазмом Леонард делился каждый раз своими колкими комментариями и наблюдениями! Поистине Спока увлекала живость его натуры, оттого возможность находиться рядом с Леонардом сейчас в глазах вулканца имела особую ценность. С осторожностью, не желая спугнуть доктора, он слой за слоем проникал все глубже в тайну, носившую имя Леонард МакКой. Увлеченность — не порок, если знать, когда стоит остановиться. Спок не беспокоился о том, что его заинтересованность в познании души Леонарда может зайти слишком далеко, потому что был уверен в своем самообладании, которое подводило его крайне редко. Но первый тревожный сигнал, что должен был заставить вулканца задуматься о своем поведении, был проигнорирован. Спок не задумался о странности своего беспокойства о Леонарде, когда доктор пропал куда-то на два дня. Вполне естественно было дать другому человеку отдохнуть от своего общества. Нелогично навязывать общение, когда у Леонарда имеются иные поводы для беспокойства. Но волнение и догадки о неблагоприятном исходе истории с бывшей женой усилились, когда Спок получил звонок от Джеймса.  
       В привычной для него манере, капитан подтрунивал над Споком, спрашивая, не устал ли тот нянчиться с Леонардом. В свою очередь вулканец честно ответил, что это находит этот опыт довольно интересным.  
       — Главное, Боунсу не скажи об этом случайно. — Джеймс смеялся, хотя Спок не понимал, почему его честность вызывает веселье.  
       — Смею предположить, что Леонард будет польщен, если я сообщу ему о том, что наши разговоры позволили мне найти новые стороны его личности.  
       — Новые стороны? И что же это за стороны?  
       — Менее невыносимые. — Последовал сдержанный ответ.  
       — Не хочешь, не говори. Как-нибудь сам узнаю, что за новые стороны Боунса ты там нашел.  
       — Я слышу иронию в твоем голосе.  
       — Нет, это не ирония, просто я… Ты знаешь, куда он пропал? Я не могу дозвониться.  
       — Насколько серьезен повод для твоего беспокойства, Джим?  
       — Боунс должен был встретиться с Мириам. Он говорил тебе об этом? В любом случае он обещал позвонить, как все закончится.  
       — Полагаю, что он игнорирует твои попытки связаться, потому что находится на встрече.  
       — Не весь день. Боунс на дух не переносит бывшую жену. Они бы не смогли так долго разговаривать.  
       — Любопытно.  
       — Он не говорил тебе, может, я его чем-то обидел?  
       — Лишенное логики предположение. Леонард не станет скрывать и скажет прямо, если ты его чем-то не устраиваешь.  
       — И то верно. — Джеймс замолчал, явно взвешивая свое решение. Прежде чем он продолжил, Спок уже знал, о чем его попросят. — Ты можешь попробовать связаться с ним?  
       — Будет лучше, если я приеду к нему. Беря во внимание факт встречи с бывшей женой и проигнорированные попытки связаться с ним, делаю выводы, что сейчас он находится в плохом настроении. Хотя я склонен полагать, что это обычное состояние для Леонарда.  
       — Свяжись со мной, если станет что-то известно.  
       Спок ожидал очередную плохо понятную ему шутку от Джеймса, но тон того был предельно серьезен, а значит, он действительно считал, что у Леонарда неприятности. Не желая делать поспешные выводы, основывающиеся на сомнительных фактах, Спок поспешил к доктору. Ему потребовалось не так много времени: воспользовавшись самым коротким маршрутом до здания, где снимал квартиру Леонард, Спок прибыл на место через семь минут. Внешний коммуникатор у двери был отключен, что свидетельствовало об отсутствии доктора. Как это было не прискорбно признавать, последовательность действий Леонарда не поддавалась логике, потому Спок не мог с уверенностью сказать, где тот сейчас находился. Руководствуясь опытом, он с уверенностью мог сказать лишь о качествах, которыми должно было обладать это место, но не хватало статистических данных о самом докторе, чтобы точно знать, где он. Людям свойственно искать успокоения в вещах, с которыми у них связаны приятные воспоминания, либо там, где они чувствуют себя в безопасности. Чаще этими качествами обладает родной дом, но у Леонарда была лишь съемная квартира, которую, как полагал Спок, тот оставил намеренно. В Сан-Франциско он провел чуть больше трех лет во времена учебы. Этого достаточно, чтобы обзавестись несколькими любимыми местами, которые захочется посетить в моменты душевного беспокойства. Не теряя времени, Спок вновь связался с Джеймсом, чтобы задать ему всего один вопрос.  
       — Есть ли в Сан-Франциско место, где Леонард испытывал наибольшее чувство безмятежности, спокойствия и удовлетворенности в определенный период его жизни?  
       — Я, конечно, никогда не сомневался в том, что ты любишь усложнять, но не до такой же степени, Спок.  
       — Спрошу иначе. Где Леонард был больше всего счастлив?  
       — Не знаю. Боунс практически не вылезал из-за учебников, а когда его можно было вытянуть из Медицинской Академии, то он обычно пил. Не думаю, что те бары, где мы проводили выходные, подходят под то, что ты описал.  
       — Искусственная эйфория, вызываемая принятием алкоголя, редко ассоциируется у людей со значимыми моментами их жизни.  
       — Тогда все, что связанно с Академией тоже отпадает. Учитывая, как он любил говорить о своей ненависти к Космосу, вряд ли у него сохранилось хоть одно приятное воспоминание об этих местах. — Джеймс прервался и до слуха Спока донесся глухой хруст с причмокиваниями.  
       — Что ты делаешь?  
       — Жжем, мяфную конфуету… Тофно! О, прости, Спок, — Джеймс вновь замолчал, пытаясь проглотить конфету. — Мята. Йерба-Буэна*. В порту есть одно место, оттуда видно этот остров.  
       — Это находится близко. Полагаю, Леонард мог туда пойти.  
       — Не то, чтобы он любил торчать в порту, но говорил, что местный пейзаж напоминает ему о детстве в Атланте.  
       — Довольно нелогичная ассоциация. Насколько мне известно, Атланта не имеет порта.  
       — Я уж не знаю, чем ему это место напоминало родной город, но он так говорил. Возможно, стоит поискать его там.  
       Получив подсказку, Спок отправился на поиски доктора. Он считал сомнительной возможность нахождения Леонарда в порту, но других зацепок на данный момент ни у него, ни у Джеймса не было. Следовало потерять несколько минут, чтобы посетить упомянутое место, чем продолжать бездействовать. Искать логику в Леонарде все равно, что пытаться разгадать все шутки Джеймса — невозможно. И все же Спок старался постичь разумом причину, почему доктор считал порт и открывавшийся оттуда вид схожими с тем, что доводилось ему видеть в родном городе. Нейронные связи в коре головного мозга выстраиваются таким образом, что воспоминания становятся совокупностью значительных деталей. Человеческая способность к сохранению памяти о тех или иных событиях не что иное, как умение мозга отбирать из общего ряда образов самые значимые из них по качеству и силе восприятия. Несомненно, для терианцев во главе прочего стояла эмоциональная память, когда нейронная связь выстраивает определенную последовательность. Но не менее важными в процессе запоминания были цвет, запах, звуки и свет. В этом Спок находил схожесть своей расы с терианцами: память вулканцев основывалась на эмпирическом запоминании событий. Подавляемая эмоциональность не могла позволить в должной мере сохранить воспоминания, что, тем не менее, компенсировалось повышенной остротой слуха, обоняния и зрения. Руководствуясь этими мыслями, Спок постепенно пришел к выводу, что на первый взгляд кажущаяся странной привязка детский воспоминаний Леонарда к порту в Сан-Франциско на самом деле логично обоснованна. Вполне возможно, что местные запахи или звуки возрождали определенную последовательность нейронных связей в мозгу Леонарда, и в организм выбрасывались гормоны, способствующие общему поднятию тонуса и настроения. Весьма занимательное наблюдение — в какой-то мере Спок даже почувствовал удовлетворение от мысли, что поведение доктора все-таки поддается логическому анализу.

       Для сравнительно теплой погоды в порту было до неприятного холодно: промозглый ветер задувал со всех сторон, к тому же влажность здесь значительно выше, чем в жилой части города. Леонард втягивал шею каждый раз, как ветер начинал ерошить волосы, проходясь холодным воздухом по загривку. Ему не было холодно — алкоголь давно разогрел организм до такой степени, что Леонард мог бы сидеть здесь в одной футболке, не боясь получить переохлаждение. Но постоянно лезшие в глаза волосы и свист в ушах заставляли раздражаться. Очередной порыв принес со стороны воды резкий крик чайки, и Леонард со злобой присосался к бутылке, делая несколько глотков. Что эта чертова чайка делает здесь так поздно? Уже темно, ей пора было улететь куда-нибудь подальше, а не истошно вопить у морских судов, в надежде разжиться едой. Угрюмо покосившись в сторону фонаря у складов, Леонард отвернулся от света: ему сейчас хотелось полного уединения от всего мира и темноты, а не раздражающей лампочки, бьющей по глазам своим светом. Он пришел сюда, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и надраться в тишине, но его уединению то и дело мешали. Ветер, фонарь, и эта истеричная чайка. В сердцах Леонард уже хотел выкрикнуть пару ругательств, чтобы заткнуть птицу, однако не стал этого делать, потому что прекрасно понимал, что чайку это не успокоит.  
       По темной воде пробежала рябь, и ветер принес соленый воздух. Судорожно втягивая его ноздрями, Леонард прикрыл глаза. Морской запах его успокаивал. Хотя дело было, конечно, в алкоголе. В бутылке уже почти не осталось виски, зато в голове наконец появился дурманящий туман, мешавший сосредотачиваться на плохих мыслях. Жаль, что алкоголь не может решать проблемы так же легко, как лишать человека трезвого рассудка. Это бы несомненно помогло сейчас Леонарду. Воспаленные глаза то и дело блуждали по темноте, словно он выискивал кого-то, кто должен был вот-вот появиться. Надежда, что его не бросят одного со всеми его мрачными размышлениями, кажется, настолько засела в пьяном мозгу, что Леонарду померещилась знакомая фигура, мелькнувшая в тени под сваями крана, у которого он сидел. Тихо усмехнувшись, он поднес бутылку к губам и осушил ее. Бок под курткой грела еще одна не открытая бутылка, и Леонард уже потянулся за пазуху, когда прямо перед носом возник тот, кого по определению здесь просто не могло быть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Если бы Леонард был не настолько пьян, что, пожалуй, испугался появления Спока. Но заторможенные реакции позволили ему сохранить видимое спокойствие: не прерывая своих действий, он достал бутылку и открутил крышку, чтобы тут же сделать новый глоток.  
       — Почему Вы не отвечали Джиму, Леонард?  
       — Как видишь, я не в том настроении, чтобы трындеть с кем-то по телефону. Как ты вообще нашел меня?  
       — Сделал некоторые логические выводы. Вы поругались со своей бывшей женой. Джим рассказал, что Вы должны были сегодня с ней встретиться. — Спок смотрел с сочувствием, и от этого Леонарду становилось тошно. — Вам сейчас не следует оставаться одному.  
       — Как раз напротив.  
       — Вы упрямитесь, потому что действительно считаете, что не нуждаетесь в поддержке или же потому, что ее предлагаю я?  
       Отвечать на этот вопрос Леонард не желал, поэтому вновь поднес бутылку к губам. Сделать очередной глоток не удалось. Спок с возмутительным спокойствием забрал у него виски и сел рядом.  
       — Хочу обратить Ваше внимание на что, если Вы продолжите поглощать алкоголь в таких количествах, а я решил искать Вас позже, мне бы не пришлось обращаться к Джиму: Вас легко можно будет найти по запаху.  
       Леонард медленно повернулся к Споку, сохранявшему все то же невозмутимое выражение лица.  
       — Как Вам известно, обоняние вулканцев сильнее, чем у человека. Вы называете это «собачьим нюхом», хотя я не совсем согласен с такой терминологией. Если сравнивать, то наше обоняние чуть слабее, на уровне…  
       — Погоди, Спок. Ты что, ты сейчас пошутил? — Леонарду это не казалось таким уж смешным, но уголки губ сами собой поползли вверх. — Господи, Спок, ты же только что пошутил.  
       — Исходя из Вашего подавленного состояния, Леонард, я решил, что правильнее всего поддержать Вас шуточным замечанием.  
       — А ты не так уж безнадежен.  
       — Рад, что мои слова позволили Вам немного отвлечься. Я питаю надежд на то, что Вы все-таки позволите мне выслушать Вас.  
       — Хочешь побыть моей личной жилеткой?  
       — Не знаю, с чем связан Ваш вопрос, но я никогда не испытывал желания заменять чью-то часть гардероба.  
       — Это образное выражение. Ай, забудь. Все равно у меня нет настроения на это нытье.  
       — Это нытье, как Вы выразились, должно помочь Вам справиться с переживаниями. Вам не к лицу сдерживать чувства. К тому же у Вас это плохо выходит.  
       — От тебя укоров в свою сторону я точно слушать не собираюсь. Пришел, отнял у меня выпивку и теперь еще стращать вздумал! Я знаю, Джим просил тебя следить за мной, но сейчас мне хочется побыть одному.  
       Что стоит говорить в подобных случаях? Спок не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как следует вести себя с людьми в такие моменты. Джеймс, когда вверил ему Леонарда, забыл рассказать о тонкостях общения с доктором. Из чужого опыта Спок лишь знал, что обычно в таких случаях стараются говорить подбадривающие и жизнеутверждающие вещи, даже если они идут вразрез с фактами. Но Леонард был не таким человеком: он любил говорить правду, какой неприятной бы она не была, и ожидал от собеседника того же. Редкие моменты откровений между ними доказали Споку, что с Леонардом его единит гораздо больше вещей, чем можно было предполагать. Вот только прежде они не обсуждали личную жизнь доктора. Что бы сказал в таком случае Джим?  
       — Ну, так и будешь молчать или все-таки скажешь что-нибудь? — Вопрос заставил вулканца замереть в недоумении.  
       От совершенно непоследовательных заявлений Леонарда Спок испытывал нечто сродни дискомфорту. Он не мог точно выбрать модель поведения, чтобы подстроиться под настроение собеседника. За видимым спокойствием вулканца крылась активная мыслительная деятельность. Он желал найти способ разговорить Леонарда, чтобы позволить мучившим того переживаниям обратиться в словесную форму.  
       — Родители редко рассказывали о своей жизни до моего рождения. Отец считал, что подобная информация не предназначается для ребенка. Он желал сохранить в секрете неурядицы, которые у них когда-то появлялись, но мать все равно рассказывала. Когда они только познакомились, они часто спорили. — Спок решил поделиться чем-то личным, чтобы вызвать у Леонарда ответное желание допустить собеседника до своих тайн.  
       Он вел свой рассказ неторопливо, смотря куда-то вдаль. Откровенность давалась Споку тяжело, и Леонард чувствовал благодарность за то, что тот не пытается вытянуть из него правду. Особую важность моменту добавляло то, что прежде вулканец никогда не обсуждал свою семью с ним. Леонард не сомневался, что Джеймс или Нийота в достаточной степени осведомлены о тяжелых переживаниях Спока, связанных с кончиной матери, но ему самому оставалось лишь догадываться, какую боль тот скрывал все эти годы под вечной маской безэмоциональности. Каждый раз, когда Спок произносил имя своей матери, голос его дрожал. Леонарду хотелось бы понять его чувства, но сам он лишился родителей достаточно давно, чтобы не переживать по этому поводу так же сильно. Для Спока его мать всегда была живым напоминанием его несовершенства, но вместе с тем он дорожил каждым воспоминанием об Аманде и подбирал слова с особой внимательностью.  
       — Похоже, твой старик знает толк в женщинах, — усмехнулся Леонард, когда рассказ подошел к концу. — Признаю, я испытываю гордость за твою мать. Не каждый может удостоиться чести наблюдать, как вулканец смеется до слез. Ну, если не считать твоих приступов бреда в особо сложных случаях.  
       — Вы жалеете о том, что стали свидетелем моих ментальных расстройств, связанных с физическим недомоганием?  
       — Это лишний повод для шантажа, ради такого я могу и потерпеть твое общество.  
       — Вам стоит подумать о пересмотре своей системы ценностей, Леонард.  
       — А тебе стоит перестать быть таким занудным, Спок. Слушаю тебя и все больше убеждаюсь, что Ухура поступила правильно, отказавшись от борьбы с твоей упертостью. Я бы не выдержал столько лет.  
       — И сколько лет Вы могли бы отвести себе?  
       — Ты сейчас серьезно? — Леонард не знал, то ли он хочет рассмеяться над вопросом Спока, то ли свалиться прямо здесь на землю и рыдать в приступе отчаяния. — Я бы не выдержал с тобой и дня.  
       — Хочу возразить. Вы вполне способны к общению с существами, превосходящими Вас по интеллекту, потому полагаю, что Вы могли бы адаптироваться.  
       Леонард ответил не сразу, похоже, зацепившись за какую-то мысль в своей голове.  
       — Знаешь, когда Мириам сказала, что хочет развода, я долго не мог понять, что со мной не так. Неужели я настолько ужасный муж, что со мной невозможно больше жить? Чувство собственной несостоятельности каждый божий день колотилось навязчивым молоточком прямо вот тут. — Леонард постучал пальцем по виску. — А потом ответ нашелся сам собой. Она сказала, что я не способен идти на компромисс.  
       — Вам не следует воспринимать ее слова так серьезно. Мириам явно пыталась задеть Ваши чувства и заставить испытывать вину за произошедшее.  
       — Что ж, как видишь, ей это удалось. Но мне стоит быть благодарным за все те слова, которые я от нее услышал. Что и говорить, но если бы не развод, кто знает, где я сейчас бы был? Как минимум не сидел бы здесь в компании с отмороженным вулканцем, пытающимся меня утешить и незаметно слить остатки виски в трубу. Думал, я не замечу, как ты там ковыряешься? — Леонард дернул бровью, когда покосился на заметно опустевшую бутылку виски, которую Спок пытался спрятать за собой. — Лучше уж дал бы мне допить, все равно я уже давно перепил свою норму — так и так придется пользоваться лекарствами.  
       — Мне бы не хотелось отчитываться перед Джимом, почему доверенный мне человек попал в больницу с интоксикацией.  
       — О, да брось, Спок, ты же будешь только рад этому. В очередной раз докажешь, какой ты хороший и идеальный по сравнению с врачом-алкоголиком, явно по ошибке попавшим служить на «Энтерпрайз».  
       — Вы действительно считаете, что я нуждаюсь в самоутверждении за Ваш счет? — Несмотря на их частые споры и упреки, сейчас Спок был действительно оскорблен словами Леонарда. — Вы весьма надменны, если считаете, что руководство Звездного Флота могло допустить такой вопиющий промах и включить в состав экипажа некомпетентного специалиста, страдающего от пагубных пристрастий к алкоголю.  
       Леонард удрученно вздохнул. Он надеялся, что спор со Споком позволит ему хоть немного прийти в себя.  
       — Неужели тебе так нравится слушать мой пьяный бред?  
       Ему было немного жаль Спока за то, что именно он стал мишенью для вымещения злобы. Но вулканец не отступал, продолжая терпеливо слушать колкости Леонарда, который пытался скрыть за своими неуместными замечаниями вновь поднявшие голову опасные мысли. Стоило бушующей в его душе дилемме утихнуть, как Спок вновь появлялся рядом, и бороться с собой становилось очень трудно. Леонарду хотелось верить, что Спок делает это все лишь из чувства долга перед Джеймсом и не замечает его несчастных взглядов, бросаемых украдкой. Он и без того едва не скомпрометировал себя рассуждениями о том, сколько бы вынес общество Спока, связывай их иные отношения. Усталая злоба, как Леонард не старался ее сохранить, постепенно сошла на нет, и его охватила паника, когда Спок, спросив о чем-то отстраненном, потянул к нему руку. Неудачная попытка избежать контакта закончилась тем, что Леонард едва не свалился с ящиков и ударился лбом о сваи, когда резко подскочил на месте. Было больно, но зато из головы моментально выветрился весь этот полуромантический бред, одолевавший Леонарда последние несколько минут. Отборной бранью возвестив всю округу о своей неудаче, он прижал ладонь ко лбу и понял, что рассек его.  
       — Вы в порядке, Леонард? — Спока случившееся явно взволновало.  
       — Если не считать звона в ушах, будто кто-то прямо над головой расчехлил иерихонские трубы, все отлично. — Заметив, что Спок тянется к его лбу, Леонард резко отшатнулся и тут же зашипел, чувствуя новый приступ боли. — Даже не вздумай лапать меня грязными руками, говорю это, как врач.  
       — Вам нужно оказать…  
       — Да без тебя знаю, что мне надо. Черт, такой вечер запороть. Виски остался?  
       — Нет.  
       — Вот кто тебя просил все выливать? Даже рану обработать не могу.  
       — Крови не так много, Вы вполне сможете продержаться до ближайшего отделения больницы.  
       — С такой пустяковой раной в больницу я не собираюсь. Вот еще! Позориться при земных медиках: офицер Звездного Флота надрался и получил шишку, упав в порту. Нет, я лучше дотерплю до дома.  
       — В таком случае позвольте мне Вас проводить.  
       — Ты ведь не отстанешь, да?  
       Спок уверенно качнул головой, и Леонард ощутил прилив благодарности к нему. Какой бы неумелой не была забота вулканца, сейчас он делал все именно так, как следовало. Для пьяного человека доктор держался довольно уверенно, хотя иногда и заваливался на один бок из-за необходимости держать одну руку поднятой. До съемной квартиры они должны были добраться быстро, но Леонард решил сделать вынужденную остановку, почувствовав, как под ладонью, прижатой к ране, быстро надувается шишка гематомы. Купив в ближайшем магазине пакет с замороженными полуфабрикатами, Леонард с довольным вздохом прижал его к своему страдающему лбу. Спок не стал никак комментировать нетрадиционные методы лечения доктора, лишь дернул бровью, наблюдая за его манипуляциями. Он все еще был склонен к идее довериться больничным врачам, несмотря на то, что рана и была пустяковой. Леонард не был обделен удачей, хотя вулканец считал, что такой вещи по определению не существует: удача — лишь продукт верного анализа ситуации и последовательности правильных решений. Как бы это не называлось, Леонард обладал этим в достатке. За годы службы он был едва ли не единственным членом экипажа, не получившим смертельно опасных травм. Зато это с лихвой компенсировалось тем, что доктору приходилось постоянно вытаскивать с того света кого-то из команды. Иногда и по несколько раз. Даже Споку довелось побывать в роли безнадежного пациента Леонарда, который одним ему известным способом умел лечить, пожалуй, все. И теперь, когда он получил пусть и такую незначительную травму, да еще и в мирной обстановке, Спок ощущал перед ним вину за случившееся. Хотя говорить об этом вслух он, конечно же, не собирался.  
       Измотанное переживаниями сознание Леонарда сдавало свои позиции: он заметно слабее реагировал на попытки Спока вторгнуться в его личное пространство и даже не стал возражать, когда тот поддержал его у входа в квартиру. Единственное, чего Леонарду сейчас действительно хотелось — спать. Но с тем головокружением, которое он испытывал от выпитого алкоголя, подобная затея выглядела глупо. Нужно было привести себя в порядок и ни в коем случае не допустить, чтобы Спок предпринял попытки лечить его. Однако, когда вулканец спросил, где лежат рабочие инструменты Леонарда, тот лишь вяло махнул рукой в сторону ванной комнаты и ушел в спальню. Он был даже не способен самостоятельно раздеться, не говоря уже о лечении. Мягкая тишина манила к кровати, и Леонард с усталым вздохом свалился на нее, тут же закрывая глаза. Но заснуть ему не дали.  
       — Я не нашел регенератор.  
       — Его и нет. Я же не мог вынести с корабля половину медотсека. Просто принеси мне пластырь и можешь быть свободен, — отозвался Леонард, собираясь с последними силами, чтобы сесть на кровати. — Он должен быть в… Где-то должен быть.  
       — Для доктора Вы довольно халатно относитесь к своему здоровью. — Спок замер в дверях спальни, приковывая взгляд Леонарда к себе. — Я настаиваю на том, чтобы провести нормальный осмотр и вылечить Вашу рану. — Вулканец шагнул вперед.  
       — Без твоих советов как-нибудь разберусь.  
       Леонард почувствовал угрозу в неминуемом приближении Спока. Тот явно желал заняться раной, чего допустить никак было нельзя. Однако запас убедительных отговорок Леонард исчерпал еще на улице, потому настала очередь честных признаний. Не ощущая особой вины в своих словах, он потребовал, чтобы Спок оставил все на кровати и покинул квартиру. Такое заявление вулканца не устроило. Пришлось выслушать короткую лекцию о том, что сейчас Леонард не компетентен и не сможет оказать себе достаточную помощь. Глупый спор затягивался, потому что ни одна из сторон не желала прийти к компромиссу. Наконец не выдержав, Леонард высказал основную причину своего нежелания принимать помощь.  
       — Не хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикасался.  
       — Вы страдаете мизофобией*? — Спок явно собирался проигнорировать любой аргумент оппонента по поводу нежелания заняться его раной, потому опустился на колени перед кроватью и занялся подготовкой всего необходимого.  
       С отстраненной тоской Леонард наблюдал за его действиями и думал о том, что не заслуживает этого. Спок ведь просто хотел ему помочь из благих намерений, а Леонард даже не мог нормально объяснить свое недовольство этим фактом. Если бы подобное случилось на пару лет раньше, сокрушался Леонард. Тогда он бы даже поблагодарил Спока за проявленную заботу — не каждый день о твоем состоянии хлопочет вулканец. Вот только сейчас все было гораздо сложнее, и вместо того, чтобы недовольно поправить Спока, рано отклеившего пластырь от защитного слоя, Леонард думал о его сосредоточенном лице. Эти вечно скептично вздернутые брови, порой подскакивающие до смешного высоко, особенно, если Спок не мог высказать вслух своего недовольства словами собеседника. Прямо как сейчас.  
       — Для склонного к постоянным спорам человека Вы крайне неразговорчивы в данный момент, Леонард. — Спок будто ощутил эти мысли и поднял взгляд на него.  
       — Я взвешиваю шансы на свою быструю кончину, если уж мной занялся ты.  
       — Хотело бы напомнить Вам, что как и любой офицер Звездного Флота, я проходил малый курс неотложной помощи, но сложившаяся ситуация говорит не о Вашей забывчивости, а о неврозе.  
       — Я нервничаю? — Леонард попытался изобразить притворное изумление, но с ноющей гематомой над бровью вышло это плохо. — Да я сейчас спокойнее альпийских коров, безмятежно пасущихся на зеленых лугах.  
       — Вы определенно боитесь. Что Вы скрываете? Что Вас волнует, Леонард, и почему Вы так рьяно защищаете это? — Спок умел быть упрямым и не отступать, когда того требовала ситуация. — Скажите же наконец?  
       В ответ не раздалось ни звука: Леонард ушел в себя, мучимый осознанием, что физического контакта не избежать. Отдав инициативу, он сидел с опущенными плечами и смотрел в пол прямо рядом с коленями вулканца. Из медитативного состояния его вывело неприятная саднящая боль в ране, когда Спок попытался стереть запекшуюся кровь. И не успела она поступить, как Леонард почувствовал легкое касание пальцев к коже лба. Веки непроизвольно опустились — он закрыл глаза, боясь, что непременно захочет поднять взгляд на Спока. Зрительный контакт сейчас выдал бы его с потрохами. Движения пальцев вулканца казались Леонард странными: легкими, едва уловимыми прикосновениями они поглаживали виски, скулы и почти доходя до подбородка неожиданно возвращались вверх. Эти манипуляции насылали на Леонарда дремоту, и он постепенно стал успокаиваться, наконец отпуская все свои переживания и позволяя им уйти из головы. Куда они уходили, и не замешен ли был в этом Спок, он не думал. В Леонарде зародилось чувство доверия к этому вулканцу. Он вдруг понял, что мог бы поделиться с ним самыми сокровенными своими мыслями и тайнами, которые не мог обсуждать даже с самим собой. Если бы сейчас Спок попросил вывернуть всю свою душу наизнанку, Леонард бы позволил этому случиться, потому что совершенно точно понимал, что любая его мысль будет бережно сохранена в тайне от посторонних. Все это было не более чем полусонным бредом сознания, как и ощущение, будто ладонь Спока легла на его щеку. Леонарду так сильно этого хотелось, что он потянулся пальцами к чужой руке, чтобы убедиться — это лишь наваждение.  
       «Что же ты делаешь, Спок», — Леонард даже не был уверен, не сказал ли он этого вслух. Его сознание уже погрузилось в иное состояние, где он мог позволить себе сидеть напротив Спока, придерживая его ладонь у своего лица и расслаблено улыбаясь. Здесь, в царстве сна он остался наедине с собой и пользовался этим, покуда мог. Ничто не останавливало его от мысли, что нахождение Спока рядом — подарок судьбы, не иначе. Леонард не боялся, что все это происходит наяву, потому что никогда не получил бы ответных эмоций Спока так сильно похожих на его собственные. Хотя бы здесь, в надуманном мире снов, Леонарду повезло найти взаимопонимание, и если ради этого ему пришлось получить от жизни такую неприятную пощечину в лице Мириам, то так тому и быть.

       Удивительно, как в былые времена люди справлялись с похмельем. Однажды Леонарду довелось по молодой глупости пренебречь препаратами, устраняющими любые последствия с размахом проведенных вечеров. Больше повторять подобной глупости он не хотел, хватило опыта с надолго сохранившимся тремором, расстройством пищеварения и упавшим давлением. После такого не хотелось не только больше пить, но даже существовать, и потому Леонард с собой опаской прислушивался к своему самочувствию, когда проснулся. К своему большому удивлению физических последствий злоупотребления алкоголем, он не почувствовал, чего нельзя было сказать о его моральном состоянии. Чувство вины довольной жабой село на грудь, заставляя бросить любые попытки подняться с кровати. Как медик, Леонард понимал, что вызвано состояние все тем же алкоголем — бороться с особенностью биохимии так же эффективно, как с интоксикацией пока медицина не решалась. В некоторой степени Леонард считал это верным решением: человек и без того лишался тормозов в потреблении алкоголя без похмельного синдрома. Бороться с подавленным моральным состоянием Леонард не стал, он к такому привык. Есть не хотелось, но это было необходимо, потому он вышел из спальни. Леонард прекрасно помнил о прошлом вечере, однако был уверен, что Спок не станет оставаться в квартире и ждать его пробуждения. Вид сидевшего за обеденным столом вулканца заставил Леонарда остановиться в дверях кухни, решая, готов ли сейчас встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.  
       — Я взял на себя смелость сделать Вам инъекцию, пока Вы спали. Как Вы себя чувствуете? — по выражению лица Спока нельзя было сказать, осуждал ли он доктора за проявленную вчера слабость к спиртному.  
       — Вполне хорошо. Думаю, моя благодарность очевидна, поэтому я не буду говорить об этом.  
       — Мой поступок закономерен, поэтому я не ждал от Вас слов благодарности. Вы хотите есть?  
       — У меня есть выбор? — Спок уже накрыл для завтрака, потому было глупо отнекиваться: вулканец все равно умудрится обхитрить его и заставит съесть приготовленную еду.  
       Сидя напротив наблюдавшего за ним Споком, Леонард чувствовал себя смущенным. Не так легко свыкнуться с мыслью, что ты допустил промах и дал слабину, показав себя в не лучшем состоянии. По крайней мере он не стал рыдать на плече Спока, что уже было хорошим знаком — успокаивал себя Леонард, отпивая из чашки подостывший чай. Очевидность назревающего вопроса была ясна им обоим, вот только никто не брал на себя смелость сделать первый шаг. Леонард боялся услышать подтверждение тому, что Спок все-таки услышал его эмоции — уж слишком понимающим сейчас был его взгляд. Становилось не по себе от мысли, что Спок сумел добраться до сокровенных и неправильных мыслей Леонарда. Сейчас случившееся еще не казалось ужасным, но в будущем раскрывшаяся правда должна была значительно затруднить их общение.  
       — Вы чем-то озадачены, Леонард, — Спок наклонил голову на бок, выискивая в изменявшихся эмоциях доктора ответ на свои догадки. — Что Вас беспокоит?  
       — Что бы ты не узнал вчера, я хочу, чтобы это осталось между нами.  
       — Я не склонен к обсуждению чужих проблем с посторонними.  
       — Иногда так и хочется придушить тебя. Даже эта чашка проявит больше эмоциональности, если я с ней заговорю.  
       Спок хотел возразить, даже открыл рот, но передумал.  
       — Не знаю, как устроен твой вулканский мозг, но за себя скажу, что когда пью, могу много лишнего надумать себе. Поэтому, что бы ты там не знал, не думай об этом серьезно. — Замолчав, Леонард выжидающе посмотрел на него: определенно Споку было, что сказать по этому поводу, но доктор готовился отстаивать свою точку зрения до последнего.  
       Неожиданно Спок поднялся с места и, обогнув стол, встал рядом. Требовательно вытянув вперед ладонь, он попросил Леонарда дать ему руку. Разумеется, он получил отказ от явно занервничавшего собеседника.  
       — Я попрошу еще раз, потому что не хочу делать это без Вашего согласия. Насильственность такого действия в последствие может вызывать у Вас неприятные ассоциации, чего я не хочу.  
       Сомнения одолевали Леонарда еще несколько секунд, но в итоге он сдался и вытянул левую руку вперед. Медленным движением Спок повернул его ладонь внутренней стороной вверх и накрыл запястье своими холодными пальцами. Изо всех сил Леонард пытался закрыть все эмоции глубоко внутри себя, боясь, что Спок узнает. Несколько долгих мгновений он со страхом смотрел на пальцы вулкана, уверенно державшие его руку, пока не понял.  
       — Почему ничего не происходит?  
       — Потому что я не хочу телепатического обмена, быть может? — Брови Спока дернулись. — Станет Вам известно, Леонард, но вулканцы могут контролировать не только свои эмоции. Самодисциплина позволяет нам так же управлять и нашими телепатическими способностями. Вы в самом деле полагали, что любой физический контакт для нас становится обменом мыслей?  
       — Я хоть и врач, но не вулканский ксенопсихолог. О твоей физиологии мне известно ровно столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы в один прекрасный момент ты не откинул копыта.  
       — У меня нет…  
       Леонард недовольно зашипел, требуя, чтобы Спок не перебивал его.  
       — Я лишь хотел сказать, что рад тому факту, что ты не стал лезть в мою голову.  
       Спок явно был растерян. Такая резкая перемена настроения Леонарда для него была в новинку. Хотя для доктора это, кажется, выглядело привычно. Он был счастлив, пусть все еще недовольно хмурясь. Убрав руку с его запястья, Спок отошел назад.  
       — Приношу извинения за то, что не проинформировал Вас о своих особенностях раньше. Это помогло бы нам избежать некоторых… Недопониманий. Пожалуй, сейчас мне стоит уйти. Рад, что Вы так быстро восстановились и вернули себе прежнее расположение духа.  
       Очевидно, что они оба не хотели продолжать этот разговор, поэтому Леонард не стал останавливать Спока. Он даже не стал провожать своего гостя, так и остался сидеть за столом, мучимый неприятным ощущением, что от него пытаются что-то скрыть. Спок говорил убедительно, да и как можно не доверять вулканцу. Они ведь не умеют врать. И все же Леонарда смущало чувство, что он чем-то сильно обидел Спока. Пусть тот и не был особо выразителен в своих эмоциях, но нельзя было не заметить разочарование, мелькнувшее в глазах Спока, когда Леонард слишком радостно отреагировал на новость об умении вулканцев контролировать свои телепатические способности. Очевидный ответ напрашивался сам собой, но Леонард предпочел проигнорировать голос разума. Будет лучше, если он примет за чистую монету притворство Спока.

 

______________

  
_Йерба-Буэна — yerba buena в переводе с испанского языка означает «мята»._   
_Мизофобия — навязчивый страх загрязнения либо заражения, стремление избежать соприкосновения с окружающими предметами._   



	3. Chapter 3

## 9.

      Как это было не прискорбно, но Леонард пытался заменить одной проблемой другую, более серьезную и безотлагательную. Малодушием он никогда не отличался, но делать вид, что не заметил странного и скоро прощания Спока, было в какой-то мере приятнее, чем всерьез пытаться избегать мыслей о Джоанне и Мириам. Прикидываться слепцом для публики, хотя ее и не наблюдалось, было гораздо приятнее, чем признавать, что он намеренно не замечает скопившихся проблем. Выходка Мириам слишком сильно ударила по самолюбию, чтобы стремглав нестись на поиски нового пути к ее расположению. Догадки о причинах поведения Спока хоть и были крайне смущающими, оказались приятнее. Леонард не был склонен к моральном мазохизму (именно потому желал отложить подальше мысли о бывшей жене), но иногда хотелось немного приспустить паруса и позволить судну плыть по течению, медленно раскачиваясь на волнах. Леонарду было одновременно приятно и совестно думать о Споке. Именно потому он не мог прийти к согласию с собой до конца: каждый раз подбираясь к какому-то определенному мнению, он одергивал себя и напоминал, что есть и другие проблемы в его жизни. И их решить, закончив отпуск, он уже не сможет.  
      Леонард ожидал от Спока бестактного появления, но вместо этого получил звонок от Джеймса, в красках описавшего насколько беспокоился за друга. Несомненно, он преувеличивал свои волнения, Леонард понимал это так же ясно, как и сам Кирк осознавал, что его притворство раскусили в первую же секунду. Но он так же знал, что Леонарду сейчас нужна моральная поддержка. Обеспечивать ее на расстоянии может быть сложно, только если ты не Джим Тиберий Кирк — как гордо заявил сам Джеймс. Он просто говорил, не требуя от Леонарда хоть какой-то реакции. Рассказывал, как удачно познакомился двоюродным братом, оказавшегося лет на двадцать пять младше него самого — сестра отчима была поздним ребенком, да и брак оказался не такой скорой вещью. По рассказу Джеймса нельзя было толком понять, кто пришел в больший восторг от знакомства: восьмилетний Томми или тридцатитрехлетний Джеймс. Конечно же Кирк рассказал ему о Космосе, об «Энтерпрайз» и о самых увлекательных приключениях, которые успел пережить. «Ну, а сколько раз я тебя спасал от смерти, ты не рассказал?», — с усмешкой спросил Леонард, думая, успел ли Джеймс вбить своему маленькому родственнику в голову любовь к космосу. Кто знает, может быть, этот Томми спустя десяток лет тоже решит посвятить свою жизнь бескрайним неизведанным просторам. Рассуждал об этом Леонард недолго: рассказ Джеймса увлекал его разум за собой, требуя не задерживаться надолго в одном месте. Вот он уже сетовал, что соскучился по «Энтерпрайз», хочет опробовать какие-то новые предложения Скотти по усовершенствования варп-ядра, а потом говорил, что хочет показать матери какую-то планету в системе, которую «Энтерпрайз» посетил в последние месяцы своей многолетней миссии. Джеймс говорил и говорил, а Леонард продолжал слушать, чувствуя, как постепенно разум избавляется от ненужного мусора переживаний. Еще в самом начале беседы он хотел пожаловаться Джеймсу на ситуацию с Джоанной, но теперь он знал, что все это напрасно. Кирк был хорошим слушателем, разумеется, но рассказчик из него, бесспорно, всегда оказывался лучше. И именно это помогло Леонарду понять одну простую вещь. Нельзя молчать. Если тебя что-то тревожит или напротив, если тебя переполняет счастье, этим нужно делиться. Обязательно нужно сделать так, чтобы твои слова достигли ушей того, для кого они предназначались. Боишься ты или нет, все станет ясным и определенным только, когда ты заговоришь.  
      — Кстати, как ты убедил Спока остаться на Земле до конца увольнения, Боунс? — Когда разговор почти завершился, Джеймс задал этот вопрос, и по интонации было понятно, что его распирало от любопытства.  
      Вот только Леонард даже не подозревал о том, что планы Спока поменялись.  
      — Да брось, он сказал, что не без твоей помощи обошлось.  
      — Может быть, он имел в виду знакомство с Зарией?  
      — А, друг Джоанны? Спок сказал, что сделал благодаря нему очередное восхитительное открытие, связанное с отсутствуем разницы между восприятием некоторых вещей вулканцами, воспитываемыми в разных культурах. Ого, — Джеймс довольно присвистнул. — Слышал бы меня сейчас Спок. Я звучу прямо, как он.  
      — Да, так же занудно. — Согласился Леонард, думая о том, что за открытие сделал Спок.  
      Ему все-таки дали объяснение через пару минут: такое витиеватое описание вулканца относилось к его недавней встрече с Зарией. Юноша высказал обеспокоенность отъездом Джоанны, а вдали от собственной семьи не нашел иного подходящего слушателя и советника кроме Спока. Но какое отношение имела эта беседа к самому Споку — Леонард понять не смог. Вновь после разговора с Джеймсом акцент его внимания сместился с дочери на вулканца. Сейчас было самое время связаться со Споком, объясниться, быть может, извиниться (ни за что), а там, глядишь, и сам успокоишься. Перестанут в голову лезть все эти мысли нехорошие, от которых и тошно и радостно. В мыслях все это выглядело до удивительного складно, на деле же Леонард еле заставил себя позвонить Споку. Словно по щелчку вся его хваленная самоуверенность исчезла за семь секунд — ровно столько потребовалось вулканцу, чтобы принять вызов. Спок объяснил задержку медитацией, а Леонард так и не сумел заставить себя рассказать об истинной причине звонка: скомкано поблагодарил Спока за недавнюю помощь, заверив, что оставшаяся на лбу ссадина практически перестала болеть, еле выдавил из себя пару отвлеченных фраз, извинился за причиненные неудобства, на том и закончили разговор. Благо, сейчас он был в квартире один и сгорать от стыда за свою малохольность было легче. Куда подевался его бывалый южный шарм, которым его иногда попрекал Джеймс? Искать ответ на этот вопрос Леонард не стал. Вместо того он, повинуясь внезапному душевному порыву, накинул свою куртку и покинул квартиру. В голове вдруг созрел до удивительного простой и четкий план, воплотить который Леонард поторопился незамедлительно.

      Быстро мелькающий перед глазами пейзаж вызывал приступ морской болезни. Даже небо, если смотреть выше хаотично меняющего цвета горизонта, двигалось слишком быстро, чтобы удалось хоть как-то сдержать рвотные позывы. Это зрелище Леонард терпел ровно двадцать минут, после чего нажал на панели под окном кнопку «ночной режим», и стекло стало непроницаемо черным. Спустя еще час он почувствовал себя значительно лучше: о том, что поезд двигался со скоростью в семь десятых от скорости звука, напоминала лишь консоль на спинке кресла, но Леонард умело избегал смотреть на постоянно меняющиеся данные. Лучше уж умереть в святом неведении. (Хотя инженеры давали всего лишь двадцать три тысячных процента на то, что поезд с его нынешней конструкцией, а так же укрепленное шоссе магнитного монорельса, могут работать в режиме, способной привести к аварии). Спустя еще час чувство тошноты вернулось, и МакКой пожалел о своем быстром и удивительно простом решении сесть в ближайший поезд до Атланты. Спустя еще полчаса он поблагодарил сам себя за такое дальновидное и взвешенное решение, как покупка билета на поезд. В самолет он не сел бы даже под страхом смертной казни. За свою жизнь он натерпелся достаточно перелетов и до сих пор страдал приступами аэрофобии, которая, тем не менее, не распространялась на космос, потому что большая часть космического пространства лишена атмосферы. Это была логичная храбрость — так однажды сказал Спок, когда заметил, как Леонард нервничает перед посадкой в шаттл с барахлящим двигателем. Не то, чтобы он не доверял инженерным умениям первого помощника капитана, или горел желанием остаться на планете после не самого дружелюбного контакта с местной фауной, но поделать с собой Леонард ничего не мог. От возвращения на «Энтерпрайз» их десант отделял ровно час, потому что из-за магнитных бурь на полюсах планеты их не могли поднять на борт. Да и шаттл, пусть и сильно пострадавший, оставлять в дар местному населению не хотелось. Аэрофобия просыпалась в Леонарде очень неожиданно и рождала в его голове множество сценариев своей скоропостижной и не очень смерти. Спок не стал возражать против новых вариантов своего прозвища, когда поправил Леонарда и сказал, что им стоит бояться лишь первых двадцати минут полета — ровно столько им должно было потребоваться, чтобы покинуть орбиту планеты. В любом случае этот полет оказался успешным, и они выжили. Хотя сейчас Леонарда это мало радовало: желудок от воспоминаний начало сводить в спазме, а девушка в соседнем ряду как раз решила убрать с окна защиту и насладиться пейзажем, который вряд могла разглядеть. Прошло еще десять минут, и Леонард наконец смог немного успокоить разыгравшуюся фантазию, а спустя два часа он уже стоял на твердой земле.  
      В Атланте было привычно тепло и солнечно. К этому городу Леонард питал те самые чувства, которые человек испытывает, возвращаясь в место, с которым связаны многие, но уже истершиеся воспоминания: легкая грусть от невозможности более назвать это место родным, но привязанность к нему на уровне рефлексом — слишком сильна, чтобы не предаться хотя бы на мгновение ностальгическим переживаниям. Если бы Леонард приехал навестить кого-то из друзей или просто — вспомнить свое детство, он бы неторопливо обошел все знакомые ему здесь места. Но привела МакКоя одна цель и, к сожалению, никак не связанная с приятными ностальгическими воспоминаниями. Мужчина без труда нашел в восточной части города дом, когда-то разделенный с женщиной, которую любил. Иногда Леонарду хотелось думать, что и Мириам его любила когда-то так же сильно. Просто однажды что-то пошло не так.  
      Мириам любила их дом. Леонард толком и не знал, за что именно. Но она действительно привязалась к этому куску бетона и до последнего отстаивала свое право безгранично обладать им после развода. Прежде Леонард считал, что сделала она это из чувства мести, однако даже спустя столько лет Мириам продолжала здесь жить. О том, что стоило предупредить бывшую жену о своем визите, Леонард подумал слишком поздно. Он уже стоял на пороге дома и слушал объяснения Майкла, когда к голове промелькнула печальная мысль, что он не может как следует подготовиться даже ко встрече с бывшей женой, которую сам и запланировал. Мириам дома не было, уехала в больницу. Зачем — Майкл не сообщил. Ее новый муж, хоть Леонард и не знал его толком, вызывал симпатию. Несмотря на то, что он обладал явным характером подкаблучника (по крайней мере, Леонард пришел к такому выводу после их первой встречи), Майкл явно имел свою голову на плечах. Гнать неожиданного гостя с порога никто не стал, но и в дом пускать Леонарда не торопились. Облокотившись на перила крыльца, Майкл извинялся перед Леонардом за то, что случилось недавно. Он пытался объяснить Мириам, что рубить с плеча не стоит, да и вообще, как оказалось, был не против желания Джоанны учиться в Академии Звездного Флота. Вот только его мнение, разумеется, спрашивать никто бы и не стал.  
      — Я знаю, Джоанна тебя обожает, хотя и не видела много лет. — В голосе Майкла слышалась зависть: еще бы, его, живущего с Джоанной бок о бок столько лет и прилежно выполняющего роль отца, она так и не перестала называть по имени, а блудного отца, колесящего по космосу за миллионы километров она буквально готова была боготворить.  
      Леонарду стало совестно. Да, с Мириам их связывали далеко не самые теплые отношения, но ненавидеть Майкла только за то, что он оказался мужчиной, с которым она наконец почувствовала себя счастливой, было глупо. Он даже не был тем, к кому Мириам ушла после развода. Леонард вообще не был уверен, что бывшая жена быстро нашла ему замену в случайных романах. Скорее всего радовалась жизни свободной и независимой женщины. Леонард понятия не имел, как она познакомилась с Майклом. До последнего месяца он только и знал об этом парне только разве что его имя и, быть может, примерный возраст.  
      — Не мне тебе объяснять, что Мириам невозможно переубедить, если она что-то вбила в голову, — Майкл виновато улыбнулся, видя, как Леонард молча кивает. — Тем более что она сейчас вообще перестала себя контролировать… Все эти гормоны. Черт ногу сломит, что там у нее в голове творится в такие моменты.  
      — И какой срок? — Леонард внутренне выругался — ведь мог давно уже догадаться об этом.  
      — Семнадцать недель.  
      — Значит, родит в марте… Уже известно — кто?  
      — Мальчик.  
      — Извини, если лезу не в свое дело.  
      — Все нормально.  
      Майкл смущенно шмыгнул носом, потирая его согнутый пальцем.  
      — Я только одного понять не могу. У вас ведь скоро ребенок. Почему она не может отпустить Джоанну?  
      — Если бы я знал. Мы об этом каждый день говорим, но сегодня она говорит одно, а завтра другое. Вчера она вообще отправила Джоанну к своей матери — сказала, что им двоим не помешает проводить больше времени вместе.  
      — Да уж, не самая приятная новость. Если уж Мириам на меня злиться, то с миссис Купер мы не в ладах с незапамятных времен.  
      — Она и меня не особо любит.  
      — Мириам тебе рассказывала, что ее отец надеялся получить толкового наследника из ее мужа?  
      — Слесарь для такого мало подходит, — развел руками Майкл.  
      — Как и медик.  
      — Зато не приходится просыпаться ночью в холодном поту и бояться, что он спросит с тебя за каждый пенни, потраченный фирмой.  
      — Да уж, жалеть не о чем.  
      Незаметно они разговорились. Майкл смягчился и пригласил гостя в дом. Обсуждение тещи и тестя — для Леонарда, к его счастью, уже бывших — удивительно быстро сблизило их. Общие несчастья всегда помогают сплотиться. Эта аксиома работала уже не первый век, и на нее всегда можно было положиться. Майк рассказал немного о себе, и Леонард наконец смог оценить по достоинству нового мужа Мириам: он не только мог починить любой антиквариат или машину, но и полностью занялся ремонтом дома сразу же после свадьбы. Он был толковым парнем, даже переделал подвал и добавил постройку возле гаража, где сделал домашнюю мастерскую. Предполагалось, что там он будет заниматься починкой домашней утвари или работать над заказами от знакомых, но подросшая Джоанна быстро приобщилась к работе отчима, а после и вовсе вытеснила его из мастерской.  
      — Никогда не думал, что девочке может быть интересна вся эта рутина. Знаешь, я долго не мог найти к ней подход, а однажды мы провели часа четыре подряд под кадиллаком — не поверишь, ему больше ста лет — и вот она вылезает, вся перемазанная в масле, ржавчине и еще бог знает чем, и довольная спрашивает, дам ли я ей в следующий раз попробовать починить ходовую самостоятельно. Видел бы ты ее глаза тот момент.  
      — Когда она жила эти дни у меня, починила тостер. Знаешь, старый такой, они еще постоянно сжигают хлеб.  
      — Разве это не делают все тостеры? хоть новый, хоть старый — отвлекись на секунду и будешь есть на завтрак угли.  
      — Может быть, это заговор? — предположил Леонард.  
      Майкл пожал плечами, тихо посмеиваясь. Он явно симпатизировал Леонарду. С развода Мириам прошло почти десять лет, при желании можно было представить, что она никогда и не была замужем. Очевидно, что спустя столько лет единственным, на что претендовал Леонард, было внимание дочери. Потому Майкл совершенно не рассматривал его как соперника. Оттого найти общий язык и проникнуться им было легче. В некоторой степени Майкл было жаль этого человека: в свои почти сорок лет Леонард так и не нашел своего угла, места, которое мог назвать домом. Целые галактики были перед ним, десятки сотен планет, где он мог найти место, в которое хотелось вернуться. Но Леонард почему-то до сих пор нес службу в Звездном Флоте. Только человек, которого ничто не держало на Земле, мог провести столько времени вдали от родной планеты. Или же человек, ищущий то, что его могло удержать, в другом месте. Майкл плохо разбирался в том, как выглядят искатели приключений, но не стоило сомневаться — Леонард абсолютно не был похож на искателя приключений. Быть может, увидь Майкл его несколькими годами ранее, он бы поменял свое мнение. На фоне разочарованного в жизни Леонард МакКой из прошлого, нынешний Леонард был образцом жизнелюбия и целеустремленности. И все же в нем было что-то тревожное, что-то, что заставляло Майкла ощущать жалость. Жалость, какую испытывают семейные люди к одиноким, живущие в полной уверенности, что нет счастья в жизни больше, чем домашний уют. Но заговорить об этом они не успели: Мириам вернулась из больницы, и Леонард переключил все свое внимание на нее.  
      Теперь ее непредсказуемой категоричности имелось вполне логичное объяснение, которое пока еще не было так сильно заметно под свободного кроя платьем. И все же, заручившийся знанием о положении бывшей жены, Леонард не мог точно знать, как она будет реагировать на его слова во время разговора. Он приготовился к долгой беседе, потому что не хотел уходить из дома Мириам проигравшим, но неожиданно для него, женщина спокойно отнеслась к предложению серьезно обсудить будущее их дочери. Леонард скоро должен был покинуть Землю и вернуться к службе — сейчас был последний шанс поговорить обо всем спокойно, сидя друг напротив друга. Мириам понимала это не хуже бывшего мужа, и все же неохотно шла на уступки, признавая, что они оба должны поддержать выбор Джоанны. Красноречием Леонард никогда не был обделен, потому сумел доказать Мириам правильность их будущего решения. До самого конца он не мог поверить, что она так легко соглашается с его идеей разрешить Джоанне учиться в Академии Звездного Флота — то и дело Леонард ожидал какого-то подвоха. Он отказывался верить, что Мириам попортила ему столько нервов просто из вредности, потому что могла и хотела.  
      Матери сложно признавать факт взросления собственного ребенка. Мотивы Мириам, пытавшейся огородить Джоанну от желания учиться в Академии, были просты и понятны. Леонард и сам думал так же, но, в отличие от бывшей жены, он так же и понимал, что всю жизнь быть рядом с Джоанной ни он, ни Мириам не смогут. Однажды их дочь пойдет собственным путем и будет лучше, если ее первые самостоятельные шаги не будут порицать, заставляя насильно принять чужой выбор. В таком возрасте они могли лишь поддерживать ее советами, основанными на собственном опыте, но никак не решать за нее. Джоанна все еще была ребенком для них — пройдет еще очень много лет, прежде чем они оба признают, что она уже взрослый, самостоятельный человек. Поэтому глупо было держаться за эту мысль и бояться за дочь. Мириам не перебивала, когда Леонард говорил об этом. Она согласилась, хотя и признала, что пока признает это лишь умом, но не сердцем.  
      — С тобой говорить — одно удовольствие, когда ты не пытаешься ничего у меня отсудить, — честно признался Леонард, вызывая у Мириам чуть надменный смех.  
      — Твоя служба во Флоте явно лишила тебя умения общаться с женщинами, Лео.  
      Незначительный, но очень интимный жест. Мириам называла его так когда-то очень давно, еще до того, как их отношения начали портиться. Случайно ли она это сказала, но Леонард ощутил прилив благодарности и к бывшей жене. Им уже давно было пора отбросить старые обиды и поговорить искренне, не пытаясь подобраться к больному месту и ужалить побольнее.  
      Вечерело, когда Леонард покинул свой бывший дом. Мириам, придя в свое самое лучшее расположение духа, предложила ему остаться на ужин, но он отказался. Судьба была благосклонна сегодня к Леонарду, но он решил не наглеть и не испытывать границы своей удачи. После беседы с Мириам ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве и подумать о тех вещах, которые они обсуждали. Кроме учебы Джоанны они успели вскользь затронуть и личную жизнь друг друга. Мириам с присущей любой бывшей жене озабоченностью спросила, задумывался ли Леонард о новом браке. Не то, чтобы он был осведомлен об умении этой женщины читать мысли, но все же предусмотрительно перевел разговор в другое русло, отделавшись парой дежурных фраз в духе Кирка. Нет, Леонард не считал единственной достойной женщиной в своей жизни «Энтерпрайз». Он вообще предпочитал относиться к кораблю как к технике, хотя и не исключал возможную правдивость теории Монтгомери о том, что у «Энтерпрайз» есть душа. Механическая, разумеется. Черт побери, да ведь он не был даже техником, чтобы обсуждать подобное всерьез. В любом случае Леонард предпочитал живых женщин, хотя где-то между этими предпочтениями как само собой разумеющееся затесался один вулканец.

      Мириам пообещала, что Джоанна вернется в Сан-Франциско к началу экзаменов, хотя Леонард был уверен: та попросит мать вернуться в город еще раньше. Если они с Джоанной и были в чем-то похожи больше всего, так это точно в какой-то неестественной привязанности к остроухим зеленокровым полукровкам. Леонард вновь начал чувствовать необъяснимую тревогу и раздражение в отсутствии Спока. С привычкой бороться сложно, когда она выработана несколькими годами. Что и говорить, со Споком бок о бок на «Энтерпрайз» Леонард прожил почти столько же, сколько с Мириам. Конечно, с женой они делили одну спальню, одну постель, но учитывая размеры помещений, отведенных под личное пользование экипажа и непосредственное соседство кают, их можно было вполне считать за пожилую супружескую пару, какие обычно не желают разводиться и просто разъезжаются в разные комнаты. Хотя если на «Энтерпрайз» и имелась пожилая супружеская пара, то это точно был Спок и Нийота. Леонарда всегда интересовало, как их отношения так быстро перешли из стадии романтичных ухаживаний в склоки уставших друг от друга любовников. Как любой мужчина Леонард обожал сплетни, но никогда не признавался в этом вслух. Не один вечер они с Джеймсом провели в обсуждениях, как Нийоте удается терпеть их зеленокрового приятеля. Леонард с легкой ностальгией вспоминал свое недоумение, когда они с Джеймсом строили теории, чем именно мог привлекать такую великолепную во всех смыслах женщину как Ухура Спок. Вулканец не имел склонности к открытым проявлениям эмоций и чувств, не оказывал ей должных знаков внимания и порой отличался отвратительной тугоумостью, невзирая на его уровень IQ. Теперь Леонард понимал Ухуру. Спок был привлекательным мужчиной, несомненно. Правильные черты лица, сохранявшего таинственную отстраненность, вечно вздернутые брови, острые кончики ушей — одного этого хватало, чтобы во время коротких увольнительных или дипломатических визитов девушки, встречающиеся Споку, мечтательно вздыхали, бросая на него долгие взгляды. Кроме того он отличался статной фигурой — высокий, осанистый, Спок всегда шагал ровно. Рядом с вальяжным как кот Кирком он был самим сосредоточением стати и выдержки. Такого набора с лихвой хватало, чтобы разыскать путь в сердце любой девушки. Но красивая обертка не всегда соответствует содержимому, которое легко может оттолкнуть любую мечтательную красотку от натуры Спока. Самообладанию и терпению Нийоты оставалось лишь завидовать. И все-таки даже она в какой-то момент не выдержала и перестала бороться с натурой Спока. Отчего-то Леонард никогда не допускал мысли, что первым сделал шаг назад именно Спок. В его картину мира не укладывалось такое понятие, как разочарованный выбором партнера вулканец. Чем, ну чем Нийота должна была не устроить Спока после всего, что она ради него делала?  
      В пути до Сан-Франциско у Леонарда было достаточно времени, чтобы поломать над этим голову. Они с Джеймсом хоть и перемывали косточки Споку на досуге, но никогда не мусолили одну и ту же тему дважды. И уж тем более не обсуждали что-то настолько личное. Именно потому, когда Спок решил проявить благородство и попросил Леонарда, как главного врача корабля, проследить за состоянием лейтенанта Ухуры в ближайшем будущем, потому что «их союз стал обременительным и подошел к логическому завершению», от Джеймса МакКой услышал лишь одну фразу: «Что Спок собирается делать теперь?». Леонард понятия не имел, что вулканец собирался делать, хотя догадывался, что вопрос этот был риторическим. Джеймса скорее интересовали не будущие подвиги коммандера на любовном фронте, а то, как он станет распоряжаться своей свободой выбора партнера. С вулканской натурой, заложенной генетикой он научились бороться еще в тот раз, когда пон фарр неожиданно застал Спока прямо в пути на очередную экспедицию. Сложные механизмы тела, грозившие Споку, как и многим другим вулканцам после потери родной планеты, неминуемой гибелью, заставили их найти выход из сложившейся ситуации*. Теперь коммандер не был обременен обязательным семилетним циклом своих репродуктивных функций, а десятки вулканцев, не сумевшие пережить гибель родной планеты, вернулись в свое общество и присоединиться к собратьям, помогая осваивать Новый Вулкан. Касательно этой части жизни Спока Джеймс был уверен. Но его на какое-то время отяготил вопрос, отразится ли на обычной жизни Спока отсутствие заботы Нийоты. Было дело, он даже просил Леонарда следить за состоянием Спока, ссылаясь на то, что МакКой недурно владел азами ксенопсихологии. Тогда Леонард злился и справедливо негодовал: он был доктором, но не личной нянькой двух разошедшихся людей. Славные деньки — тяжко вздохнул Леонард. Тогда он еще не задумывался о своем отношении к Споку, считал, что просто симпатизирует вулканцу из жалости или потому что уже привык к нему. Как наивно было думать, что это все может пройти со временем. Леонард сожалел об упущенном времени, о том, что не смог подметить собственные изменения, слишком много внимания уделяя чужим проблемам. Он умел отвлекаться от рабочей суеты и не принимать слишком близко к сердцу, но служба в Звездном Флоте была далеко не тем же самым, что и работа в городской больнице. Здесь забот у Леонарда было гораздо больше, и вполне закономерно, что его собственные проблемы растворились в каждодневных заботах. Но только сейчас он сумел посмотреть правде в глаза и признал наивность своих тщетных попыток избегать общества Спока, при этом всегда начиная ощущать внутреннее беспокойство, когда долго не видел коммандера. Раньше это списывалось на то, что Леонарду всегда было необходимо знать о состоянии всех членов экипажа, не важно, насколько они сами были уверены в своем хорошем самочувствии.  
      Внезапная, почти безумная идея посетила Леонарда еще на полпути до Сан-Франциско, и он не стал отказываться от нее, когда вернулся в город. Напротив, лишь сильнее укрепился в мысли, что должен сегодня, прямо сейчас поговорить со Споком. Сколько еще ему придется убегать от собственных мыслей? Пора было взглянуть правде в глаза и принять ее. Принять, пока есть еще время, и они оба не вернулись на «Энтерпрайз», где вновь станет не так просто бороться со своими мыслями и эмоциями. К тому же так он облегчал жизнь и себе: до окончания отпуска оставались считанные дни, и лучше сделать все немедленно, чтобы в запасе осталось немного времени, если придется что-то исправлять. Что исправлять и как, Леонард еще не знал. До момента, когда это станет известно, оставались считанные минуты. Выяснить, куда расквартировали Спока, не составило труда. Благо, что они служили на одном корабле и давшего справку секретаря в управлении не смутил визит Леонарда, невзирая на время, которое он выбрал для этого. С каждой минутой уверенность в правильности своего решения росла. Леонард чувствовал небывалый прилив сил. Его буквально подбрасывало вверх при каждом новом шаге от нетерпения: такой оптимизм был непривычен для него самого, и Леонард вдруг начал беспокоиться, как бы запал не исчез, когда он увидит Спока. Толком не успев обеспокоиться этим, он уже шел по коридору к заветной двери в квартиру Спока, как вдруг его коммуникатор издал щелкающий звук.  
      — Да? — Леонард рассеяно взглянул на прибор, гадая, кому захотелось связаться с ним в такое время.  
      — Пап, привет.  
      — Джо?  
      — Мама сказала, что ты сегодня приезжал. Это правда? Вы оба согласны, что я буду учиться в Академии Флота? Как ты ее уговорил?  
      — Она и так была не против. Не злись на нее Джо. — Леонард задумался, а знала ли его дочь о том, что через полгода у нее появится брат?       — Твоя мама беспокоится о тебе, как и я. Кто-то должен был ей рассказать о службе и том, что тебя ждет. Как ты теперь можешь видеть — все оказалось не так страшно, как она думала.  
      — Говоришь так, будто сам в начале месяца не рассказывал мне ужасы, которые таит в себе глубокий космос.  
      — Я слышу недоверие в твоем голосе? Мне ведь нужно было убедиться, что ты решила пойти на учебу не из-за того, что это модно или еще что.  
      — Модно? Пап, это не модно уже лет двести. Если бы я просто хотела улететь с Земли, то могла пойти учиться в любое другое место, а потом спокойно улетела бы в любую колонию.  
      — Надеюсь, я смогу спать спокойно после всего этого.  
      — Все будет нормально. Что со мной вообще может случиться? Я же не собираюсь учиться на отделении Безопасности. Тем более со мной всегда будет Зария. Кстати, ты ведь не злишься, что я позвонила так поздно? Когда мама сказала, что отпустит меня учиться, я позвонила Зарие, и мы немного заболтались.  
      — Не хочу расстраивать тебя раньше времени, но не обязательно, что вы оба попадете после учебы в одно место службы.  
      — Но ведь вы с Джимом с самого начала попали на один корабль? Разве это было не запланировано заранее?  
      — Ну, если кто-то из вас двоих будет так же безалаберно относиться к учебе, как Джим в свое время, быть может, вы и не попадете на один корабль.  
      — Зария говорит, что ты классный отец. Настоящий пример для подражания.  
      — Даже для тебя?  
      — Конечно. Ты же мой отец.  
      Он уже стоял у нужной ему двери, когда услышал эти слова. Что он вообще тут делает? Разве человек, которого считают примером для подражания, будет потакать своим слабостям и околачиваться у порога вулканца, которому симпатизирует, в первом часу ночи? «Боже мой, чем я вообще занят?» — с ужасом подумал Леонард, косо поглядывая на пустой коридор за спиной. Разве таким должен быть отец, на которого хочет ровняться дочь? Плевать, как к этому могут относиться другие, Леонард не должен позволить Джоанне разочароваться в нем. Он может хоть двадцать раз быть влюблен в кого угодно — это не было запрещено не моралью, не законами, не даже уставом, на который Леонарду, если честно, было наплевать. Вот только собственное чувство долга перед дочерью неожиданно оказалось против. Какой пример он подаст этим Джоанне?  
      Леонард чертыхнулся про себя, когда дочь попрощалась с ним и пожелала ему спокойной ночи. Ему явно не хватало здравого рассудка в последнее время. Пора браться за голову и возвращаться в реальность: отпуск почти завершился, еще немного и он покинет Землю, чтобы вновь отправиться по приказу Федерации вместе с экипажем «Энтерпрайз» бороздить бескрайние просторы неизведанного космоса. На службе у кого-то, быть может, и есть время для флирта и любви, но Леонарду такая роскошь не по карману, так что и думать о Споке не стоит. Чуть позже он придумает какую-нибудь хорошую отговорку для коммандера, если тот захочет поговорить об одной крайне неловкой ночи и проявленном Леонардом недоверии. А пока лучшим решением было вернуться к себе и лечь спать — день был долгим, незачем его удлинять еще больше.

 

___________

_* - в комиксе от IDWP (2011) #21-23 рассказывается о начале пон фарра у Спока и последующей плак'тау (лихорадке крови), в следствии которой он присоединяется к «Сасо» - группе вулканцев, переставших следовать учениям Сурака (комиксы IDWP считаются нонканоном)._

 

## 10.

      Спок так и не сумел объяснить отцу подобающим для вулканца способом, почему он не может вернуться на Новый Вулкан. Не нашлось подходящих и всесторонне логичных доводов. И все же Сарек посчитал, что доверять словам сына можно. Спок отличался настойчивостью и упорством с самого детства, а после кончины матери еще и острой чуткостью натуры. Теперь он переносил критику с еще большим спокойствием, но Сарек угадывал в покорности обиду, которую Спок предпочитал не высказывать. Иногда Сарек испытывал сожаление, понимая, что Аманда, хоть и была терианкой, оказалась мудрее него в вопросах воспитания: они-то со Споком всегда были далеки друг от друга из-за внутренних конфликтов и вечной борьбы с его человеческой половиной. Сын порой казался Сареку еще более непонятным и непредсказуемым, чем Аманда. С возрастом это, конечно, стало менее заметно: Спок сумел обуздать свою натуру, стараясь соответствовать выбранному пути быть истинным вулканцем. Это решение после гибели родной планеты для Спока имело особый смысл. Быть вулканцем — раньше это было дело выбора, но теперь это была прямая обязанность Спока, чутко ощущающего, что его род как никогда прежде нуждается в каждом из своих членов. И в то же время Спок не мог полностью избавиться от человеческих переживаний, скрытых глубоко внутри: он испытывал иррациональное опасение, что подобным образом может опорочить светлую память матери. Сарек и сам думал о подобном, хотя никогда не обсуждал этого с сыном: такие разговоры подходят людям, но не вулканцам. После гибели Вулкана Сарек начал относиться с большей чуткостью к действиям сына, видя дальновидность и логику в этом. Не все, что ты не можешь объяснить, иррационально. Понимание правильности некоторых решений приходит лишь в конце пути. Именно поэтому Сарек не стал возражать против желания Спока остаться на Земле до окончания увольнения. В конце концов эта планета для него была второй Родиной.  
      Спока недоверие Леонарда не обидело. Он считал обиду глупым чувством, подходящим для детей, но никак не для взрослых людей. Обида приходит, когда не обладаешь достаточным объемом информации, чтобы понимать, почему события протекают определенным образом. Ребенок, в силу малого объема знаний в различных сферах, может испытывать подобное чувство. И это вполне логично. То, что терианцы, даже взрослые, порой находят правильным испытывать обиду, Спок оправдывал тем, что они намеренно не принимают во внимание все факты, когда анализируют чьи-то действия. Обидой пытаются привлечь внимание, доказать неправоту «обидчика» и вызвать у того чувство стыда за содеянное. Спок не хотел таким образом привлекать внимание Леонарда или чье-то еще. К тому же как он мог это сделать, находясь в одиночестве, в своей квартире? Обычно для такого требуется хотя бы одна живая человекоподобная особь, которая сможет верно истолковать сигналы и правильно рассчитает свои дальнейшие действия: попытается успокоить, отвлечь от причины обиды или решит самолично воздействовать на обидчика. Заставлять Леонарда раскаиваться или испытывать угрызения совести Спок так же не хотел. Потому что доктор был по-своему прав. Его логика претила Споку, но он ее _понимал_.  
      В боязни Леонарда была его попытка обезопасить себя. От чего — этого Спок уже не понимал. Сколько бы он не общался с людьми, понять природу их противоречивой натуры он не мог. Он старался принимать это как факт, как особенную черту терианцев, отличающую их от других разумных видов. Но его пытливый ум не оставлял попыток постичь глубинную причину таких механизмов мышления. Ах, как чудесно было бы иметь возможность узнать изнутри устройство этой восхитительной натуры! Порой Споку было жаль, что у него так мало времени на изучение отвлеченных от его научных изысканий тем. Расточительно занимать свой высокоразвитой разум частными случаями, ничтожно незначительными в масштабах задач, ежедневно стоящих перед ним, как офицером по науке. Рассуждения об этом вызывали у Спока хандру: он не чувствовал в себе желания противиться нелогичным мыслям, хотя понимал, что они отвлекают его. Быть может, нечто похожее и испытывал доктор МакКой. Спока неожиданно увлекло анализирование собственного поведения. Модели значительно отличалась в деталях, но в общем и целом это очень походило на дилеммы, каждодневно мучающие терианцев.  
      Вспомнились последние разговоры с Нийотой перед их расставанием. Споры — неотъемлемая часть взаимоотношения с любым разумным существом, не только с человеком. Спок никогда не считал это чем-то особенным. Он любил земную поговорку о том, что истина рождается в споре, и полностью соглашался с этой древней аксиомой. С Нийотой они спорили чаще по личным вопросам: она не желала мириться с некоторыми принципиальными решениями Спока и его мировоззрением. Возможно, ей хотелось чаще видеть его человеческую натуру, с которой Спок вел непримиримую борьбу всю свою жизнь. К моменту, когда их отношения подошли к концу, Нийота практически перестала надеться изменить его характер, смирившись с неизбежным. Больше всего ее занимала попытка скрыть от Спока свои эмоции. Он так и не смог понять, почему она стала, как выражался Джеймс — закрываться. Нийота никогда не отличалась робостью и выражала свою позицию открыто, оттого даже нечуткого к тонким полутонам эмоций Спока начало удивлять ее поведение. Они пытались разговаривать, обсуждать возникшие проблемы, но Нийота с каждым разом лишь становилась все более отчужденной, и едва скрывала облегченный вздох, когда Спок отступал от нее. Он обижал ее, но совершенно не понимал, чем именно. Лишь когда она наконец позволила ему воспользоваться вулканским способом коммуникации, потому что не могла объяснить вербально все, что происходило на душе, Спок осознал как заблуждался. Она любила его, но совершенно не желала продолжать подпитывать это чувство новыми эмоциями. Когда они только познакомились, Спок мог сравнить эмоции Нийоты с расцветающими бутонами майанской камелии. Эти цветы имели особенность быстро отцветать и увядать, но момент, когда свежие бутоны набухали и распускали свои густые, полные цвета и аромата лепестки, не оставлял равнодушным даже вулканца. Они расцветали прямо на глазах: за какие-то минуты розовые горошины, укрытые свежей зеленью чашелистика, набухали до размеров яблока и быстро раскрывались, роняя пыльцу на землю, и начинали сочиться нектаром, привлекающим к себе опьяненных его сладостью насекомых. Это зрелище было достойно того, чтобы хоть раз посетить Майя. Споку довелось побывать там еще до знакомства с кадетом Ухурой, и уже позже, вместе с Нийотой они наблюдали за сезоном цветения вместе, когда «Энтерпрайз» оказался в системе с двойной звездой, вынужденный взять перерыв в своей исследовательской миссии из-за поломки. Подобно майанской камелии любовь Нийоты начала увядать, теряя свою яркость и красоту. Теперь это было спокойное чувство, не вызывающее никаких особенных эмоций в ней. Логичное чувство привязанности и долга — такой вердикт вынес для себя Спок, когда понял, почему Нийота начала скрывать от него свои чувства. Она боялась. Боялась быть непонятой и отвергнутой. Такое незакономерное поведение удивило Спока тогда, удивило и сейчас.  
      Все терианцы схожи между собой в той или иной степени. Все они привычны к слишком явному выражению эмоций, при этом наполняя свое общение совершенно удивительными речевыми оборотами и скрытым подтекстом. Самым занимательным в способе коммуникаций у людей Спок считал так называемое невербальное общение. Подобный метод передачи информации был знаком и ему самому, но у терианцев это имело особый смысл. Существовали целые ритуалы невербальных способов общения: за годы службы Спок успел увидеть все многообразие этого явления. Люди могли выражать симпатию и неприязнь, понимание, сочувствие, недоумение и даже объяснить удивленному собеседнику причины происходящего, не использовав ни единого слова. Спок предпочитал использовать подобный метод общения по-другому, но достаточно изучил человеческие привычки, чтобы не сомневаться в том, что Леонард хотел, чтобы ему помогли в тот вечер. Все сигналы оказались подвергнуты четкому анализу с последующими выводами. И именно потому Спок совершенно терялся в догадках, что могло послужить причиной такого нелогичного поведения Леонарда в следующее утро. Чужая свобода действий для Спока была неприкосновенна. Он пришел к выводу, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен давить на Леонарда и требовать от него объяснений, какими бы неприятными не оказались его действия. Да, Спок все-таки испытывал какую-то эмоцию по этому поводу. Ему было неприятно. Он надеялся на понимание, но импульсивное поведение Леонарда, напрочь лишенное рационального начала, вызвало у Спока чувство разочарования. В первую очередь в себе.  
      И именно из-за разочарования Спок не желал возвращаться на Новый Вулкан. Ему нужно было остаться наедине с собой, чтобы привести в порядок разум, прежде чем закончится увольнение. На Вулкане ему придется вести беседы с другими вулканцами. Спок, сколько бы он не бился, для них оставался полукровкой, чья подверженность чувствам всегда играла не последнюю роль в принятии решений. Для Старейшин он оставался слишком молод, чтобы быть рассудительным, для отца слишком похожим на него в молодости, чтобы не подвергаться критики. В таком нестабильном состоянии Спок рисковал совершить или сказать что-то крайне необдуманное и нелогичное. Допускать подобного он, разумеется, не хотел. Здесь, на Земле были идеальные условия, чтобы сохранить рассудок холодным и избавиться от сожалений по поводу нерастраченных эмоций. Именно они были для Спока его ахиллесовой пятой. Но, в отличие от героя древнего мифа, Спок был хорошо осведомлен о своем слабом месте и со всей внимательностью относился к его защите. Ни один вулканец не застрахован от победы эмоций над логикой, в особенности он сам. Потому Спок методично продолжал медитировать, не позволяя себе ни малейшего контакта с внешним миром. От уровня его концентрации зависела, возможно, его дальнейшая карьера. И как истинный вулканец Спок не мог себе позволить допустить досадную промашку, которая все разрушит.  
      Даже одна упавшая кость домино может повлечь за собой самые непредсказуемые последствия.  
      Эту аллегорию Спок услышал от Леонарда. Доктор МакКой всегда был склонен наполнять свою речь различными идиомами, метафорами и непонятными сравнениями. Спок находил любопытным подобный способ общения, но никогда не пытался углубляться в анализ непонятных ему фраз. Опыт показывал, что далеко не все они логично обоснованы.  
      Спок разочарованно вздохнул, когда понял, что очередная попытка медитации сорвалась из-за его недостаточной сосредоточенности. Обведя скудно обставленное помещение взглядом, он поднялся с пола и подошел к двери балкона. Вечерело: теплый, но уже тусклый свет солнца чертил линии вдоль зданий, разделяя на четкие полосы, жизнь под его светом ни на секунду не замирала. Спок отчужденно наблюдал за едва различимыми фигурами людей свысока, позволяя своему разуму плыть в том же неспешном ритме, в котором жил город. Это успокаивало и расслабляло. Словно людская масса далеко внизу, на улицах, сознание медленно перетекало из одной мысли в другую, не задерживаясь ни на чем. Удивительный феномен — подумалось в этом момент Споку. Для него привычнее было изолировать себя от посторонних раздражителей на время медитации. Вулканцы считали, что в уединении кроется ключ к полному самопознанию и избавлению разума от лишней информации. Но терианцы — Спок это давно заметил — предпочитали освобождать сознание от переживаний, наблюдая за другими людьми. Созидание — в этом вулканцы и терианцы были похожи. Но созидание для каждой расы заключалось в отличных друг от друга понятиях. Прежде Спок не пользовался подобной техникой, но отметил ее определенные плюсы: терианцам было сложно сосредоточить сознание на чем-то одном или вовсе отпустить все мысли и превратить разум в пустую чашу, готовую наполниться спокойствием и логикой. Поэтому они позволяли окружающему миру задавать ритм мышления, наблюдая за движением других людей по улицам или отлаженной системой техники, например, в доках, как сделал Леонард.  
      Медленно моргнув, Спок очнулся от сомнамбулистического состояния и расслабил пальцы, сжавшиеся на перилах балкона. Похоже, он недооценил Леонарда и его способность так надежно поселиться в его мыслях. Без преувеличения, это стало первым случаем, когда кто-то так прочно завладел вниманием Спока. Это было удивительное чувство, заставляющее в растерянности блуждать по одинокой квартире не в силах занять себя чем-то, чтобы отвлечь сознание от странных мыслей. Для своего собственного успокоения Спок вывел логическую причину такого внимания к Леонарду. В течение нескольких лет они с доктором МакКоем существовали бок о бок, видя друг друга несколько раз за день. Нахождение рядом Леонарда стало восприниматься как данность. И теперь его отсутствие рядом, длившееся уже несколько дней, чувствовалось как никогда остро. Именно потому вулканский разум пытался восполнить нехватку привычного общества постоянными мыслями о Леонарде. Именно так Спок решил объяснить свое довольно нетипичное состояние. Но едва он пришел к логическому выводу, укладывающемуся в его рациональную систему ценностей, как в дверь позвонили. Не теряя ни единой секунды, он направился в коридор, чтобы встретить позднего гостя.  
      — Поразительно. — Спок без единой тени удивления смотрел на стоявшего перед дверями квартиры Леонарда.  
      — Я без приглашения, но, — МакКой вытянул вперед руку с пакетом, — следуя твоим традициям, не с пустыми руками.  
      — Вы решили приготовить мне ужин?  
      — Только не говори, что тогда ты придумал про готовку и гостей, я не поверю, что вулканцы умеют так хорошо врать.  
      — Ваше недоверие к моим словам может быть расценено как оскорбление. Но беря во внимание Вашу склонность к саркастическим замечаниям, я предполагаю, что это дружеский жест.  
      Спок дернул бровью, видя, как Леонард неопределенно пожимает плечами.

      Выдержав ровно два дня после решения более никогда не пытаться разобраться в своем отношении к Споку, Леонард пошел на мировую. С кем именно мириться, он не знал: с самим собой Леонард был не в ладах уже давно, иначе объяснить то, что творилось последние недели, невозможно. Со Споком же они вроде как и не ругались. Расстались последний раз довольно дружелюбно и даже без пресловутых вулканских церемониалов с пожеланиями долгой и процветающей жизни.  
      Смириться с мыслью, что он подаст дочери совершенно неподобающий пример, помогло чувство тоски. За сорок восемь часов непримиримой борьбы со своим внутренним «я», неожиданно возомнившим, что в его возрасте еще можно помышлять о светлых чувствах, Леонард успел проклясть себя несколько раз за легкомысленность. Из головы не выходила ночь, когда он умудрился напиться и расклеиться окончательно прямо при Споке. Нужно было иметь вулканскую непробиваемость, чтобы не признавать, что именно после злополучного вечера на пирсе в голову Леонарду каким-то образом закралась мысль, будто отношение его к Споку может иметь взаимный характер. Вот уж брехня — усмехался Леонард, смотря на свое отражение, когда приходил в ванную комнату и умывал лицо ледяной водой. Он так желал сохранить чувство достоинства, ссылаясь на Джоанну и мифический отеческий долг. Буквально упивался своими страданиями, будто они могли что-то значить. И в конечном итоге Леонард сдался.  
      — Поразительно, — с присущим ему безразличием произнес Спок, и Леонард едва ли не впервые в жизни был так согласен с ним.  
      Оба сделали вид, что ничего странного между ними не произошло. Это было лучше, чем неловкие извинения.  
      Квартира Спока не отличалась уютом — Леонард не преминул отметить это вслух — лишь самые необходимые вещи и предметы мебели. В таких квартирах не жили долго, чаще средний офицерский состав, вынужденный остаться на Земле на несколько дней из-за каких-то дипломатических проволок.  
      — Я благодарю Вас за оказанное беспокойство, но хочу заверить, что удовлетворен оказанным гостеприимством и ни на что не жалуюсь.  
      — Ты бы не стал жаловаться, даже если тебе выделили бы полевую палатку где-нибудь за городом.  
      — Живая природа на Земле приятна и располагает к созиданию. Так что Вы правы. — Спок держался на расстоянии, наблюдая, как Леонард неловко управляется на кухне. — Но мне кажется, что Вы пришли не ради того, чтобы выказать свое мнение по поводу квартиры.  
      — Осталось два дня до окончания отпуска. Я решил вернуть тебе долг. Не думаю, что в ближайшем будущем мне выпадет такой шанс.  
      — Вам так понравилась вулканская традиция принятия гостей?  
      — Нет. Не смогу спокойно спать, зная, что должен тебе.  
      — Я полагал, что терианские традиции схожи с вулканскими. Разве оказанное гостеприимство обязывает Вас следовать чужим обычаям?  
      — Чем больше слушаю тебя, тем меньше хочу готовить тебе.  
      — Не обязательно заставлять себя, Леонард. Вам не хуже меня известно, что я совершал это из добрых побуждений, не желая сделать Вас своим должником.  
      — Пораскинь своими вулканскими мозгами получше, Спок. — Леонард отвернулся от стола, наконец взглянув на собеседника.  
      Спок лишь дернул бровью, явно пытаясь выразить свое недоумение. От него требовали, как это называлось, читать между строк. Но слова и интонации Леонарда не скрывали под собой никаких тайных сигналов и смыслов. Спок терялся в догадках, а кроме того был еще и сбит с толку таким неожиданным визитом Леонарда.  
      — Вам стоит выражаться более ясно, если Вы желаете быть понятным. Подобные оскорбления никак не повлияют на отсутствие у меня способностей читать мысли на расстоянии.  
      — Я не оскорблял тебя. — Леонард порывисто провел ладонями по лицу и зажмурился, словно ему стало дурно. — Клянусь, однажды твоя непробиваемость доведет меня до ручки.  
      Спок даже наклонился голову на бок, заинтересованный услышанным выражением.  
      — Ты можешь подойти сюда? — Леонард продолжал стоять лицом к нему, но теперь опустил голову, не желая даже случайного взгляда в глаза Спока.  
      — Не вижу причин, которые могут мне в этом помещать.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся своим вулканским вуду и залез ко мне в голову. Нет, не смей перебивать. Я прекрасно помню, что говорил об этом и не изменю мнения: я все еще считаю мелдинг вопиющим методом нарушения личных границ, но если ты этого не сделаешь прямо сейчас, я свихнусь.  
      — Леонард. — Спок протянул ладонь к его лицу, желая заставить поднять голову, но так и не прикоснулся. Пальцы замерли у подбородка, чувствуя чужое тепло.  
      — Сам станешь объяснять Джиму, почему «Энтерпрайз» нужен новый офицер по медицине.  
      — Вы можете посмотреть на меня?  
      Собрав волю в кулак, Леонард вскинул голову. Лицо Спока сохраняло вулканскую непроницаемость и сосредоточенность, но Леонард заметил за этим привычным выражением лица то, что заставило его на секунду испугаться. Он увидел то, чего так долго желал от Спока. Понимания.  
      — Я знаю о Ваших чувствах.  
      Леонард хотел было усмехнуться, но неожиданно осознание произошедшего заставило все внутри сжаться в ужасе. Колени подкосились, и он, тихо охнув, опустился вниз. Сложил ладони на коленях, он растеряно заморгал.  
      — Быть такого не может. Ты же бревно неэмоциональное. Да от трикодера можно получить больше понимания и внимания, чем от тебя, Спок.  
      — Вы снова расстроены, — Спок нахмурился, уже в который раз переставав понимать Леонарда.  
      — Расстроен? Да я чертовски зол. — Взгляд снизу заставил Спока отступить на шаг назад. — Ты же обманул меня.  
      — Это было тактическое отступление. И, беря во внимание Вашу реакцию, оно было верно.  
      — И что ты теперь скажешь? Когда не надо скрывать, что ты узнал.  
      — Вы так ничего и не поняли.  
      Для вулканца Спок сейчас был вопиюще эмоционален: голос легко выдавал его разочарование и сожаление. От понимания этого Леонарду стало не по себе, и он вновь опустил голову, обхватив ее руками. Он пришел сюда получить ответы, но вместо того, чтобы стоически выдержать эмоции Спока, которые ощущались даже на расстоянии, Леонард трусливо прятался и пытался закрыться в себе. Сделать это ему, разумеется, не дали. Спок опустился вниз и осторожным, но уверенным движением отнял ладонь Леонарда от затылка.  
      — Я вынужден сделать это, не спрашивая Вашего согласия. — Прижав горячую ладонь к щеке, Спок наклонился вперед.  
      Он был взволнован, и это волнение моментально передалось Леонарду, стоило Споку коснуться его лица. Это движение было до боли знакомым, настолько интимным и наполненным чувствами, что Леонарду начало казаться, будто ему не хватает воздуха. Он хотел вздохнуть, но не мог — легкие сдавило в болезненном спазме. Паника сама собой охватила его, хотя Леонард и пытался держать себя в руках. Широко раскрытыми глазами он смотрел в пространство перед собой, абсолютно не замечая, что ему говорил Спок. Но гипнотизирующий своей спокойностью тон вовсе не предназначался для его ушей. Спок говорил глубже, в самом сознании Леонарда, прося его успокоиться и дышать. Бесконтрольная паника вновь превратилась в легкое волнение, и по сознанию поплыли волны чужих мыслей и эмоций. Это не было похоже на то, что Леонард когда-либо испытывал. Никогда прежде он не ощущал свое сознание так четко, выделяя каждую свою мысль, каждую свою эмоцию. Он мог сравнить свое сознание с холодным течением, сталкивающимся с тропическими жаркими водами. И этими водами были эмоции Спока. Они бушевали внутри Леонарда: он сам мог испытать каждую из них вместе и по отдельности. Среди этого слишком яркого для человеческого сознания потока эмоций он вдруг ощутил радость. Спокойную и уверенную радость Спока, когда несколько дней назад ему позволили коснуться чужих эмоций. И Леонард со всей ясностью осознал, что все его мысли: сомнения, радость и даже боязнь того, что может подумать о нем Джоанна — все это оказалось результатом случайного соприкосновения двух разумов. Быть может, Спок не хотел так глубоко залезать в его голову или виноват был алкоголь, но Леонард почти не запомнил его эмоций, только свои. Поэтому он так испугался утром, когда вспоминал, что произошло.  
      — Вам уже не страшно, — Спок не спрашивал, он утверждал, потому что чувствовал все то же, что и Леонард.  
      Быстро закивав, тот отстранился и разорвал телепатический контакт. Внутри, там, где люди привыкли искать свою душу, вдруг стало пусто, и Леонард неосознанно потянулся к Споку. Пальцы едва мазнули по острому кончику уха и ладонь скользнула на затылок. Губы у Спока были чуть прохладными, он совершенно не сопротивлялся, позволяя Леонарду целовать себя так, словно от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. И Леонард пользовался этим без зазрения совести, продолжая обнимать его и отдавать понемногу всю ту не растраченную нежность, на которую он был способен, но которая упорно скрывалась от посторонних долго время. А когда икры затекли, и сидеть стало неудобно, Леонард просто вытянул ноги, не оставляя Споку места для маневров.  
      — Не смей больше устраивать мне взаимный мелдинг, — со свойственным ему недовольством пробурчал МакКой, когда они наконец смогли вернуть хоть какую-то дистанцию между друг другом, и Спок сел, крестив ноги. — Это просто отвратительно. Лучше я послушаю твои занудства.  
      — Ваш способ выражать свое замешательство очарователен, Леонард.  
      — Замешательство? Не мели чепуху. Это не замешательство. Ну, разве самую малость, хотя на моем месте любой человек был бы смущен произошедшем.  
      — Смущение — дитя стыда. Вам стыдно?  
      — Потянуло философствовать? — Губы Леонарда скривились в подобии ухмылки. — Когда это случилось? Когда ты понял что-о…  
      — Моя к Вам симпатия была результатом глубочайшего уважения и солидарности во многих вопросах.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что мог бы влюбиться даже — не знаю — в Джима, если бы он не был таким пустоголовым и не попадал в неприятности быстрее, чем трибблы размножаются.  
      — Любовь — чувство не только романтическое.  
      — Но я говорю именно о романтике. О том, что было между вами с Ухурой. Я и без твоих лекций прекрасно осведомлен о разнообразии чувств, я ведь человек.  
      — Это сложный вопрос. Вы ставите меня в тупик, потому что я не могу найти однозначного ответа на него. Что Вы сами, Леонард, могли бы на него ответить?  
      Для вулканца такой вопрос мог быть сложным, МакКой понимал это, но считал, что для терианца найти ответ, когда он оказался влюблен, не так уж проблематично. В теории это действительно было несложно. И Леонард свято верил, что с легкостью сможет парировать выпад Спока, но пропустил удар и теперь растерянно смотрел перед собой. А ведь чертов зеленокровый гоблин прав — этот вопрос ставит в тупик. Сколько бы раз Леонард не думал о своих чувствах, он никогда не задавался целью вывести конкретный момент их возникновения как какую-то формулу. По лицу Спока, наблюдавшего за тщетными попытками Леонарда придумать ответ, пробежала тень иронии.  
      — На середине, — единственное, что смог сказать Леонард, когда молчание неприлично затянулось.  
      — Весьма занимательное определение, дающее свободу воли в его трактовке.  
      — Я не поэт, Спок, а подобные вопросы требуют особых навыков в умении выражаться.  
      — Полагаю, это случилось в период, когда мы с лейтенантом Ухурой решили оставить нашу связь в прошлом.  
      — Ты был с ней почти пять лет, прояви уважение к женщине, которая столько тебя терпела. — Леонард закатил глаза, видя непонимание Спока. — Я говорю о твоем тоне. Но да, в какой-то мере ты прав, впервые я задумался о своем к тебе отношении, когда пришлось выполнять приказ Джима следить за тобой.  
      — Могу ли я спросить, почему Вы не выбрали лейтенанта Ухуру, как предмет романтического интереса? Вы испытывали сострадание к нам обоим в этот период, но спроецировали Ваше влечение на мужчину.  
      — Я отвечу, но у меня к тебе будет один вопрос. — Леонард даже выпрямился и наклонился вперед. — Среди вулканцев встречаются гомосексуалисты?  
      В очередной раз Леонард заставил Спока почувствовать себя обескураженным. За прошедший вечер он испытывал удивление и восхищение безукоризненной иррациональностью уже столько раз, что стоило перестать даже говорить «поразительно». Вопрос оказался весьма щекотливым. Споку пришлось воскресить в памяти все факты об истории вулканской расы, чтобы найти удовлетворяющий интересу Леонарда ответ. Если бы у него было время, для собственной уверенности Спок с удовольствием обратился к архивам Звездного Флота или Вулканской Академии. Но такой возможностью он не обладал, потому пришлось предупредить Леонарда о своей некомпетентности и возможной ошибочности излагаемых фактов.  
      До времен великих реформ, когда вулканцы стали следовать учениям Сурака, они были подвержены эмоциям гораздо более опасным, чем людские. Чувства контролировались гормонами, а гормоны порождали желание выплеснуть эмоции, какими бы они не были. Спок предполагал, что в те времена, когда брак и понятие любви имели несколько иной, менее логичный смысл, гомосексуализм у вулканцев мог быть распространен в определенном проценте. С приходом новой эры, когда вулканцы освободились от гнета желаний, диктуемых эмоциями, и подвергли всю свою жизнь исключительной логике, понятие сексуального влечение сузилось до репродуктивного семилетнего цикла. Вулканцы избавили себя от необходимости искать пару и перебирать наилучшие варианты: выбор совершался еще в их детстве гораздо более мудрыми взрослыми сородичами, что значительно облегчало их дальнейшую жизнь. Но, несмотря на учение Сурака, вулканцы всегда были и остаются расой, подверженной чувствам, эмоциям, желаниям и потребностям. Для представителей других планет проявление их эмоций может показаться сухим, но в действительности вулканцы являли собой сложный симбиоз рационального начала и эмоций. Спок руководствовался косвенными фактами, но был вынужден признать, что и в нынешнее время среди вулканцев могли встречаться те, кто испытывал однополое влечение.  
      — Как доктору Вам должно быть это интересно, но хочу заверить, Леонард: для вулканцев эмоциональная привязанность всегда будет оставаться обособленной частью их жизни. Терианцы склонны объединять такие понятия как любовь, влечение и удовлетворение сексуальных потребностей. Мы же смотрим на эти вещи с другой стороны.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что даже выбрав себе партнера, которого, скажем, вулканец любит, ему все равно придется исполнять ритуал кун-ут-кал-иф-фи?  
      — Наше понимание чувства долга перед своими предками совершенно иное, нежели у людей. Мы не можем пренебрегать зовом. Не только из-за плакʼтау.  
      — Догадываюсь. Вы ведь можете заводить потомство только по расписанию, было бы прискорбно упускать такую возможность, пусть и придется ради этого погулять на стороне.  
      — Ирония здесь ни к чему. Это вполне естественный ход вещей: только разнополые особи способны к зачатию и рождению потомства.  
      — И кто потом воспитывает этих детей? К какой семье их относят: отца, матери или вулканцам после такого приходится разрывать отношения с парой, которую они сами выбрали?  
      — Мне придется оставить Ваше любопытство без ответов. Я не знаю об этом ничего, могу лишь предполагать. Но предположения без фактов — пустословие и ложь. Отчего Вы вдруг проявляете такой интерес к интимной жизни вулканской расы?  
      — Мы — земляне говорим: если хочешь кого-то понять, примерь его ботинки. У нас отношения строятся по-другому. Мы чувствуем, любим, испытываем влечение. Ухура тебе наверняка рассказывала и показывала все это. Все совершенно не похоже на эти ваши средневековые ритуалы с выдачей женщин замуж в глубоком детстве. — На этих словах Леонарда Спок несогласно дернул бровью, но его немой протест остался без внимания. — Земляне в этом отношении гораздо более свободны. Нет ничего ужасного в том, что ты хочешь прожить жизнь с тем, от кого у тебя никогда не будет детей естественным путем.  
      — Мне это известно. Весьма странно, что Вы объясняете это офицеру Звездного Флота, служащему на «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Я не… Ох, Спок. Я не пытаюсь объяснить тебе что-то про терианский гомосексуализм. Боже, это звучит еще более странно, чем можно представить. Я хотел узнать, насколько для тебя самого это странно. Я имею в виду нас с тобой.  
      — Я склонен допускать самые разные сценарии развития событий. Вполне очевидно, что и это могло случиться при определенном стечении обстоятельств. Это логично.  
      — Это мы-то с тобой логичны? — Леонард не удержался от усмешки, наконец чувствуя себя менее скованным, чем в самом начале их разговора.  
      — У нас с Вами разные понятия логики, Леонард. Вполне возможно, что Вы станете утверждать, что это не логика, а эмоции.  
      — Да именно это я и хотел тебе сказать, зеленокровая ты рептилия.  
      За свою жизнь, еще пока короткую для вулканца, Спок смеялся едва ли пару раз, но охотно выражал довольство легкими усмешками. Для того, кто старается контролировать свои эмоции и держать их в узде, Спок был довольно эмоционален в такие моменты. Кирк отзывался об умении своего друга выразить незначительным движением губ целую палитру эмоций, мыслей и мнений почти так же восторженно как об умении бровей Спока жить собственной жизнью. Уголки губ дрогнули, когда он услышал очередную выразительную фразу Леонарда. Этот человек не переставал удивлять Спока. Даже в ситуации, когда приходилось бороться с собственным смущением (это чувство слишком хорошо читалось на лице Леонарда), он сохранял невозмутимую стабильность в попытках задеть собеседника довольно неоднозначными эпитетами.  
      — Вам стоит пересмотреть Ваше отношение к сложившейся ситуации, Леонард.  
      — А что успело тут сложиться, чтобы что-то там пересматривать? Кроме твоих конечностей, подпирающих мои колени, я ровным счетом не наблюдаю ничего сложенного.  
      — Я знаю, Вы боялись признать свои чувства, как и я. Буду откровенен: в тот раз я был растерян. В некоторой степени это повлияло на мое решение уступить Вашему желанию быть обманутым.  
      — Значит, ты признаешь, что соврал.  
      — Предложить человеку самому выбирать, что он желает услышать не то же самое, что и ложь. Я лишь хотел уберечь Вас от разочарования.  
      — В чем я должен был разочароваться?  
      — Не в чем — в ком. В себе. Я знаю, Вы чувствуете вину перед многими людьми — перед Джоанной, перед Джимом, перед собой и даже передо мной. Я понимаю Ваши чувства. — Спок осторожно коснулся запястья Леонарда, заставляя того непроизвольно выдохнуть — внутри вновь зародилось знакомое чувство чужого понимания. — Мне сложно признавать наше сходство в этом вопросе, но, как оказалось, интеллектуальная развитость совершенно не влияет на принятие иррациональных чувств.  
      Леонард пожал плечами, не уверенный, хочет ли соглашаться со словами Спока. Он понимал, к чему клонил тот. Для них обоих это откровение, переданное в мыслях, далось нелегко. Поделившись собственными переживаниями, Леонард пропустил через себя чужие и теперь не знал, рад ли тому, что они со Споком оказались так похожи. Он получил ответ на вопросы, терзавшие его долгое время — сколько раз Леонард представлял себе этот момент. Вот только он никогда не задумывался о том, что делать с этими ответами. Оба они были взрослыми и рассудительными людьми и понимали, что разговор этот длиться вечно не будет. Когда он подойдет своему логическому (невыносимое слово!) завершению, кому-то из них придется задать важный и волнительный вопрос: что будет дальше? Леонарду не хотелось думать об этом, потому что тогда придется рассуждать в лучших традициях Спока. Эта мысль удручала, и Леонард всячески отгонял ее, пытаясь впервые насладиться уединением со Споком, не беспокоясь, что может сделать или сказать что-то не так. Так и продолжали сидеть друг напротив друга, как кадеты-первокурсники, секретничающие при включенном после отбоя свете. Леонард с трудом мог вспомнить с кем кроме Джеймса он мог вот так просто и легко болтать, да еще и таком сокровенном. Самому не верилось, что он со Споком может без перепалок и ссор провести так много времени наедине.  
      Усталость начала брать свое неожиданно быстро: не прошло и половины ночи, а голова гудела, требуя сна. Спок объяснил состояние Леонарда мелдингом, который отнял силы и у него самого. Неизбежность завершения разговора нависла над ними, отягощая раздражительность Леонарда. Ему нужен был сон — Спок настаивал, чтобы гость лег в кровать и не беспокоился о том, что может стеснять его своим присутствием. Упорствовать в его положении было неправильно, а Спок был так трогателен в своем желании проявить заботу, что Леонарду не осталось иного выбора, как занять чужую кровать. Для вулканца провести сутки без сна гораздо более легкая задача, чем для терианца. Единственное, что могло доставить Споку дискомфорт: отсутствие места для уединенной медитации. Кухня однокомнатной квартиры не имела двери, и сидеть на полу, наблюдая за спавшим в кровати человеком было не так уж и привычно. Когда Ухура оставалась в каюте Спока, он обычно лежал в постели рядом с ней, либо же работал с данными в научном отделе. А теперь Споку приходилось постоянно одергивать себя, когда он открывал глаза и напряженно всматривался в темноту комнаты, разглядывая очертания спавшего Леонарда. Было в этом действии что-то неправильное, будто он воровал у кого-то этот момент. Точно так же Спок ощущал себя, когда остался ночевать в квартире Леонарда, беспокоясь о последствиях вынужденного слияния разумов. В тот раз Спок тоже не спал, сидел в гостиной, обдумывая свое поведение, и иногда украдкой косился на двери спальни, но не посмел даже лишнего шага в ее сторону — нельзя было ни в коем случае нарушать сон Леонарда.  
      К утру Споку все-таки удалось погрузить свое сознание в медитативный сон, чтобы восстановить силы после мелдинга. Физическая выносливость вулканцев была безупречна, но Спок никогда не пренебрегал своим ментальным здоровьем, стараясь держать себя в форме. Медитация позволила ему очистить разум и вернуть внутренне равновесие, что было крайне важно. Всего через каких-то тридцать шесть земных часов он как и большая часть экипажа «Энтерпрайз» должен будет подняться на МакКинли, где в доках их уже ждал подлатанный и обновленный корабль.

      Легкое покалывание в руке сохранялось в течение нескольких минут после того, как Леонард проснулся и встал. Давно он не спал так крепко, чтобы отлежать себе что-нибудь. Он даже успел хромо пройтись по квартире Спока, разминая затекшие мышцы. Определенно повторять опыт с таким глубоким мелдингом Леонард не был намерен если не никогда в жизни, то ближайшие пару лет точно. Это благоприятно сказалось на крепости сна, но в остальном он чувствовал себя все еще «на троечку». В особенности это касалось внутреннего самоощущения. Сразу после сна встречаться со Споком и снова слушать его сухую речь Леонард был не в силах, потому старался вести себя аккуратно, когда заметил того неподвижно сидящим на полу кухни. За медитацией Спока он уже заставал, когда случались непредвиденные происшествия, и Кирк требовал своего старпома и главу медицинской службы на мостик. Спок по ясным причинам на вызов вовремя на отвечал, и потому Леонарду приходилось заглядывать в соседнюю каюту, едва он сам вскакивал с койки и с ошалелым видом несся к лифтовой. Чуткий вулканский слух мог уловить чужое присутствие моментально, Леонард даже не стал пробовать уйти из квартиры незамеченным, чтобы выиграть немного времени и оттянуть завершение их вчерашнего разговора. Он уже смирился и покорно ожидал, когда судьба вынесет окончательное решение, превратившись в спокойствие Спока.  
      — Если Вы беспокоитесь, что можете отвлечь меня, то делаете это зря. Вы слишком шумно зеваете, когда просыпаетесь. — Спок застал Леонарда врасплох, когда тот уже подумывал лечь обратно в кровать. — Если Вы дадите мне еще пару минут, чтобы закончить медитацию, мы сможем позавтракать.  
      — Не утруждай себя, я не голоден.  
      Леонард с подозрением выглянул из-за дверного косяка, желая убедиться, что Спок до сих пор сидит с закрытыми глазами. Уж слишком подозрительно вовремя тот заговорил. Но Спок оставался неподвижен в течение нескольких минут и, казалось, даже не дышал, а после совершенно буднично спросил, как спалось Леонарду, и принялся заваривать чай. Спок всегда предпочитал делать этот напиток самостоятельно, игнорируя репликаторы, позволявшие приготовить обед на целую семью за считанные секунды. На Земле подобные привычки называли консервативными, вулканцы же не видели в самостоятельной готовке ничего предосудительного. Они чтили традиции и считали это важным бытовым ритуалом.  
За завтраком Леонард попытался отшутиться, когда Спок спросил, удовлетворяет ли гостя его способ готовки. Уж слишком непривычно было видеть Спока таким заботливым и внимательным.  
      — К хорошему быстро привыкают, а нам еще возвращаться на службу. — Леонард выразительно дернул бровями.  
      — Полагаю, наши смены будут совпадать с той же регулярностью что и прежде, потому не вижу проблем с проведением совместной трапезы и готовки. Но, если Вы пожелаете…  
      — Это вызовет вопросы у остальных членов экипажа, — поспешно перебил Леонард. — Не стоит, Спок.  
      — Вы волнуетесь о репутации?  
      — Отчасти. Скажи на милость, как ты себе это все представляешь? Старпом и глава медслужбы жили душа в душу как кошка с собакой в течение нескольких лет, а тут неожиданно начинают ужинать вместе.  
      — Принципиально ли, кого из нас Вы считаете собакой, а кого кошкой?  
      — Нет.  
      — Хорошо. — Спок погрузился в раздумья на несколько минут, после чего заговорил снова. — Почему Вас так беспокоит мнение других членов экипажа? Вы всегда казались мне излишне независимым от чужого мнения человеком.  
      — Я просто не хочу слушать лишние вопросы, — нехотя ответил Леонард. — До вчерашнего вечера между нами все было предельно ясно. По крайней мере так казалось со стороны, а теперь… Как прикажешь мне теперь относиться к тебе после такого? Я же не смогу прикидываться, что все нормально.  
      — Что Вы подразумеваете под «нормально»?  
      — Что ты меня регулярно раздражаешь. Хотя забудь — это осталось до сих пор. — Ложка громко брякнула об стол, брошенная Леонардом в сердцах. — Кому расскажешь — засмеют же. С женщинами все гораздо проще. Хотя бы понимаешь, когда от свиданий можно переходить к отношениям.  
      — Полагаю, что истинные причины Вашего возмущения кроются в моей расовой принадлежности, нежели физическом поле.  
      — Нет, ну в самом-то деле! Вчера ты был гораздо более сносен.  
      — На Ваше мнение влияли многие факторы, в том числе чувство облегчения после того, как Вы обо всем рассказали. Ваше нынешнее состояние раздраженности и упадка вполне логично: человеческий организм не умеет контролировать выброс гормонов в должной степени, потому после эйфории непременно наступает чувство опустошенности. Это можно сравнить с похмельем, если желаете.  
      — Рассказывай это кому-нибудь другому, в конце концов, я — врач.  
      Одно из типичных для Леонарда выражений лица — скепсис, недоверие, желание заставить собеседника усомниться в правильности его слов. Спок, не всегда подмечающий тонкости протекающей беседы (особенно в случае с Леонардом), не был уверен в том, как стоит поступить. Следуя логике, он должен был совершить что-то крайне закономерное для такой ситуации, но, не имея достаточно статистических данных, он сомневался в своем решении. Бремя этих размышлений никак не отразилось на его лице. Спок сохранил привычную невозмутимость, потому Леонард с недоверием отпрянул, когда тот неожиданно приблизился. Не будучи до конца уверенным в том, что его правильно поймут, Спок сначала притянул Леонарда к себе за плечи, а после отстранился за что получил полный недоумения взгляд.  
      — Вы не будете возражать против этого? — Спок вновь наклонился вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними.  
      — Черт возьми, Спок, я будто со своей бабушкой собираюсь целоваться! Мне становится не по себе, когда ты обращаешься ко мне так формально.  
      Леонард было вскинул руки в возмущенном жесте, но слишком маленькая дистанция между ними помешала это сделать. Вынужденная капитуляция была принята, и Спок целомудренно прижался к его губам.  
      — Если Вам будет легче от этого факта: Аманда и Сарек в начале их знакомства регулярно вступали в словесную перепалку и ругались из-за разницы во взглядах.  
      — О, Спок! — Леонард едва опомнился после поцелуя, как вновь начал возмущаться. — Тебе стоит поучиться такту. Не упоминай никаких родственников, когда кого-то целуешь.  
      — Но Ваша бабушка…  
      — Что позволено Юпитеру — не позволено быку. Ты не умеешь проводить грань и слишком буквально воспринимаешь все.  
      — В этом заключается моя логика. Эмпирическое познание — путь к эмоциональности.  
      Леонард шумно вздохнул, закатывая глаза. С этой частью личности Спока он не мог смириться ни при каких обстоятельствах: сколько бы лет не прошло и какими бы не были их взаимоотношения. Как Спока удручала излишняя привязанность Леонарда к импульсивным принятиям решений, так самого МакКоя не оставляла равнодушным маниакальная жажда потомка вулканского посла следовать заповедям своих предков. Леонарду бы хотелось, чтобы Спок перестал принижать важность эмоционального познания, постоянно вменяя ему в вину манеру экспрессивного выражения мнения. На секунду (быть может, и того меньше) Леонарду почудилось, что он мог бы научить Спока мириться с его человеческой стороной души без постоянных попыток одержать над ней верх. Как бы все по-другому сложилось, если бы Леонард мог показать Споку, что значит быть человеком. Маленькая и незначительная мысль, которая позволила почувствовать себя окрыленным, вмиг угасла, когда он подумал о реальности. Все это лишь красивые не жизнеспособные идеи, а реальность — вот она, стоит прямо перед ним, проницательно смотрит темными глазами своей матери. Леонард не помнил, когда услышал это, но факт въелся в подкорку: Споку достались глаза Аманды. Терианки, которая смогла полюбить вулканца и готова была измениться ради него. Леонард не знал, каких жертв стоило это Аманде, и какие жертвы ради нее принес Сарек. Но перед ним стояло живое доказательство того, что для них разница в культуре и восприятии мира осталась лишь словами, не способными изменить их отношение друг к другу. Эта простая мысль, неожиданно возникшая в сознании Леонарда, заставила его страх отступить, он наконец озвучил свой последний к Споку вопрос:  
      — Что будет дальше?  
      — Мы вернемся на корабль.  
      — Это и без твоих логичных заключений ясно. Я говорю о более глубокой перспективе.  
      — Будем нести свою службу, изучать неизведанные миры, оказывать гуманитарную помощь нуждающимся и вести дипломатические переговоры. Вы, как глава медслужбы, продолжите следить за состоянием членов экипажа, устранять следы заражения и лечить колонии, в которые нам будет приказано отправиться. Я буду, следуя логике…  
      — Я говорю про нас с тобой, Спок. Временами твое умение воспринимать вопрос буквально просто поражает, — последнее Леонард пробормотал себе под нос.  
      — Питаю надежду, что все останется по-прежнему, и прогресс в нашем взаимопонимании со временем будет только накапливаться.  
      Не выдержав безликой речи Спока, Леонард вскинул ладонь в останавливающем жесте. В такие моменты ему казалось, что аллергические реакции на логику вполне возможны. Иначе как можно объяснить нестерпимый зуд где-то на лбу.  
      — Кончай свистеть, Спок. Ты может и умеешь контролировать эмоции, но вовсе не бездушная железяка.  
      Если Леонард и был плох в способности отключать эмоции там, где требовалась железная логика, то об этом он никогда не жалел. Зато лучше многих ему удавалось разглядеть за притворными эмоциями истинные мотивы. Спок переживал не меньше него, потому что был не готов к такой правде. И что хуже всего: он зачем-то пытался взять на себя ответственность за чувства обоих, когда сам едва справлялся в собственными. Леонард мириться с подобным не желал, а потому и предостерег Спока от попыток обличать эмоции в логику и убеждать себя, что он теперь чем-то обязан МакКою. Как любой человек Леонард хотел честности и искренности, а не бесцветных слов об уважении и долге. Но как никто другой он знал, что в этих лишенных эмоционального оттенка словах кроется гораздо больше чувств, чем в пламенных признаниях в любви.

      Джеймс не планировал встречаться заранее с кем-то из экипажа, и все-таки непроизвольно выискивал знакомые лица, когда садился в шаттл. Нарочно ли, но кабину забило десятка два кадетов, отправлявшихся на МакКинли для будущей практики на звездолетах. Почти все они смотрели на Кирка с благоговением. От такого повышенного внимания Джеймсу становилось не по себе, хотя он по привычке и успел улыбнуться паре девушек. Ничего обременительного для себя в этом он не видел, считая лучшим комплиментом девушке улыбку. Зато молодые специалисты и будущие офицеры моментально заливались краской и отворачивались, позволяя Джеймсу выдохнуть со спокойствием. Впереди были долгие минуты томительного полета, а после встреча с экипажем, и Джим совершенно не хотел появиться на мостике во взвинченном состоянии.  
      Командование уже отдало приказ: они отправлялись в Бета-квадрант, но прежде еще нужно было успеть добраться до Йорктауна, чтобы забрать оставшихся там офицеров. А после уже по намеченному курсу еще на пару планетарных баз — в экипаже «Энтерпрайз» образцово-показательно собрали представителей самых разных рас. Сулу уже дал о себе знать: одним из первых связался с Кирком, когда получил известие о грядущей миссии. Пилоту не терпелось сесть за штурвал обновленного корабля и вновь увидеться с командой. Джеймсу повезло больше, он встретил первого члена экипажа уже в доке, едва шаттл состыковался со станцией. Забот прибавила и парочка только выпустившихся, направленных для прохождения дальнейшей службы на «Энтерпрайз». Одновременно успевая читать досье новобранцев и перебрасываться последними новостями со знакомыми офицерами с других кораблей, Джеймс все пытался высмотреть среди собравшихся у дока с «Энтерпрайз» Спока. Без старшего помощника капитан совершенно терялся и едва понимал, о чем его спрашивал любопытный молодняк.  
      — Ах, черт… Скотти! — С радостным блеском в глазах Джеймс схватил за рукав форменки проносящегося мимо главного инженера.  
      — А, Джим… Сэр. Рад видеть Вас.  
      — Ты видел Спока? Тут новобранцы, по твою душу — инженеры. Объясни им, что да как.  
      — П-погодите, сэр. — Скотт едва успел подхватить планшетку, упершуюся в его грудь. — Мы с Кинсером еще должны проверить двигатели. Знаете, я не слишком доверяю местным механикам и не видел «Энтерпрайз» больше десяти дней.  
      — Как же ты смог оставить корабль без своего чуткого глаза, Скотти?  
      — Вы ведь слышали про мою покойную бабушку.  
      — Та, что варила первосортный виски? Не только слышал, но и пробовал. — Джеймс пытался сохранять бодрый вид, но отсутствие рядом Спока выбивало из колеи.  
      Что и говорить, а Кирк привык во всем полагаться на своего помощника. Кто как не Спок вовремя умудрялся его одернуть, когда Джеймс заглядывался на красивых девушек, и скептично дергал бровью, если капитан вдруг делился с ним планами нарушить офицерскую субординацию с кем-то из них. Но кроме превосходного умения усмирять любвеобильную натуру Джеймса Спок так же умел в момент организовать рабочий хаос и разложить все по полочкам.  
      — … когда Кинсер взорвал самогонный аппарат.  
      — Что?  
      — Видите ли, мы должны были вернуться на пару дней раньше, но Кинсер — да, я про тебя, малец, не моргай так — он сломал аппарат, а между прочим моя бабушка строжайше мне наказала перед смертью: «Монтгомери, не смей никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах лезть туда, где ничего не понимаешь, иначе я даже с того света тебя достану».  
      — Надеюсь, обошлось?  
      — Да, бабуля осталась там же, где и была: на фамильном кладбище. Но нам пришлось задержаться, чтобы все починить. — Скотт выразительно взглянул на Кинсера, пялившегося на новобранцев с недоверием.  
      — Так, а от меня что ты хочешь?  
      — Я не могу прямо сейчас устроить им экскурсию, сэр. Мне нужно хотя бы два часа на проверку всех систем. Мы с Кинсером управимся и быстрее, если нам не будут мешать.  
      — Тогда скажи им подниматься на борт, у меня еще есть дела. Так ты Спока не видел?  
      — Нет, Джим.  
      Скотт проводил своего капитана виноватым взглядом, но в момент оправился, когда заметил, как кто-то из новобранцев шутливо дергает Кинсера за ворот рубашки. «И чему нынче учат инженеров? Даже знаки отличия не могут распознать», — Монтгомери погнал молодых специалистов глубже в док, решив привлечь их к проверке груза, который собирались поставить на «Энтерпрайз». Ни при каких обстоятельствах и никто не смел задирать Кинсера или относиться к нему без должного уважения — Монтгомери особенно болезненно реагировал, когда к чудо-инженеру ройланцу* относились лишь как к забавному инопланетному коротышке. Если бы не Кинсер, сам Монтгомери вряд ли бы управлялся так умело с «Энтерпрайз».  
      Прогоняя молодых офицеров с площадки, Скотт заметил у шаттла с новым медоборудованием Чехова. Хотя скорее услышал его громкую речь с типичным акцентом, от которого Павел так и не избавился за годы службы, а уже потом нашел навигатора взглядом. С энтузиазмом расспрашивая офицера, проверявшую бумаги на оборудование, про ее службу на МакКинли, Павел то и дело норовил невзначай коснуться ее локтя. Повышенное внимание офицера явно смущало, потому Монтгомери без лишних угрызений совести окликнул Павла.  
      — Мистер Скотт. — Внимание Чехова моментально переключилось на подошедшего Монтгомери. — Рад видеть Вас. Как поживаете, сэр?  
      — Твоими молитвами. Малой, ты Спока не видел? Капитан его всюду ищет.  
      — Еще в доках в Сан-Франциско, когда ждал посадку в шаттл. Мистер Спок разговаривал с кадетами. Должно быть, он уже на борту — это было часа два назад.  
      — Ну, тогда не будем беспокоиться. Джим его мигом найдет.  
      Выполнив свой долг перед руководством, Скотт отправился по делам. Работа кипела: до отправки «Энтерпрайз» оставалось едва больше пары часов, а вокруг творилась настоящая разруха. Даже Джеймс, любивший работать в постоянном напряжении, кажется, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Суматоха и радостное возбуждение царившее в коридорах корабля заставило его подняться на мостик раньше времени. У навигационной панели все еще крутились наладчики, но тут было гораздо тише, чем в любой другой части «Энтерпрайз». К тому же Джеймс надеялся, что Спок окажется где-то поблизости. После месячного отпуска встреча старого товарища и друга казалась особенно приятным событием. Вот только первый помощник не торопился осчастливить капитана своим присутствием, зато компанию в одиноком наблюдении за работой отладчиков Джеймсу составила Нийота. Как всегда безупречно выглядевшая, она поднялась на мостик в числе первых и теперь проводила внутреннюю перекличку с экипажем.  
      — Напомни мне, во сколько по расписанию мы должны улететь? — Джеймс подошел к рабочему месту Нийоты и оперся на спинку ее кресла.  
      — Семьдесят восемь минут.  
      — Да где его может носить…  
      — Если ты про Спока, то он должен вот-вот подняться на мостик.  
      — Откуда ты… Ах, ну да, — взгляд упал на экран за соседней панелью, где отображался статус вернувшихся на борт офицеров. — Компьютер, можешь дать мне точнее время, когда коммандер Спок взошел на борт?  
      —  _Разумеется, дорогуша_ , — учтиво проворковал механический женский голос, заставляя не только Кирка и Ухуру с удивлением поднять друг на друга взгляд.  
      — Неполадки в настройках?  
      — Нет, я только что отдавала бортовому компьютеру команды — ничего такого. Идентификация по голосу, кто-то настроил интерфейс на тебя.  
      — Лейтенант Мартин, будьте добры, запросите у командования отчет по проведенным на «Энтерпрайз» работам. Мне нужно знать, что занимался отладкой бортового компьютера.  
      —  _Что-то случилось, дорогуша? Ты звал?_  — механический голос вновь ожил заставляя Джеймса недовольно поджать губы.  
      — И еще просьба, лейтенант: отключите пока голосовое управление. Я с ума сойду, если этот компьютер каждый раз будет реагировать на мой голос.  
      —  _Я вся во внима…_  — компьютер так и не закончил передачу голосового сообщения, прерванный скорой на расправу Мартин.  
      — Сообщите мне, когда Спок появится на мостике, я спущусь в комнату отдыха. Ухура, не составишь мне компанию? Хотел кое-что обсудить.  
      — Разумеется, капитан.  
      Джеймс не любил сплетничать или перемывать кому-то косточки, но всегда хотел быть в курсе того, что происходит у его членов экипажа. Он мало с кем говорил об этом, но подмечал первее остальных, когда чьи-то отношения нарушали свой привычный ход. Нийота была давней боевой подругой Джеймса: сколько они пережили с командой и вместе, вдвоем — с каждым годом их дружба только крепла, хотя и не задалась с самого начала. После расставания со Споком состояние Ухуры забеспокоило не только вулканца, заботившегося больше о ее работоспособности, чем о душевном состоянии. Джеймс был тем единственным на борту «Энтерпрайз» человеком, которому она доверяла секреты своей личной жизни. И, конечно же, зная ситуацию, Джеймс не мог не беспокоиться о Нийоте, до сих пор остававшейся одинокой. Порой в его голову закрадывалась мысль, что Спок действительно разбил ей сердце. Но перед самым началом отпуска Кирк узнал (уже и сам не помнил от кого), что за Ухурой пытается ухлестнуть не так давно появившийся в составе экипажа коммандер Финни. Мужчина он был видный, амбициозный, Джеймса даже не удивило, что этот человек так быстро заинтересовался Ухурой, но вот что думала о нем сама Нийота — большой вопрос. Начав будто издали, Джеймс стал расспрашивать ее об отпуске: провела ли Ухура его одна или с кем-то, не соскучилась ли она по кому-то из экипажа особенно сильно.  
      — Тебе от меня что-то нужно, — Ухура не выдержала и пары минут в обществе любопытствующего Джима, ведущего ее в комнату отдыха. — Выкладывай.  
      — Да я всего-то спросил, как у тебя дела на личном фронте, Ухура. Нельзя быть такой мнительной.  
      — Ты никогда не делаешь это просто так. Или ты мне скажешь, что тебе нужно от меня или будешь в следующий раз сам с послом маакхʼталов говорить, без переводчиков.  
      — Да, брось, Ухура. Я просто хотел спросить, как так у тебя дела с Финни?  
      — С Финни? Коммандер Финни, офицер по отчетам? Ты издеваешься, Джим. — Ухура громко фыркнула, уходя вперед. Ее невесть откуда взявшееся предположение Джеймса об отношениях с Финни явно удивили.  
      — Значит, у тебя все…  
      — У меня «все» что? — Нетерпеливо переспросил, она обернулась к застывшему на месте Джеймсу, смотревшему в сторону коридора ведущего на палубу общего кафетерия.  
      С недоумением он наблюдал за только что появившимся из-за угла МакКоем, идущим в компании со стармопом. Эти двое еще не заметили Кирка, поэтому продолжали о чем-то говорить. Джеймс слишком хорошо видел улыбку Леонарда, чтобы списать это на случайный мираж. Казалось, что Спок рассказывает ему какую-то забавную историю, что само по себе звучало абсурдно. Замешательство Джеймса не ускользнуло от внимания Нийоты, и она обернулась в сторону коридора. В отличие от находящегося в замешательстве Кирка, ей хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что происходит: Леонард уже не улыбался, продолжая что-то серьезно объяснять Споку, а тот все продолжал на него смотреть и идти, заведя руки за спину.  
      — Я знаю этот взгляд, только… Никогда бы не подумала, что это будет Леонард. — Из ее уст имя МакКоя звучало непривычно мягко с едва уловимой ноткой понимания.  
      Желая возразить, Джеймс открыл было рот, но так и не смог произнести ни слова. Ухура, хоть и не сказала ничего напрямую, была как никогда права. Джеймса все мучил вопрос, осмелится ли Леонард наконец взглянуть правде в глаза и признать, что его вполне осознанно тянет к Споку. Конечно, он понимал, что все это вряд ли когда-нибудь превратится в обычную историю любви: ни Спок, ни Леонард не были похожи на тех, кто станет заводить специфичные отношения, да еще с коллегой. Но ведь в каждом правиле свои исключения.  
      — Тебя это не удивляет, верно? — Джеймс перевел взгляд на Ухуру.  
      — Спок — взрослый мальчик, он в праве сам выбирать: кого он хочет видеть рядом с собой. Тем более, что с Леонардом они очень похожи.  
      — Похожи? Да брось! Вот уж кто меньше всех похож между друг другом так это Боунс и Спок.  
      Он хотел добавить пару аргументов, но не успел: Спок и Леонард почти поравнялись с ним. С присущей ему невозмутимостью, Спок поприветствовал капитана и его спутницу. Ни единый мускул не дернулся на его лице, когда Джеймс спросил, почему помощник так долго не давал о себе знать, хотя поднялся на борт одним из первых. Ответ был как всегда безупречен и логичен — Спок был занят важными вопросами: согласовывал будущий маршрут «Энтерпрайз» с командованием Звездного Флота. Пока Джеймс пытался не смеяться, понимая, что ему прямо сейчас вешают лапшу на уши, Леонард почти добрался до лифтовой.  
      — Боунс, погоди.  
      — Джим, давай позже, у меня на повестке дня пара сотен офицеров, вернувшихся из месячного отпуска. Кто знает, какую заразу они притащили ко мне на корабль. А еще молодняк — зная, как проходят медкомиссию после выпуска из Академии, не удивлюсь, если кто-то свалится с балларебанской лихорадкой спустя час после нашего отправления. — Убедительно ворча и размахивая планшеткой, Леонард напомнил, что ждет Джеймса в лазарете одним из первых: все-таки он был капитаном и от его самочувствия зависело многое.  
      — Как только закончу со всеми делами на мостике, Боунс, — заверил его Кирк.  
      С удивительным проворством Спок исчез из коридора, едва внимание Джеймса было отвлечено выслушиванием врачебных причитаний. Ухура не стала никак это комментировать, лишь пожала плечами, когда растерянный Джеймс спросил: куда делся Спок.  
      — Вулканцы ведь не умеют телепортироваться, верно? Или за столько лет знакомства со Споком остались какие-то секреты?  
      — Ты всегда можешь спросить у него сам.  
      — Мне кажется, что теперь у Спока найдется пара тем, которые он не захочет со мной обсуждать. Кстати, а с тобой он когда-нибудь отказывался что-то обсуждать? — Джеймс поравнялся с Нийотой.  
      — У каждого свои секреты и нелюбимые темы.  
      — Да, но мы говорим о Споке. Он ведь использовал на тебе свою телепатию — у вас друг от друга не должно было остаться никаких тайн.  
      — Тайн не осталось, но мы условились, что он никогда не будет спрашивать меня о родителях.  
      — А ты?  
      — А я никогда не буду говорить о детях. — Голос Ухуры зазвучал тревожно, и Джеймс поднял на нее взгляд, когда они заходили в комнату отдыха.  
      — Вот как. Не хотел заводить детей?  
      — Может и хотел, но точно никогда не собирался.  
      — Почему?  
      — Спок сказал, что гибридные особи могут превосходить своих предков только в первом поколении. Дальнейшее их скрещивание не желательно в целях избежать появления рецессивных мутаций одного из генотипов.  
      — Он так тебе и сказал?  
      — Рассуждал об этом. Не так уж и приятно слышать, когда твой парень отказывается от отношений, мотивируя это тем, что у вас могут родиться уроды. — Ухура скривила рот, но взгляд от Джеймса не отвела. — Спок никогда не врет, по крайней мере, эти его слова звучали убедительнее того, что на нем лежит ответственность потенциально способного к репродуктивному воспроизведению половозрелого мужчины.  
      — Так вот что он ответил Вулканскому Совету в тот раз. А мне все было интересно, как наш зануда сумел выпросить у них возможность и дальше служить на «Энтерпрайз».  
      — Когда дело касается корабля, вы, мужчины, становитесь до ужасного принципиальны и изобретательны.  
      — Да брось, ты не меньше моего любишь «Энтерпрайз» и рада здесь служить.  
      Ухура пожала плечами. На ее век выпало достаточно приключений, чтобы иногда задумываться: а здесь ли она должна находиться? Быть может, где-то есть место, где она станет чувствовать себя счастливее. Она не думала о том, будет ли она чувствовать себя там нужнее — нужной она была всегда здесь, на «Энтерпрайз». Но была ли она счастлива здесь находиться? Не все время. Порой ее, как и многих других, одолевал вопрос: зачем каждый из них здесь оказался. Но после мучительных рассуждений о правильности сделанного когда-то выбора к ней возвращалось прежнее расположение духа, и Нийота вспоминала, что именно заставило ее еще подростком выбрать этот путь.  
      — Извини, не хотел обидеть тебя. — Джеймс понял, что зашел далеко со своими вопросами. — И извини за Финни, я думал, что вы с ним…  
      — Все нормально.  
      — Просто, если…  
      — Что?  
      Многозначительно дернув бровями, Джеймс улыбнулся.  
      — …ты одна. У меня есть на примете один очень и очень замечательный человек.  
      — И как давно ты стал свахой, Джим?  
      — Ты даже не спросишь, кто он? Между прочим, у Вас много общего.  
      — Надеюсь, ты не про себя говоришь.  
      — В конце концов даже у Спока с Боунсом нашлось что-то общее.  
      Ухура тихо рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
      — Знаешь, я все-таки как-нибудь сама устрою свою личную жизнь.  
      — Но если передумаешь — дай знать.  
      Джеймс считал, что Скотти действительно достойный кандидат на место в сердце Ухуры — как и Споку ей прежде всего нужен был _человек_ : тот, кто будет чувствовать ее и делиться своим теплом.

      — Мисс Рада, максимальное ускорение, — скомандовал Кирк с капитанского кресла. — Мисс Ухура, пожалуйста, связь по кораблю. С вами говорит ваш капитан…  
      Спок степенно обвел взглядом мостик, такой привычный и чужой одновременно. Кто-то мог и не заметить тех незначительных деталей, которые поменялись за месячный отпуск. К примеру, энсин Чехов: молодой человек ерзал в кресле, пытаясь подыскать удобное положение. Он едва ли понимал, чем вызвано собственное поведение, но вот Спок подметил, что крепления в креслах у навигационной панели поменяли, чем и был вызван дискомфорт Чехова. И еще множество порой таких же незаметных чужому глазу деталей, вносивших улучшение в работу экипажа и делающие привычную обстановку немного иной. Но что более всего казалось Споку непривычным так это стоящий по другую сторону от капитанского кресла Леонард МакКой. Бортовой медик уже успел отпустить какой-то комментарий по поводу притворного оптимизма капитана (отчасти Спок даже был согласен с этим замечанием) и теперь с недовольным прищуром смотрел в черную мглу, простиравшуюся за выключенным экраном защитного стекла. Он стоял там же, где и обычно — сантиметр в сантиметр. Спок был в этом совершенно уверен. И поведение Леонарда было закономерно, вплоть до вздохов и дергающихся бровей, когда он слушал речь капитана. Обложка не изменилась, изменилось внутренне содержание. И Споку — удивительное дело — все время хотелось кинуть взгляд на Леонарда, чтобы понять, а не окажется ли хотя бы маленький кусочек внутреннего содержимого из-под привычной личины.  
      — Спок, перестань сопеть над ухом так шумно, я не просил поставить над капитанским креслом вентилятор.  
      — Простите, капитан? — Спок опустил взгляд на Джеймса, явно не понимая придирки.  
      — Я снова сказал что-то не так?  
      — Ваша речь внушает притворный энтузиазм, капитан. Впрочем, как и всегда. Полагаю, это делает ее в Ваших глазах безупречной.  
      — Ага. Рад, что даже тебе понравилось. Но все-таки хочу узнать, почему ты так натужно сопишь? Это может заинтересовать Боунса.  
      — С зеленокровым все в порядке, Джим. Я уже проверил его перед вылетом. А вот тебя еще нет.  
      Спок кинул быстрый взгляд на Леонарда, чувствуя, что снова начинает терять тонкую нить сути разговора двух терианцев. Будто невзначай, Леонард поднял голову и успел поймать взгляд Спока, который тут же отвернулся, проявляя притворный интерес к разговору с Джеймсом.  
      — Я рекомендую Вам пройти медосмотр в самое ближайшее время, капитан.  
      — Да брось, ты просто хочешь меня побыстрее сплавить в руки Боунсу.  
      — Джим, я считаю правильным настоять на необходимости медосмотра даже для тебя. Это правило. Даже если ты уверен в своей состоянии, ты можешь оказаться переносчиком какой-то болезни. Беря во внимание то, что на борту «Энтерпрайз» появились новобранцы…  
      — Боунс, уйми его, ради всего святого. — Джеймс обернулся к стоящему позади кресла Леонарду, который в этот момент явно был занят чем угодно, но точно не попыткой оказать моральную поддержку своему капитану. — Ну хоть каплю сочувствия. Сделай вид, что согласен со мной.  
      — Не смотри на меня, будто я попытался занять твое кресло. — Успев стереть с лица довольную ухмылку, с которой наблюдал за спорами Джеймса со Споком, он развел руками. — Я свое слово сказал — ты мне нужен в медотсеке, как только освободишься. Тем более нам с тобой есть что обсудить.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Джеймс, когда Леонард дружески хлопнул его по плечу и направился к выходу.  
      Спок надеялся, что с его уходом стоять рядом с капитанским креслом, сохраняя невозмутимость, станет легче, но в самый последний момент Леонард нарушил его планы. Намеренно ли или случайно, но он задел ладонью его запястье. Никак не отреагировав на соприкосновение, Леонард через мгновение исчез в лифтовой, чтобы спустя пару минут продолжить терроризировать вернувшихся из отпуска членов экипажа медосмотрами и тестами. Зато Спок, кажется, опять слишком забылся, потому что Джеймс в очередной раз с недоверием на него покосился и спросил, почему тот так недовольно сопит.  
      — Если тебе есть что сказать, ты не стесняйся, Спок.  
      — Вовсе нет, капитан. Если не возражаете, я вернусь к своим обязанностям.  
      — Разумеется. Компьютер… Ах, черт, — Джеймс слишком поздно понял свою ошибку и все присутствующие на мостике стали свидетелями очередного конфуза.  
      —  _Слушаю, дорогуша_.  
      — Анджела, Вы проверили списки проводивших работы на «Энтерпрайз»?  
      — Бортовыми компьютерами занималась лаборатория диагностики из студгородка Академии Флота. Кадеты Фар, Тааʼгул, энсин Причард и лейтенант Нара.  
      Накрыв глаза ладонью, Джеймс тихо усмехнулся. Мог бы и сам догадаться, что старая история с орионкой — Нарой, еще аукнется ему в будущем. А ведь Леонард предупреждал его еще в тот раз, когда Джеймс связался с Гейлой. Но той истории было уже много лет, и Гейла его простила. А вот Нара оказалась явно злопамятнее своей соотечественницы.  
      — Спок, можешь на досуге заняться бортовым компьютером. Мы так работать не сможем.  
      — Займусь этим немедленно, — произнес тот, не отрываясь от проверки данных.  
      Новая миссия началась чуть больше часа назад, а Джеймсу казалось, что он и не покидал пределов корабля: все системы и люди работали как единый организм. Каждый знал, что он должен делать, и был готов устранить любую неполадку, едва в этом возникнет надобность. Даже неугомонных МакКой напомнил Джеймсу о медосмотре пару раз, прежде чем тот собрался с духом и спустился на палубу с научными отделами. Он не любил слишком частые осмотры и считал их бессмысленными, хотя Леонард и настаивал на пользе своевременных медицинских обследований. Но кроме нелюбви к отдельным процедурам, Джеймса задержаться с визитом в медотсек заставило любопытство. Первая после возвращения «Энтерпрайз» в ряды Звездного Флота смена только-только закончилась — у Джеймса было несколько лишних минут наедине с главой медслужбы, к которому у него имелись вопросы. Но предвкушение подробностей неожиданного тесного общения со Споком не увенчалось успехом: Леонард невозмутимо смотрел на трикодеры и тыкал в Джеймса своими приборами, пока тот пытался хоть немного расшевелить друга вопросами.  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что я не заметил ваши поигрывания бровями?  
      — Бесполезно делать удивленный вид и говорить: «О чем ты говоришь, Джим?». Если хочешь знать, то я и сам не особо понимаю, что происходит.  
      — С этим ты как-нибудь без меня разберешься, не маленький.  
      — Тогда что ты хочешь от меня узнать?  
      — Ты и Спок. Я полагал, что рано или поздно кто-то из вас перестанет биться лбом в стену, когда рядом открытая дверь…  
      — Проклятье! Ты знал. — Лицо Леонарда удивленно вытянулось, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
      — Я тебя знаю, Боунс. Не будет преувеличением, если скажу, что лучше всех на ближайшие пару сотен Галактик. И да, у тебя иногда на лице было все написано.  
      — Тогда прочти, что написано на нем сейчас, Джим.  
      — «Спасибо, друг, что всегда был готов подставить плечо и выслушать мои жалобы»? Нет?  
      — Вколоть бы тебе гипо, чтобы поспал, так ведь до Йорктауна осталось всего ничего.  
      — Ты отказываешь мне в удовольствии! Я столько времени наблюдал за этими вашими играми в интеллектуальных недотрог, позволь мне насладиться триумфом сполна.  
      Выразительный взгляд Леонарда заставил Джеймса посерьезнеть и перестать прикрывать волнение извечными шутками. Когда оба завершили маскарад, больше напоминавший какой-то старый очень личный ритуал, Джеймс признался, что давно не видел Леонарда таким отдохнувшим, и этому, по его мнению, способствовал не только отпуск. Он действительно уже давно наблюдал за теми странными сигналами, которые посылали друг другу МакКой и Спок, но оба явно долгое время отказывались признавать очевидное. Говоря об этом, Джеймс, разумеется, утаил, что специально связался тогда со Споком и попросил прилететь на Землю. Он волновался за дочь МакКоя — Леонард души не чаял в Джоанне, и Джеймс это знал. И не из-за мальчишки-полувулканца он попросил Спока изменить своим привычкам и правилам. Нет, Джеймс боялся оставить Леонарда одного. Кто знал, какие идеи могут посетить оставшегося в коем-то веке наедине с собой МакКоя. На личном опыте Джеймс убедился, что рано или поздно каждому офицеру приходится столкнуться с личностным кризисом и задать себе важный для карьеры вопрос: что он делает здесь, что они все делают в бескрайнем космосе, покоряя новые и новые его уголки? Склонный к фатальному восприятию угроз в открытом космосе, Леонард за этот месяц с легкостью мог передумать и больше не вернуться на борт «Энтерпрайз». Джеймс боялся, что именно так и случится, и тогда он останется один. Спок был его другом, товарищем, надежным тылом и голосом разума (даже чаще, чем хотелось бы), но ему не доставало того, чем всегда обладал Леонард.  
      Джеймс понимал, что поступает немного ребячливо, желая оставить Леонарда возле себя при помощи Спока. Но он успокоил себя тем, что спасает от одиночества не только себя.  
      Уже давно он разменял четвертый десяток, заматерел, стал примером для подражания и восхищения, но до сих пор искал какого-то немого одобрения и отеческой поддержки. Джеймс понимал, что всему виной его детство и отсутствие правильного примера: отец погиб, едва он успел родиться, отчим любил мать, но не пасынков, да и был обычным трудягой — куда ему прививать детям мысли о благородстве и великих свершениях, Пайк появился в жизни Джеймса достаточно поздно. Но даже за авторитет Пайка он в свое время пытался ухватиться и почувствовать хоть немного: каково это быть любимым сыном, оправдывающих возложенные на него ожидания. Боунс появился в его жизни почти одновременно с Пайком, но пробыл с ним гораздо больше времени. Конечно, Джеймс никогда не воспринимал Леонарда, как отца-наставника — не такая уж большая разница была у них в возрасте. Но мудрость и опыт этих шести лет часто сказывались на их отношениях: Джеймс неосознанно искал одобрения Леонарда, даже если оно выражалось в скептичном ворчании и утверждениях, что его только могила исправит. Леонард был для Джеймса как старший брат, но гораздо ближе. По заявлению Посла Спока с его более неопытной версией Джеймса ожидал долгий путь дружбы. И Джеймс всем силами старался перебороть натуру Спока молодого, который пока не желал признавать своей человеческой половины души. И даже такой отчужденный и пытающийся держать дистанцию, он был для Джеймса другом. Порой даже более человечным, чем МакКой. Спок был для него тем, кто всегда мог откинуть прочь эмоции и заставить взглянуть на ситуацию рационально. И без этой особенности Спока, Джеймс был уверен, он бы не зашел так далеко и не оказался сейчас на месте, которое занимал по праву.  
      — Ты слишком веришь в нас, Джим, — с легкой печалью произнес Леонард однажды. Джеймс не стал отрицать, потому что знал, что они всегда ответят ему тем же.  
      Он несомненно зависел от мнения своих друзей, но и они, сами того не замечая, давно стали зависеть от него самого. Иначе кому еще Леонард был обязан неожиданно наладившимся диалогом со Споком? Хотя поплатиться за это пришлось парой профилактических прививок и всученной в руки баночкой с витаминами. По заявлению Леонарда, во время отпуска и излишнего злоупотребления алкоголем, Джеймс слишком сильно похудел.  
      — Ты ведь знаешь, что я про них быстро забуду. Не будет правильнее оставить витамины здесь? Наверняка они пригодятся кому-то больше меня.  
      — Не спорь. На этом корабле главный врач все еще я. Не будешь придерживаться расписания приема, я мигом найду на тебя управу. Уверен, Споку будет только в радость помучить тебя своими напоминаниями.  
      — Неуместно давать эмоциональную окраску моим обязанностям, доктор.  
      — Помяни черта!.. — Леонард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с испугом от неожиданного появления Спока в медотсеке. — Не стой в дверях, а то я уже слышу, как завывает сквозняк между ушей Джима.  
      — Стоит отметить, что на корабле установлен определенный микроклимат, но функциональность систем не поддерживает быстрое горизонтальное перемещение воздушных масс.  
      — Не переживай, Боунс, ты и к этому привыкнешь. — Джеймс весело улыбнулся и, соскочив с кушетки, направился к выходу из медотсека. — Раз уж с осмотром мы закончили, я вас покину, господа. Нужно проверить, как идут дела на мостике.  
      Леонард даже не пытался остановить его, прекрасно понимая, что Джеймс сделал это специально. Неловкая пауза после его исчезновения прерывалась лишь звуками работающей техники. Спок явно был не уверен, стоит ли начинать разговор первым, а Леонард в недоумении смотрел на дверь, будто Джеймс мог передумать и вот-вот зайти обратно.  
      — Что ж… Я ожидал, что все будет хуже, — наконец подвел итог разговора Леонард.  
      — Извините, что прервал Вас, доктор.  
      — Леонард. Если ты будешь назвать меня по имени и обращаться на «ты» во время службы, то никто не превратится в соляной столб.  
      — С момента, как я смог лучше узнать Ваши чувства и эмоции, применяемые Вами обороты и сравнения стали казаться мне более… Очаровательными.  
      — Вряд ли ты пришел сюда рассуждать об изменившихся вкусах.  
      — Лейтенант Ухура задала мне вопрос, ответить на который, не посоветовавшись с Вами, я не считаю возможным. Исходя из того, что ей свойственно применять в общении довольно изящные обороты, я взял на себя смелость интерпретировать вопрос в более понятную форму. Лейтенант Ухура полагает, что нас теперь связывают отношения иного характера, чем прежде.  
      — Прошло всего несколько часов, а мне кажется, что об этом знает весь экипаж.  
      — Вам не стоит так скептично относиться к сложившейся ситуации. Я уверен в лейтенанте Ухуре, и ее способности не обсуждать чужую личную жизнь с кем-либо.  
      — Да, но она твоя бывшая, Спок. Тут несколько другое. Поверь, вопросы Ухуры еще не самое страшное, что тебя ждет в ближайшее время. Джим только что спрашивал примерно то же самое.  
      — И что Вы ему ответили?  
      — Что сам не знаю, что происходит.  
      — Исчерпывающе.  
      Спок задумчиво наклонил голову на бок. Он явно не ожидал такого быстрого развития событий. Но теперь они должны были думать прежде всего об интересах Федерации, и эта мысль немного помогала Споку определиться с тем, как вести себя рядом с Леонардом, когда они на людях. Однако, эта же мысль не помогала ему найти логичное решение тому, как вести себя с Леонардом наедине. По всем расчетам к их возвращению на «Энтерпрайз» Спок уже должен был совладать со своими иррациональными эмоциями, благодаря которым его так сильно тянуло к Леонарду. Но вышло все наоборот. Обогнув стол и встав рядом с ним, Спок легко мазнул пальцами по чужому запястью, словно возвращая случайное прикосновение, которое ему подарили на мостике. Леонард уже был готов что-то сказать, но двери медотсека открылись, впуская внутрь медиков с новой смены.  
      — Я рад, что Вы решили справиться о состоянии капитана лично, мистер Спок. Надеюсь, Вас не затруднит напоминать ему о приеме витаминов. — Леонард старался говорить достаточно четко, чтобы другие офицеры его услышали.  
      — Я Вас понял, доктор. — Спок догадался, чего от него хотят, и отступил на шаг, лишая их обоих незримой связи.  
      Впереди была проверка еще трех десятков офицеров из тех, кто взошел на борт на МакКинли, а после к экипажу присоединятся оставшиеся на Йорктауне — у Леонарда хватало забот, а значит было и время, чтобы подумать, как вести себя со Споком теперь. В конце концов, именно он помог Леонарду понять родную дочь и найти верное решение, когда даже сам МакКой уже перестал себя понимать.  
      Вспомнив о Джоанне, Леонард поднял руку и осмотрел на браслет дружбы, который дочь подарила ему перед отлетом. По уставу не положено, но Леонард собирался оставить его. Не только как напоминание о дочери. Нарочно ли, но Спок уже в который раз выбирал именно эту руку, когда невзначай касался Леонарда.  
      — Красивый. Кто Вам его подарил? — Рядом появилась молоденькая медсестра, чье имя из-за редко совпадающих смен Леонард все не мог запомнить.  
      — Обзаведитесь детьми, лейтенант, чтобы получать такие подарки, — улыбнулся он.  
      — Вы стали добрее, Вам не кажется?  
      — Я прекрасно отдохнул. Но, юная леди, если хотите, чтобы я завалил Вас работой, у меня есть еще три десятка офицеров, которые не прошли медосмотр.  
      — Доктор МакКой! — притворно возмутилась девушка, забирая протянутый пад.

 

__________________

_*Ройла - родная планета Кинсера согласно спинофф-комиксу от IDWP (2011) #14._


End file.
